Break The Night With Colour
by Elizabeta Draculea
Summary: Após os eventos da batalha contra Sheloh, Kouga seguia a vida com seus três cavaleiros makai. Entre punições e fantasias sexuais, uma sombra ainda pairava sobre eles, ameaçando o evento do século. Será que eles poderiam quebrar o passado e preencher suas noites com todas as cores existentes?
1. The Color Of The Night

**Titulo** : Break The Night With Colour (continuação de Doce Sonho)

 **Autora** : Elizabeta Draculea

 **Fandom** : Garo

 **Ship** : KougaXReiXTsubasaXLeo, SigmaXKougaXLeo.

 **Classificação** : +18

 **Gênero** : yaoi, slash, lemon, romance, fetiche, humor, dark em alguns capítulos, hurt/confort.

 **Warnings/Avisos:** Relacionamento explícito entre duas ou mais pessoas do mesmo sexo (masculino), violência, linguagem baixa, fetiches e fantasias sexuais, non con. Não contém spoiler, continua diretamente do filme Soukoku no Maryu, com algumas alterações. Sigma não morreu apesar de todos acharem que sim.

 **Disclaimer:** Garo não me pertence e nem seus personagens. Caso fosse assim, o Kouga aindaestaria na terceira temporada, na quarta, na quinta. Fic feita para a querida Suryia Tsukiyono que me apresentou essa série fantástica e agora to aqui, completamente viciada. Nasceu por causa de um sonho.

 _Após os eventos da batalha contra Sheloh, Kouga seguia a vida com seus três cavaleiros makai. Entre punições e fantasias sexuais, uma sombra ainda pairava sobre eles, ameaçando o evento do século. Será que eles poderiam quebrar o passado e preencher suas noites com todas as cores existentes?_

 **Break The Night With Colour**

 **Capítulo 01 — The Color of the Night**

Rotina. Uma pessoa poderia falar que essa palavra era horrível, menos Rei Suzumura, sua rotina era tudo menos isso. Ele abriu os olhos, sendo brindado pela visão de Kouga adormecido, com Tsubasa praticamente deitado sobre ele e o braço de Leo sobre os dois. Aquilo às vezes variava, com Rei assumindo o lugar do Garo ou mesmo do monge, a rotina começava depois do acordar.

Kouga abria os olhos e sorria, beijando Rei devagar. O beijo sempre esquentava, os outros acordavam e partilhavam do bom dia coletivo deles. Existia uma forma melhor de começar o dia do que já ter uma sessão de sexo oral com o cavaleiro dourado? Ou Tsubasa? Ou Leo? Ou os três? Zero não conseguia pensar em nada melhor, na realidade.

Porque a rotina já partia de quando eles iam dormir, os quatro juntos. Kouga voltava da caçada e os encontrava, iam para casa e saciava todas as vontades dos três até o dia amanhecer. Ou era o contrário, Rei não se decidira ainda. Não dava para saber se era um desejo dele ou do Garo o que eles faziam ali, todas as noites. Apenas que era a melhor forma de se viver.

Existia também outro lado dessa rotina, que também não era ruim. Os efeitos dos poderes de Sheloh já haviam desaparecido e Kouga não estava tão servil e passivo. A insegurança que o fizera aceitar tudo naquele relacionamento também não existia mais, o que colocava muitas coisas em conflito. Rei ainda se culpava pelo o que acontecera antes, tentando se encaixar naquele papel de "noivo" do cavaleiro dourado, mas assim como os outros, sua personalidade acabava aparecendo. Zero não conseguia ser tão servil, Tsubasa não conseguia ser tão obediente e Leo não gostava de contrariar nenhum deles. O único problema era que o ruivo não tinha muita paciência para tudo aquilo.

Foi Rei quem sugeriu que aquilo poderia ser melhor utilizado e eles acabaram criando um tipo de "brincadeira" onde Kouga os corregia e eles se submetiam as vontades do futuro marido. Apesar de ter feito isso por tentar compensar o cavaleiro dourado por tudo que acontecera no inicio, Zero gostava muito daquele jogo entre eles, gostava muito de tudo o que acabava acontecendo. Garo se adaptara rapidamente, parecia até que já fizera algo bem parecido com aquilo antes. Os outros se encaixaram devagar na brincadeira, mas pareciam aproveitar bastante dela. E ainda assim, Kouga continuava o mesmo, Rei continuava o mesmo, Tsubasa continuava o mesmo. Não havia nenhuma mudança de personalidade entre eles. Então, quando se juntava um possessivo maníaco controlador com um cínico sem respeito por autoridade e uma língua afiada, mais uma diva prima donna teimoso feito mula qual seria o resultado? Nem um pouco entediante.

Aquele era um desses dias, ou noites. Quando Kouga punia com gosto os seus noivos. E com amor. Eram os favoritos de Rei. Tudo começara normal, um dia como outro qualquer: Zero retornara do trabalho, encontrando Leo já em casa e estudando uns livros. Tsubasa estava na cozinha vendo o que Gonza tinha feito para o jantar.

A discussão começara de forma idiota, era sempre assim entre os dois. Rei falara uma gracinha e Tsubasa revidara, recebendo outra gracinha e assim por diante em um ciclo sem fim. Ele nem lembrava mais como começara, foi muito estúpido de sua parte. Ele brincara com Dan, falando que tinha conseguido finalmente engordar uns quilos. O cavaleiro branco o olhara com tanta mágoa, sempre era um problema ele ser o menor e mais "delicado" entre os três.

Quando Kouga chegou, pegou bem o momento em que Rei chamara Tsubasa de Miss Piggy, diva suprema. Nem era preciso ser vidente para saber o que viria a seguir. Kouga olhara para Leo, sem falar nada, o moreno suspirando e já se encaminhando para o quarto, indo até os dois cavaleiros, segurando eles pelo braço e os arrastando.

Leo entrou no quarto, se ajoelhando e colocando a cabeça no chão, rendido. Kouga entrara logo atrás, soltando Tsubasa e Rei que se sentaram ao lado do Leo, logicamente que bem mais desafiadores que o monge. Sempre era assim.

— Eu realmente não sei o que fazer com vocês três. Você — apontou para Dan — é teimoso, arrogante, orgulhoso. Não pode ouvir nada que já começa uma briga, uma guerra. — virando para o Leo ele continuou — você se deixa levar por esses dois, fica sem fazer nada nem para impedir ou para fazer qualquer um deles sossegar. — terminando com Rei. — e você, ah... É o pior entre os três. Nunca pode ficar sem usar essa língua afiada e suas gracinhas não é?

— E bem que gosta dessa língua afiada quando ela te chupa não é? — Rei falara, levando um tapa no rosto, mas nada que o machucasse de verdade.

— Vamos começar com você, quem sabe eu consigo te calar! De um jeito ou de outro. — pegou Rei pelo braço, o arrastando até a cama. — Os dois, sem saírem do lugar — falara para os outros cavaleiros.

Tsubasa lambeu os lábios, devagar. As mãos tremiam de ansiedade. Kouga tirara a roupa de Rei, jogando ela no canto, pegando um cordão branco e amarrando suas mãos atrás das costas. Iniciara o beijo com violência, marcando os lábios do moreno, segurando ele pelo quadril, se afastando e forçando o rosto do cavaleiro contra a sua virilha, a voz dele baixa e direta:

— Puxe o zíper com a sua boca e comece a chupar, devagar. — Kouga ordenara, vendo Rei obedecer, sugando a carne dura.

Rei sentiu a mão do noivo em seu cabelo, forçando e controlando o ritmo com que o chupava, fazendo o que ele queria. Seu corpo tremia, desejando, antecipando tudo que lhe aconteceria. Ele soltou um gemido mais longo quando Kouga puxara seu cabelo com força, mandando que parasse, deixando ele sobre a cama.

— Tire a minha roupa. — O ruivo caminhara ate Leo, ficando parado na frente do monge, vendo ele o obedecer, voltando a se ajoelhar. — Bom menino.

Sorrindo, Garo voltou a prestar atenção no Rei, indo até ele e o virando de quatro na cama, dando um sonoro tapa em sua bunda, o forçando para frente.

— Você merecia que eu te comesse no seco, Rei, sem nenhuma preparação, sem nenhum lubrificante. Quem sabe assim, sem poder sentar vários dias, se lembraria de controlar um pouco essa sua boca grande? Hum? — Kouga dizia, vendo Zero gemer e respirar cada vez mais rápido. Fazia parte do jogo, sempre assim.

Ele enfiou um dedo na entrada do moreno, sentindo o calor e brincando com ela. Introduzido mais outro e outro, começando a rodar ali, ouvindo os pequenos gritos que ele dava, rebolando de encontro a sua mão. Tirara os dedos de dentro dele, levando ele para fora da cama, somente seu torso apoiado no colchão, ajoelhando no chão. Como dois animais, Rei pensara, sentindo a invasão e as estocadas.

Kouga segurava firme a cintura do Rei, fazendo ele apenas se mover conforme queria, na hora que queria, vendo a ereção do moreno pingar de encontro ao colchão. Ele inclinou o corpo, o peito ficando contra suas mãos amarradas, mordendo e chupando o lóbulo de sua orelha, vendo Rei virar o rosto, procurar sua boca, trocando um beijo entre gemidos e sussurros. Adorava ver a expressão dele quando gozava, quando se entregava e se rendia daquela forma.

Rei desabou sobre a cama, quase deslizando para o chão, ainda com Kouga dentro de si, saindo dele devagar. Rei observara o Garo virar e chamar Leo com um dedo, o monge levantando e indo até eles. Sentando na cama, e olhando o monge, ele falara:

— Tire tudo e deite na cama, de bruços. — Leo fez um sim com a cabeça, tirando o que vestia e deitando conforme lhe fora ordenado.

Kouga sorriu, vendo o corpo perfeito do monge, indo ate o criado-mudo e pegando o vidro de creme que ele adorava, voltando até o noivo, dando uma mordida naquela bunda tão redonda e perfeita, arrancando um pequeno grito do moreno.

— Quieto, não mandei gritar, mandei? — Disse, dando um tapa nas pernas de Leo, colocando uma boa quantidade de creme nos dedos, passando no rego dele.

Leo mordera os lábios, abafando os gemidos, sentindo a invasão em seu corpo. Kouga puxara seu quadril para cima, usando a outra mão para masturbá-lo, falando no ouvido dele.

— Não pode gritar, não pode gemer nem fazer nenhum barulho. Se fizer, eu paro sem te fazer gozar, entendeu? Você só vai gemer quando eu deixar, quando eu permitir. — Garo falara, sem parar o que fazia, forçando mais os dedos dentro do moreno e mais a outra mão por sobre o seu sexo, o vendo afirmar com a cabeça.

Leo tentava se controlar, sem emitir nenhum som. Kouga mudara a posição, tirando os dedos de dentro dele, estava sobre o corpo do moreno, sua ereção encaixando e deslizando sem resistência pelo canal lubrificado, começando a estocar, procurando acertar em todas as vezes a próstata de Leo, o vendo se contorcer e engolir os gemidos.

Era uma tortura, mas uma tortura tão boa. Leo sentiu o corpo tremer, queria gritar, chamar o nome do ruivo, qualquer coisa, queria explodir. Kouga sabia que ele estava no limite, sentindo o membro em sua mão pulsar, falando baixo contra o pescoço do monge:

— Grite meu nome e goze, my lady. Agora você pode. — Kouga mordeu a pele clara, vendo Leo gritar seu nome. Rouco, cansado. Pleno.

Levou a mão melada pelo esperma até os lábios, dando um beijo na base da coluna do monge, o vendo desabar na cama. Sua atenção voltada para o último. Tsubasa o olhava, o rosto avermelhado, o corpo ciente de tudo que os outros dois cavaleiros passaram e ansioso pelo mesmo.

Kouga caminhara até Dan, segurando ele pelo cabelo e fazendo com que se levantasse. Levando o moreno a parede e o virando de frente a ela. Garo puxara o cinto da calça do cavaleiro branco, o tirando e abaixando a peça de roupa sem retirá-las totalmente.

Tsubasa sentira a primeira lambada, dando um pequeno grito. Kouga usava o cinto para bater nele. Não com força, nem para marcar, mas, ainda assim, ele usava o cinto. Sentiu o mais velho o empurrar contra a parede, se apoiando ali e o couro passar suavemente na pele sensível de sua bunda.

— Quieto ou baterei de verdade, com força. Não se mexa, entendeu? — Kouga dissera, usando o cinto novamente.

Ele batia próximo ao Tsubasa, ainda dando para sentir, sem marcar a pele, apenas a deixando vermelha. Dan passara a gemer baixo, aquilo o estava deixando cada vez mais excitado, sentindo a boca de Kouga em seu traseiro, lambendo onde havia batido.

— Você quer que eu te coma, minha prima donna? Meu lindo Tsubasa, quer? Que eu goze fundo dentro de você? — Kouga perguntara para o moreno.

— S-sim, eu quero. Kouga, eu quero que me coma. Por favor. — Tsubasa falara, sentindo a boca dele em sua entrada, lambendo ali, dando uns beijos pelas suas ancas.

Kouga subiu pelo corpo, o puxando de encontro a si e entrando todo de uma vez, fazendo com que Tsubasa se apoiasse na parede sem muito espaço pelas calças ainda estarem prendendo suas pernas. Estocando devagar e levando o moreno quase a loucura.

Ele aumentava a pressão e diminuía, fazia isso várias vezes, prolongando aquilo até que o outro implorasse, pedindo por alívio, pedindo pelo êxtase. Kouga fez exatamente o que queria, deixando ele à beira do abismo e retornando, o levando de novo ao mesmo lugar.

— Kouga, Kouga, por favor, eu preciso... ahhhh... preciso gozar, me deixa... me faz gozar... — Tsubasa pedia, tentando se mover.

Kouga sorriu, puxando o rosto dele para si e o beijando, o levando ao orgasmo, mordendo devagar o ombro claro a sua frente, sentindo o canal se fechar ao redor de sua ereção, despejando o sêmen quente nele.

Tsubasa perdeu o apoio, quase caindo de frente para o chão, com Kouga o segurando. O ruivo saiu de dentro dele, o pegando no colo e levando pra cama. Garo deitou Dan ao lado do Leo, indo ate o Rei e o soltando, o puxando o Zero.

— Às vezes, acho que isso não é levado como punição por vocês — Ele disse divertido. Kouga sabia que não era punição o que faziam.

Era um jogo, entre ele e seus noivos. Um jogo que eles adoravam jogar e perder, sempre. Kouga fazia seus próprios desejos e ainda deixava os três satisfeitos. Bem satisfeitos.

— Bom, eu não gostei do tapa no meu rosto, sabe? — Rei falara ainda meio aéreo do orgasmo que tinha tido.

— Bom, na próxima você pensa antes de falar. E sempre posso bater com mais força, não se esqueça, minha Gisele. — Kouga falara, deitando ao lado deles, vendo Rei se aninhar por cima de seu corpo, como um gato.

— Ai, s&m sendo prometido assim... — Rei falara, sendo interrompido pelos outros dois morenos.

— Cala a boca, Rei. — Tsubasa e Leo falaram juntos, arrancando risadas do Kouga.

— Muito bem, assim vocês estão aprendendo. — O ruivo falara, vendo seus noivos adormecerem.

E assim seguia a rotina diária entre eles, dia após dia.

Hyuuga se ajoelhou a frente da sacerdotisa Garai, o cavaleiro voltando de uma de suas rondas, cansado.

— Hyuuga, então você o viu? — a idosa perguntou, preocupada.

— Sim, ontem durante minha ronda. Sigma estava em Kantai. — O cavaleiro respondera. — Será que ele ainda irá atrás de Kouga-sama?

— É possível. Não que ele encontre uma presa fácil agora. Sem o feitiço que o prendia, Garo está mais forte do que nunca. Minha preocupação é se ele encontrar Tsubasa e os outros antes. — A sacerdotisa respondeu apreensiva.

— Eu temo pelo que poderá acontecer quando eles se encontrarem com Sigma. — Hyuuga respondera, lembrando-se do seu mestre.

— Sim, e eu não sei como o monge Leo enfrentará o irmão gêmeo. Reportarei isso ao Senado, eles saberão como agir. — Garai disse, dispensando o cavaleiro. — Bom trabalho. Descanse agora, Hyuuga.

Fazendo uma reverência, o cavaleiro saiu. Não havia muito mais o que fazer por aquele momento.

Leo respirou fundo, terminando o exercício com o pincel madou, controlando o último Gōryū que criara para ficar em Kantai. Tudo estava bem, pelo visto. Ajudaria Hyuuga agora que ele era o responsável pela região.

Estava sozinho em casa, todos haviam saído, inclusive Gonza, deixando apenas o monge ali. Leo aproveitara para deixar seus inventos prontos já que estava bem atrasado em suas entregas ao Senado. Com tudo já pronto e testado, o cavaleiro pegou sua espada para um treino. Fazia tanto tempo que não praticava com ela, somente usando a sua magia.

Ele havia perdido a noção do tempo, treinando os golpes e posturas de defesa e ataque. Lembrava-se de fazer isso com Sigma e seu pai, tanto tempo atrás. Sigma. Era um assunto que Leo não gostava de lembrar, nem queria tratar, mas era algo cada vez mais inevitável.

Passando a mão pelo suor no rosto, o monge tirou o casaco que vestia e a camisa por baixo, ficando somente com a calça. Os movimentos eram precisos, suaves. Era como um balé, deixando que o corpo esguio pudesse seguir uma melodia imaginária. Estava distraído que não percebera que era observado.

Kouga ficou parado, olhando para o Leo treinar, para cada movimento que ele fazia. Tudo nele transpirava classe e beleza, graça e leveza. Seu espírito doce e educado, mesmo durante uma luta, era o que fazia do monge ser tão especial.

O suor brilhava na pele clara, refletindo os raios de sol que batiam sobre o corpo de Leo. Era uma tarde quente e calma, o vento soprava suavemente por entre as árvores. Até parecia obra da magia madou do moreno, Kouga pensava, aquele cenário para combinar com a imagem que tinha agora à sua frente.

Seu cabelo estava mais longo e caía em pequenas ondas até os ombros do monge, o deixando ainda mais inocente, puro. Era essa a definição que Garo tinha do cavaleiro Flash. Pureza. Sentia até culpa por ter de quebrar aquele clima, por ter de tocar em um assunto tão difícil, mas era agora ou nunca.

Kouga esperara até agora para falar com Leo sobre Sigma e o que ele havia escutado quando fora raptado por Sheloh. O que aquela conversa implicara sobre a relação entre eles. Saindo das sombras, o cavaleiro dourado seguiu até o noivo, decidido a terminar logo com aquilo.

Leo inclinara o corpo e pegara o aparelho que Rei lhe dera, algo para ele ouvir música apenas já que o monge não quisera um celular. Era uma marca badalada e famosa, segundo Zero explicara para eles quando entregou o presente. Colocando em uma delas, ao que parece uma que ele gostava, começou a dançar. Realmente dançar, fazendo com que Garo parasse de andar.

 _You and I moving in the dark_ _Bodies close but souls apart_ _Shadowed smiles and secrets unrevealed_ _I need to know the way you feel_ _I'll give you everything I am_ _And everything I want to be_ _I'll put it in your hands_ _If you could open up to me oh_ _Can't we ever get beyond this wall_ _'Cause all I want is just once_ _To see you in the light_ _But you hide behind_ _The color of the night_

Leo estava dançando, usava magia e luta em seus passos. Era dessa forma que ele relaxava, era dessa forma que ele conseguia tirar a angustia que tinha em sua mente. Os olhos fechados enquanto movia-se devagar pelo jardim, criando luzes e cores. Borboletas. Pequenas, grandes, ele as criava com uma facilidade imensa.

Kouga nunca vira algo tão belo, tão único. Tão Leo. Sentiu a garganta fechar, o amor e carinho que tinha pelo monge surgindo com força, deixando ele ainda mais furioso com o que ouvira da boca de Sigma, a forma como ele tratara o irmão. Percebeu que Leo tentava cantar a música, seguindo com as mãos no ar um bailado próprio.

 _I can't go on running from the past_ _Love has torn away this mask_ _And now like clouds like rain I'm drowning and_ _I blame it all on you_ _I'm lost - God save me..._ _I'll give you everything I am_ _And everything I want to be_ _I'll put it in your hands_ _If you could open up to me oh_ _Can't we ever get beyond this wall_ _Cause all I want is just once_ _To see you in the light_ _But you hide behind_ _The color of the night_

De alguma forma, ele sabia para quem Leo cantava aquela música, ele sabia para quem o monge dançava. Kouga ficara ali parado, sem conseguir parar ou quebrar aquele encanto. Sem conseguir interferir, deixando que ele continuasse até o fim.

Leo adorava criar borboletas, sempre que podia ele usava daquela magia. Era a favorita de Kouga, pois o lembrava de sua mãe e tudo que lembrava o cavaleiro dourado lhe era especial. E ainda tinha achado essa música entre as que Rei escutava, gostando da letra assim que o Zero a ensinara e do ritmo. Nunca fora muito fã das coisas "normais" e humanas, mas aquela letra parecia que tinha sido escrita para ele, por ele.

Descrevia a forma como às vezes via sua relação com Kouga, principalmente no início. Quando não tinha coragem para dizer o que sentia ao cavaleiro dourado. E sobre Sigma.

 _God save me..._ _Everything I am_ _And everything I want to be_ _Can't we ever get beyond this wall_

 _ **'**_ _Cause all I want is just once_

 _Forever and again_

 _I'm waiting for you, I'm standing in the light_

 _But you hide behind_

 _The color of the night_

 _Please come out from_

 _The color of the night_

Leo parara de dançar, ouvindo o fim da canção, virando e abrindo os olhos, a figura parada ali o fazendo se assustar.

— Kouga-sama. — Leo sussurrara.

Kouga fora retirado de seu devaneio, fixando o olhar sobre o Leo, os dois se encarando por um longo tempo. Não havia mais o que esperar, nem o que protelar. Ele foi até o moreno, segurando a mão dele.

— Leo, nós precisamos conversar. Sobre você e Sigma. — O ruivo falara direto.

Leo sentiu o coração parar e o medo percorrer seu corpo. Temia aquela conversa, temia que perdesse Kouga depois dela, depois que ele descobrisse o que fizera no passado, mas sabia que uma hora teria de acontecer.

— Está bem. — Disse com voz saindo ainda mais baixa.

Sigma bateu a porta com força, o ódio pulsando em suas veias. Tinha conseguido escapar do cavaleiro de Kantai quando encontrara os dois cachorrinhos de Kouga. Aqueles dois desgraçados.

Zero e Dan estavam mais fortes que antes, conseguira escapar por pouco, muito pouco. Mesmo conseguindo ferir os dois, sabia que teria perdido aquela luta se não fosse a distração com aqueles humanos.

Pelo visto não desistiriam até se vingarem. E Sigma não desistiria do cavaleiro dourado e sua destruição. De um jeito ou de outro, ele mataria Kouga e faria com que o irmão sofresse pela eternidade a traição que realizara.

Tinha um plano para encontrá-lo sozinho. Kouga teria de ir amanhã até um local para o Senado, verificar se era um portal ou não. Lá ele já havia preparado a armadilha, já havia preparado o túmulo para o cavaleiro dourado.

Até amanha, ele teria de aguardar apenas até amanhã. Depois, faria uma visita ao seu adorável irmão para lembrar os velhos tempos.

Kouga levara Leo para dentro da mansão, estavam sentados na sala, um de frente para o outro, sem falar nada. O ruivo deixava que o moreno seguisse o passo que precisava para falar, no seu próprio tempo.

— Sempre admirei Sigma, desde pequeno. Ele era perfeito em tudo: melhor monge, melhor cavaleiro. Ele sabia as melhores magias, os melhores golpes, me ajudava a resolver todos os problemas e dificuldades que tinha. Fora tão natural quando aconteceu, quando ele me levou pra cama que não conseguia entender que era errado. — Leo dissera, sem olhar para o Kouga. — No início, ele era doce, carinhoso, preocupado comigo. Não era apenas por que ele queria alguém para transar, para foder, ele demonstrava que me amava. Ele se afastou depois que começou a namorar a Mio, acho que era até natural. Ele ainda me tratava como o irmão preocupado de sempre, apenas não me procurava mais como seu amante. Isso durou por um tempo, até ele desaparecer depois da briga com nosso pai.

— Hum. — Kouga apenas concordou, sem interromper o relato do monge.

— Quando Mio retornou com ele, percebi que havia algo de diferente no meu irmão. Ele estava mais possessivo, mais… autoritário. — Leo falou baixo. — Mas ainda assim, nada que fosse para me preocupar. E eu estava feliz, meu irmão estava de volta e estava bem. Um dia depois de me visitar com a namorada, Sigma veio sozinho até em casa e disse que gostaria das coisas como eram antes. Que ele não sabia viver sem mim, ficar longe… como meu amante. Eu o amava, não só como irmão, por isso nem liguei do quanto ele parecia diferente, do quanto ele parecia… frio.

Kouga segurou a mão de Leo entre as suas, beijando os dedos dele, esperando que terminasse o relato por completo, sabendo que deveria ainda haver mais, muito mais. Ele viu o moreno respirar fundo, ainda sem o encarar.

— Na noite em que Mio veio até mim, assustada, eu não consegui dormir depois que ela foi embora. Ainda acreditava em Sigma, no que ele poderia fazer, na bondade que havia em seu coração. Foi quando ele chegou. Ele... — Leo engolira em seco. — Ele já havia sido bruto comigo antes, mas nada daquele jeito. Ele me jogou no chão e tirou as minhas roupas, sem falar nada. Não havia carinho, não havia amor. E o que ele falava era ainda pior: que eu deveria obedecê-lo sempre, que eu era uma propriedade dele apenas e que era assim que me queria: de quatro, servil, passivo.

Kouga viu uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto de Leo, passando o polegar por ela e a enxugando.

— Quando tudo terminou e ele se vestiu, era como se tivesse voltado a ser o que era antes, dizendo que me amava que era daquele jeito que ele queria agora e que se eu o amasse deveria obedecer. Sei que fui um idiota em acreditar nisso, mas eu não tinha mais meu pai e não poderia perder meu irmão, por isso aceitei o que ele queria. — Leo terminou de falar ainda sem conseguir olhar para o Kouga. — Não me odeie Kouga-sama. Por favor.

— Por que eu iria odiá-lo, Leo? — Kouga perguntara.

— Porque não sou digno de você, depois de tudo o que aconteceu eu ainda tentei defender e salvar Sigma, porque você deve sentir nojo de mim e... — Leo não terminara de falar, os lábios de Kouga estavam sobre os dele.

— Leo, você continua o mesmo para mim: doce, gentil, educado. Quem não é digno de te ter sou eu. Você é um lorde. — O ruivo sorriu, falando no ouvido dele. — Uma lady. Milady, não... my lady.

Leo encostou a testa na de Kouga, deixando que as lágrimas escorressem, sentindo os braços do cavaleiro ao redor de sua cintura. De alguma forma durante a conversa, Kouga havia se ajoelhando diante o monge, cortando a distância entre eles.

— A única coisa que isso me faz sentir é ódio por Sigma, pela forma que ele o tratou. Pela forma que ele o magoou. Nada mudará a forma que te amo, Leo. Nada. Não vou deixar que ninguém o machuque novamente, nem seu irmão. Ninguém toca o que é meu. E você é meu, somente meu e de mais ninguém. — Kouga falou, aproximando a boca da do monge. — My lady.

Não havia mais necessidades de palavras, Leo abriu os lábios para receber a língua de Kouga, se entregando ao beijo, se entregando inteiro. De corpo e alma, ele sabia, não era de mais ninguém. Em um movimento fluido, o monge puxara o ruivo para o sofá, o deitando por cima de seu corpo.

Kouga era guiado pelos gemidos baixos e suaves que tirava do noivo, as mãos passando por todo o seu corpo, sua pele. Afastara-se para tirar a roupa que usava, puxando a calça de Leo junto, jogando elas de lado, voltando a se deitar entre as longas pernas do monge. Adorava aquelas pernas, elegantes, firmes, a pele lisa e clara tão fácil de ser marcada com os dedos.

Adorava a forma com que Leo se entregava, a forma com que ele sempre o amava, aceitando suas ordens, seus desejos, seus caprichos. Kouga recebia a alma e o corpo do cavaleiro, recebia tudo o que ele tinha tanto na cama quanto na vida. Cada toque, cada beijo era correspondido por um gemido, um suspiro, um pedido de mais, muito mais.

— Ahhh, Kouga-sama... — Leo gemia, arqueando o corpo e tirando as costas do sofá, a boca de Kouga agora sugava seu pescoço, descendo pelo peito.

Brincando com os mamilos rosados e delicados, voltando a lamber os músculos de seu ventre, deixando que a saliva escorresse até a linha que dividia seu corpo. Ele puxou as pernas, as deixando ainda mais abertas e lambendo a parte interna daquelas coxas.

Leo sentiu a respiração do cavaleiro dourado por sobre seu sexo, a voz saindo em falsete quando ele a engoliu, chupando só a cabecinha, a prendendo com os dentes. Leo tremia, levando a mão até a boca e mordendo devagar seus dedos, tentando impedir os gritos que começavam a sair de sua garganta.

Kouga foi sugando devagar, até engolir toda a ereção do monge, dando um ritmo cadenciado, sugando, soltando, voltando a morder a glande, descendo ela toda novamente pela garganta. Cada gemido e sussurro que escutava da voz aveludada de Leo era um incentivo a mais. Levando a mão por baixo dele, Kouga procurou a entrada do amante com os dedos, colocando ali primeiro um, brincando com o canal apertado e o sentindo piscar, esperando que ele relaxasse e deixasse que fosse acrescentado outro dedo.

Leo soltou um grito rouco, sem conseguir se controlar, rebolando de encontro à boca e a mão de Kouga. Ele queria, ele precisava de tudo o que o ruivo era, do que ele podia lhe dar.

— Kouga, Kouga... por favor, eu preciso de você, inteiro dentro de mim. Agora. Por favor, por favor, por favor... Kouga-sama, meu mestre... meu Kouga. — Leo gemia, sussurrava, miava, ronronava.

Kouga puxou o monge para si, as pernas ao redor de sua cintura, ele se ajoelhando no sofá com Leo em seu colo, o encaixando em seu sexo duro e o fazendo deslizar por ela, bem devagar. A expressão em seu rosto enquanto era invadido, de dor e prazer, de se sentir completo.

Os dois se moveram juntos, Leo rebolando e Kouga estocando, aumentando o ritmo, diminuindo. Não havia pressa, nem havia desespero. Eles iam juntos naquele caminho, buscando o mesmo fim.

Leo apoiava as mãos nos ombros de Kouga, usando os pés e as pernas para dar impulso, subindo e descendo pela ereção dentro de si, os olhos fechados, a boca semiaberta. Tudo nele era perfeito. Leo era amor, puro amor. Ele transmitia amor e agora recebia.

Estava tão próximo, tão perto. Segurou a ereção de Leo que se esfregava entre eles, começando a masturbá-lo. Queria ver o monge gozar, precisava ver seu rosto em um momento tão sublime, tão perfeito. A forma como ele abria a boca em um grito mudo, aquela boca tão linda, em um O perfeito, suas pálpebras tremiam, o jeito que ele girava os olhos em puro êxtase.

Kouga sentiu o líquido quente em seus dedos, arfando e chamando o nome de Leo logo depois, despejando o próprio sêmen dentro dele, ficando assim abraçado ao moreno, sem querer se mover ou sair dali.

Ficou dessa forma, segurando Leo e o ninando quase, a respiração do moreno pesada contra o seu pescoço, deslizando a mão na base da coluna, sabendo que aquela carícia faria com que ele dormisse.

Kouga ouviu a porta abrir e fechar, sabendo que eram Rei e Tsubasa. Ele saiu devagar de dentro de Leo, sem o acordar, o mantendo em seu colo e sobre seu corpo. Virara o rosto para falar com os outros dois noivos, vendo o estado deles.

— O que aconteceu? — Kouga perguntou vendo Rei mancar e Tsubasa segurar o braço.

— Sigma. A droga que ele escapou. — Rei sentara ao lado de Kouga.

— A sorte daquele covarde foi ter entrado aquele grupo de humanos. — Tsubasa falara.

Kouga rosnou baixo, quase acordando Leo, os olhos do Garo estavam escuros e seu rosto sombrio. Sigma.

Leo estava sentado em sua sala, trabalhando em outra de suas invenções. Estava apreensivo e não conseguia dormir. Mio havia acabado de sair, a forma como ela falara de Sigma…

Ele não percebeu o movimento ao seu lado, somente quando se viu no chão, encarando os olhos frios e enlouquecidos de seu irmão gêmeo.

— Sigma! O que está fazendo? — Ele disse, recebendo o primeiro tapa, olhando para o moreno com os olhos arregalados.

— Se você me ama, não fale nada. Fique quieto, eu quero apenas que fique quieto. — Sigma falou, puxando a roupa que Leo usava, a rasgando.

Não havia nenhum tipo de carinho, nem de amor no que seu irmão lhe fazia. Ele o machucava, marcando sua pele com dentes e unhas. Quando se viu de quatro e sendo invadido a força, no seco, Leo apenas gritou, sem conseguir se defender.

Cada estocada o fazia tremer e aumentava a dor em seu corpo e alma. Parecia uma eternidade, parecia que aquilo duraria para sempre. Quando finalmente Sigma gozou e o largou, Leo mal conseguia respirar.

Viu seu irmão procurar a própria roupa, se vestindo e sentando próximo a ele. Todas as juras de amor, que era daquele jeito que ele queria e que Leo deveria fazer como sempre: servindo ao Sigma.

Não havia o que fazer a não ser concordar e aceitar, era dessa forma que eram as coisas. Sigma era o melhor e deveria ser obedecido. Sempre.

Rei acordou suado, ouvindo Tsubasa puxar o fôlego ao seu lado. Odiava quando tinha aquele tipo de "sonho". Sempre era algo com Kouga, mas às vezes conseguiam ver coisas deles. Fora a primeira vez que tiveram isso com Leo.

Kouga falou da conversa que teve com o monge, sem muitos detalhes. Garo havia dito para nenhum deles se aproximar de Sigma, que ele mesmo cuidaria de detê-lo, o que gerou uma quase discussão entre Rei e o noivo. Rei dizia que não precisava de proteção e Kouga respondeu o mesmo. No final eles conseguiram se entender, Rei entendeu o que o ruivo queria, mas não era por isso que ele iria gostar daquela ideia.

Foram para o quarto, descansar e para não matar Gonza do coração, sendo que Leo e Kouga estavam nus na sala. Sentando na cama, ele viu Leo ainda adormecido entre os braços de Kouga, o ruivo estava acordado e olhava para os dois cavaleiros.

— Vocês também viram. — Garo falara.

— Sim. — Rei respondeu, vendo Tsubasa apenas mexer a cabeça. — Sigma é um filho da puta.

— Hum. — fora a única resposta de Kouga.

Tsubasa ficou calado, o cavaleiro estava meio abalado com tudo aquilo, por algum motivo qualquer. Kouga sabia disso, sabia que algo naquela história toda havia abalado Tsubasa por demais, ele sentia isso. Depois ele descobriria o que era.

— Tsubasa. — o moreno virou o rosto. — Venha aqui. — Kouga indicou o outro lado da cama, vendo o cavaleiro deitar ao seu lado e o abraçar, ficando quieto.

Rei deitou novamente, abraçando a cintura de Leo, o deixando entre ele e Kouga. Dessa forma foi que voltou a adormecer.

Kouga ficou olhando para os noivos, os três dormindo ao seu lado. Havia demorado tanto para descobrir o que valia a pena ser protegido, o que valia a pena lutar. Agora ele tinha mais de uma razão. E iria até o fim para que isso continuasse a existir.

Continua


	2. True Colors

**Titulo** : Break The Night With Colour (continuação de Doce Sonho)

 **Autora** : Elizabeta Draculea

 **Fandom** : Garo

 **Ship** : KougaXReiXTsubasaXLeo, SigmaXKougaXLeo.

 **Classificação** : +18

 **Gênero** : yaoi, slash, lemon, romance, fetiche, humor, dark em alguns capítulos, hurt/confort.

 **Warnings/Avisos:** Relacionamento explícito entre duas ou mais pessoas do mesmo sexo (masculino), violência, linguagem baixa, fetiches e fantasias sexuais, non con. Não contém spoiler, continua diretamente do filme Soukoku no Maryu, com algumas alterações. Sigma não morreu apesar de todos acharem que sim.

 **Disclaimer:** Garo não me pertence e nem seus personagens. Caso fosse assim, o Kouga aindaestaria na terceira temporada, na quarta, na quinta. Fic feita para a querida Suryia Tsukiyono que me apresentou essa série fantástica e agora to aqui, completamente viciada. Nasceu por causa de um sonho.

 _Após os eventos da batalha contra Sheloh, Kouga seguia a vida com seus três cavaleiros makai. Entre punições e fantasias sexuais, uma sombra ainda pairava sobre eles, ameaçando o evento do século. Será que eles poderiam quebrar o passado e preencher suas noites com todas as cores existentes?_

 **Break The Night With Colour**

 **Capítulo 02 – True Colors**

Leo acordou devagar, sem muita vontade disso. O monge virou na cama, nem Tsubasa ou Kouga estavam ali, somente Rei ainda permanecia dormindo ao seu lado. Sabia que o cavaleiro dourado tinha um compromisso logo cedo: investigar um lugar para o Tsubasa tivesse ido junto. Ou talvez ele não quisesse encarar Leo naquela manhã.

Isso era normal, nem o monge gostaria de se encarar hoje. Olhou novamente o relógio, pensando em levantar. Não que ele quisesse levantar e enfrentar o dia, de qualquer forma. Odiava relembrar o passado, principalmente quando tinha a certeza que essas lembranças foram compartilhadas entre todos.

Virou de lado, vendo Rei ainda adormecido, sentindo um nó na garganta. Era difícil para quem estava fora entender o que os unia, o amor que existia entre eles quatro. Kouga foi o ponto inicial, mas hoje havia muito mais que amizade e cumplicidade entre ele, Tsubasa e Rei. Havia amor, talvez não o mesmo que eles sentissem por Kouga, mas, ainda assim, era amor.

O mesmo amor de formas diferentes. Rei e Tsubasa pareciam irmãos, aquela competição típica de um irmão mais novo com o mais velho. Eles brigavam, reclamavam e nunca se largavam. Leo sorriu, se lembrando que Rei muitas vezes era o único que fazia com que Dan resolvesse comer algo. Ou que descansasse, ou que parasse de treinar tanto.

Entre ele e Rei era diferente, muito diferente. Não havia aquela rixa, Rei muitas vezes agia perto de Leo como um protetor. Ele o incentivava, admirava. E desde a viagem que fizeram juntos a Kantai, ele sabia como Tsubasa o via e reconhecia. Não era diferente no sentimento, apenas na forma de se demonstrar o mesmo. Agora, tinha medo de perder tudo aquilo, de tudo simplesmente desaparecer. Por causa de Sigma. Por causa da verdade.

Leo fechou os olhos, deixando a lágrima escapar e escorrer por seu rosto, sem perceber que Rei acordara e o estava observando. Por algum motivo qualquer, para o Zero, ver o monge sofrendo era quase impossível suportar. Ele sempre despertava seu lado mais protetor e possessivo.

Se inclinando devagar, Rei beijou a lágrima que escorreu pelo rosto do moreno, o fazendo abrir os olhos. Ele queria falar tantas coisas, dizer que estava tudo bem, que não era preciso chorar, que ninguém iria julgá-lo ou qualquer idiotice parecida, mas por algum motivo não sabia onde achar as palavras.

Amava tanto o Kouga que estava virando uma versão dele? Era o fim do mundo. Só que Rei sabia que nenhuma palavra ajudaria naquele momento. Leo precisava de atos e não frases para sentir que era amado, não importando seu passado. Se for assim, Rei estava acabado com isso de "o passado que me condena".

Tomando a decisão, Rei puxou o monge para si, iniciando o beijo, o prendendo entre os braços, dando o que Leo precisava: todo o amor que podia existir. O toque suave entre as línguas. As mãos que exploravam seus corpos, mutuamente. O ritmo lento, sem pressa.

Leo se espalhou na cama, com Rei explorando sua pele. Boca, dentes, língua, tudo, se divertindo em contar as pintas do monge. Ele se contorcia com as mãos de Zero em seu sexo, a voz dele falando algo em francês, ou espanhol. Ou qualquer outra língua, Leo não conseguia definir o que era, apenas o que significava. Não era difícil de traduzir: te amo, em qualquer tipo de linguagem.

A forma como ele o deitou de lado, se encaixando no monge, entrando em seu corpo devagar, saboreando cada momento, os dois se movendo juntos. O peito de Rei em suas costas, a boca dele em seu pescoço, mordendo a ponta de sua orelha, chupando só o lóbulo macio. A forma como ele arremetia cada vez mais fundo, mais prazeroso.

O grito mudo de ambos, o gozo e êxtase os deixando meio tontos, meio aéreos, totalmente satisfeitos. Os dois ficando dessa forma por um bom tempo, abraçados e sem falar nada. Palavras não eram necessárias, nunca foram. Não para eles.

Tsubasa abaixou o Bo, a respiração rápida e cansada. O cavaleiro estava treinando desde que levantou. Kouga já havia saído e Leo e Rei não demonstravam nem indício que levantariam tão cedo. O cavaleiro de Dan saiu da cama sem fazer barulho, se trocando e deixando a mansão sem comer nada, para insatisfação de Gonza.

Isso foi há quase 6 horas atrás, e ele estivera treinando sem parar. Sentia falta de Kantai, sentia falta de Rin, de seu lar. Ao mesmo tempo em que gostava de estar ali, enfrentando essa mudança em sua vida.

Ninguém entendia porque ele era tão certinho, seguindo todas as regras, todas as normas. Treinando da forma que fazia quase a exaustão completa. Porque ele endurecera tanto seu coração, sem conseguir confiar nas pessoas, sem conseguir se entregar. Nem a sacerdotisa Garai sabia de toda a verdade.

Tsubasa era taxado como a diva, a prima donna, o menino mimado. Ele não ligava para nenhuma dessas opiniões. Aprendera a usar magia com sua mãe, ela era uma sacerdotisa makai muito talentosa. Todos diziam que ele era o mais parecido com a mãe e não muito com seu pai, tirando na determinação e força de vontade.

Passou a mão pelo cabelo, tirando a franja de cima de seus olhos. Estava ainda mais longo, quase em um corte reto como o do Rei, só permanecia com o mesmo jeito rebelde. Limpando o suor do rosto e pegando a garrafa de água que havia trazido consigo, Dan ficou olhando para a floresta. Estava no meio de um parque, na parte mais escondida e afastada dele.

Lembrava Kantai, lembrava a floresta em que crescera. Era um dia igual a esse, um dia qualquer como esse. O sol brilhava da mesma forma, nada de anormal. E ainda assim aquele mudara a sua vida por completo. Tsubasa balançou a cabeça, pegando o Bo de volta. Treinar era o que ele deveria fazer, ainda não tinha sido o suficiente.

Kouga chegara ao local, era uma igreja abandonada e havia a possibilidade de ser um portal de horror. O cavaleiro dourado entrou no lugar, procurando pela energia negativa.

— Kouga, existe uma energia estranha aqui, mas não consigo definir se é um portal ou não. — Zaruba falara.

— Sim, eu percebi. — Garo disse, olhando ao redor. Tinha aquela sensação de algo fora do lugar.

Ele caminhou pelo local, os bancos estavam jogados e quebrados, o altar já nem existia. O sol brilhava intensamente lá fora e entrava em brechas pelas janelas destruídas.

— Kouga. — Zaruba falara, mas ele já havia sentido. Conhecia aquela energia.

Ele levantou a espada, bloqueando o golpe que recebera. Sigma surgiu na frente dele, usando o pincel madou e apontando para a cabeça de Kouga. Os símbolos lá escondidos começaram a brilhar, criando um tipo de jaula.

— Kouga Saejima, você é mais idiota do que eu pensava. Cair nessa armadilha… nem parece o tão famoso Garo! — Sigma disse, sorrindo.

Kouga ficou quieto, olhando para o monge, a espada ainda em mãos.

— O que foi? Pensando sobre nossas conversas na mansão de Sheloh? Conseguiu conversar com meu irmão, por falar nisso? — Sigma viu a reação do cavaleiro dourado, sorrindo mais ainda. — Pelo visto sim. Ele deu todos os detalhes? Leo gostava tanto quando era espancado, deve gostar ainda mais com você.

Kouga rosnou baixo, mantendo o controle, sem deixar que Sigma o desconcentrasse.

— Eu até entendo bem a fascinação dele por você, sabia? Aqueles momentos que passamos juntos foram realmente especiais. Cada um deles. Seu pai que o diga, não é? — Sigma falava para tirar o cavaleiro do sério, andando ao redor de onde ele estava.

— Você acha que vencerá dessa forma, Sigma? Mesmo? Eu não vim aqui participar de seus jogos. — O cavaleiro respondera, sem alterar a expressão em seu rosto.

— Ah sim, você veio aqui para destruir um possível portal horror. Muito simples de imitar isso, sabia? Para quem tem o conhecimento e a capacidade, é claro. — O monge sorria ainda mais. — Fora fácil atraí-lo para essa armadilha, mas fiquei decepcionado com a facilidade que você caiu nela.

— Onde está a Pena de Ganon? — Kouga perguntara, sem se dar ao trabalho de prestar atenção na provocação.

— A Pena de Ganon. Sendo que não sairá vivo daqui, não vejo problema em mostrá-la. — Ele disse tirando a pena de ferro do casaco e mostrando para o cavaleiro. — Ela é realmente muito boa, não acha?

Kouga balançou a cabeça, tirando a espada da bainha e vendo a cara de espanto do Sigma. Já chega de esperar. Ele fechou o punho, acertando o chão. Fora então que o monge percebera o erro que cometera.

O chão abaixo de Kouga cedeu, fazendo o cavaleiro cair e desaparecer. Fora da barreira mística que o prendia. Sigma puxou o pincel a tempo de deter um ataque, sendo jogado para trás. Estava na hora dele ver o porquê ele era o Garo.

— Me entregue a pena e se renda, Sigma. — Kouga avisara para o monge o vendo apenas rir e continuar a atacar.

Não havia trégua ou descanso, Kouga se defendia sem parar. Sigma não entendia como ele não conseguia derrotá-lo, já havia feito isso antes. O ruivo estava ainda mais forte e mais rápido. Ainda mais impiedoso.

Ele atacava usando magia e a espada, sendo bloqueado com facilidade. A força que escapava do corpo de Garo era palpável, parecia queimar até o ar ao redor dele. Sigma era empurrado contra a parede.

Kouga continuou tentando fazer com que Sigma parasse, tentou evitar o que deveria ter feito antes, mas o monge não parecia ouvir nada. Elevando a espada e fazendo sua armadura aparecer, Garo bloqueou um ataque e jogou o moreno para trás, ele perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo por sobre uma estaca de pedra. O ruivo parou e viu o corpo do ex-companheiro de treinamento e irmão do Leo ser atravessado, ficando inerte depois de alguns segundos.

— Kouga. — Zaruba falara. — Você fez o que é certo, Sigma não tinha mais nenhum tipo de salvação.

Kouga sabia que era verdade, sabia que não havia outra forma. Ainda assim, havia também o sentimento de ter derramado o sangue do irmão de Leo. E sabia bem que o seu monge sofreria aquela morte, apesar de tudo.

Rei ficou olhando pro Leo, vendo o monge andando de um lado para o outro. Os dois haviam retornado de uma ronda pela cidade e acharam que iam encontrar Kouga e Tsubasa para o almoço, o que não aconteceu. Isso já tinha algumas horas e ainda nenhum sinal dos dois cavaleiros.

— Leo, fica calmo. Você vai furar o chão assim. — Rei pegou outro pedaço de pudim. — Eles estão bem.

— Eu sei, mas não consigo tirar essa sensação de que algo está acontecendo Rei. — Leo respondeu.

Rei foi falar, ouvindo o barulho da porta e vendo Kouga entrar. Ele já ia fazer uma gracinha quando viu a expressão do rosto do Garo, ficando quieto.

Kouga olhou para os dois, respirando fundo e indo até Leo, vendo o monge se abraçar.

— Leo, Sigma me atacou hoje. — o ruivo viu Rei se levantar e se aproximar. — Estou bem, não aconteceu nada. Comigo.

Leo puxou a respiração. Era isso então, seu irmão estava morto.

— E Sigma? — Rei viu a expressão do Kouga. — Ah.

— Eu sinto muito, Leo. Não queria que fosse assim. — Kouga falou sincero, realmente não queria que tivesse sido assim, que fosse o causador da morte de Sigma.

— Eu sei disso, Kouga-sama e no fundo estou bem aliviado. E feliz que está bem, que nada lhe aconteceu. — o monge sorriu.

Kouga segurou o rosto do moreno, fazendo um sim com a cabeça. Ouviu Rei respirar aliviado e voltar para o seu pudim.

— Quantos desse você já comeu hoje? — perguntou.

— Ah, acho que três. Gonza fez de vários sabores, muito bom. — o moreno disse, lambendo a colher.

Kouga levantou a sobrancelha, cruzando os braços para o cavaleiro moreno. Rei ficou olhando para o noivo, piscando. A maior cara de inocente existente.

— Já almoçaram? — Kouga decidiu mudar de assunto, antes que fizesse uma bobagem.

— Já. Estávamos esperando por vocês, mas não sabíamos se iam chegar ou não. — Rei colocou a colher no prato.

— Iam? — O ruivo virou para o Rei sem entender.

— Você e Tsubasa, ele também não está. Não estavam juntos? — Rei começou a se preocupar vendo a negativa do ruivo. — Ele saiu bem cedo, nem eu nem Leo o vimos hoje.

Kouga suspirou, indo em direção à cozinha e encontrando Gonza nela. O mordomo estava arrumando o que ia fazer para o jantar, lógico que fazendo algum doce para o Rei.

— Gonza, você viu Tsubasa hoje?

— Só hoje cedo, logo depois do Kouga-sama sair. Disse que ia treinar. Teimoso demais, nem quis comer nada como desjejum. — Gonza suspirou.

Kouga balançou a cabeça, olhando o relógio. Seria possível que treinava até agora? Vindo de Tsubasa era bem capaz. Sem falar mais nada, o ruivo saiu e voltou para a sala, olhando os outros dois cavaleiros ali.

Rei estava conversando com Leo, falando logicamente de Tsubasa e onde possivelmente ele estaria, deixando que Kouga pensasse um pouco. O cavaleiro dourado sorriu, tendo uma ideia, uma daquelas que Rei adorava.

— Vou sair e volto daqui a pouco. Comportem-se. — Garo pegou as chaves de seu carro e saiu.

Leo e Rei ficaram olhando para o cavaleiro sair, sem entender nada.

Tsubasa entrou na casa, o sol ainda brilhando lá fora, apesar de faltar pouco para ele se pôr. Ouviu as vozes de Rei e Leo na sala, indo direto para o quarto. Tirou o casaco que usava, sentando na cama.

Kouga entrou com umas sacolas, indo até a sala e sorrindo, puxando os dois cavaleiros pela mão e os levando para o quarto. Rei e Leo eram puxados, achando aquilo tudo muito estranho. Entraram logo atrás do noivo, vendo Tsubasa sentado na cama.

— Olha só quem resolveu aparecer, nossa Miss Piggy linda. — Rei brincou.

— Rei-san, pare com isso. Tsubasa-san está tudo bem? — Leo perguntou.

— Está, está sim. — Tsubasa olhou para o ruivo e para os outros dois morenos. — Aconteceu algo?

— Só nosso cavaleiro dourado que cuidou do Sigma. — Rei respondeu, sentando ao lado de Tsubasa.

— Que bom. — Dan disse, ficando quieto depois.

Leo suspirou, sentando do outro lado, virando para o Kouga e esperando ele falar o que queria.

— Bom, estava eu lembrando que quando tive de ir até a Terra Prometida vocês ficaram aqui, participaram de um determinado torneio, lutando entre si. Não é?

— Sim, Rei-san ganhou de Tsubasa-san. — Leo viu o sorriso de Rei.

— Isso sempre me pareceu tão injusto, sabe. Não ter podido ver vocês competirem entre si e ainda acontecer esse tal acordo que nos levou até aqui, hoje. — O ruivo disse, divertido. — Por isso eu tenho uma proposta.

— Uma proposta? — os três falaram juntos.

— Sim, uma proposta. O dia ainda não terminou e eu quero que vocês façam uma pequena competição, quase como um treino, lá no jardim. O primeiro que conseguir jogar os outros dois fora do círculo que eu desenharei, ganha. — Kouga sentara na frente dele, cruzando as pernas.

— Isso me parece bem simples. Alias, simples demais. Fácil demais. — Rei falara, com os outros concordando.

— Ah, mas vocês terão que usar isso. — Ele mostrou a sacola. — O tempo todo.

Rei olhou para os outros, pegando a sacola na mão. Ouviu Leo engasgar e Tsubasa até soltar uma exclamação. Até ele não acreditava no que estava vendo dentro da sacola: três plugs anais, não muito grandes, bem anatômicos. Eles tinham um anel peniano na outra ponta. O choque não era o fato de aquilo existir e sim na proposta feito pelo Kouga.

— Você quer que a gente lute usando… isso? — Rei pegou um na mão.

— Sim. — Kouga respondeu com um sorriso no rosto, tarado.

Os três ficaram se olhando, olhando para os brinquedos, depois para o Kouga, novamente para os brinquedos, para eles. Aquilo ia ser impossível, cada vez que fossem se mexer ou dar qualquer tipo de golpe, o plug pressionaria nos pontos mais sensíveis dentro deles. E o anel impediria qualquer tipo de forma de alívio. Era quase como uma , mas uma tortura. Com certeza bem prazerosa.

Kouga levantou, pegando a sacola na mão e tirando o tubo de lubrificante, olhando para os três morenos de forma sugestiva. Era o típico olhar que o ruivo dava para os noivos quando queria algo e não mudaria de ideia, de jeito nenhum.

— Isso, ah… isso vai doer. — Rei falara já bem tentado a fazer o que o outro queria.

— Eu sei. — Kouga falou baixo no ouvido dele. — Mas não muito e no final, valerá a pena. Eu garanto.

Rei sentiu os pelos da nuca se arrepiarem, gemendo baixo. Kouga sorriu, se afastando sentando:

— Abaixem as calças e venham aqui. — Garo falara.

Os três se olharam, suspirando. Rei fora o primeiro a obedecer, indo até o ruivo, sendo virado por ele. Ele sentira o dedo com lubrificante em seu canal, deixando o local preparado para receber o brinquedo sexual. Gemendo meio rouco, Rei sentiu o plug ser encaixado. Deuses aquilo era ainda pior do que imaginava, mal conseguia respirar sem sentir toda a estimulação do objeto em sua próstata. Kouga prendera o anel peniano na base do sexo do Rei, subindo a calça dele depois.

— Próximo. — Dissera já chamando o Leo.

O monge fizera o mesmo, o rosto avermelhado e mordendo os lábios para evitar um pequeno grito sair de sua garganta. Kouga sempre dissera que ele era o mais sensível para essas coisas, sendo estimulado ao limite. Seria interessante ver o resultado daquilo. Dera um pequeno sorriso quando o viu caminhar e gemer baixo.

— Tsubasa. — Kouga chamou último, vendo ele se aproximar devagar.

Ele ouviu o longo gemido que o moreno deu, deixando o plug bem preso e depois arrumando as calças de Dan. A expressão dele a cada passo que dava era como se fosse perder a consciência a qualquer momento: os lábios tremendos, a pele ficando levemente rosada. Era realmente lindo.

Saindo da cadeira, ele chamou os três com o dedo, indo até o jardim e arrumando o que queria, deixando o círculo marcado e vendo Gonza aparecer ali para ver o que estava acontecendo.

— Então o primeiro que jogar os outros dois para fora do círculo, ganha. Podem começar. — Sentando na mesinha que tinha ali, o ruivo usou a expressão mais nula que podia.

Aquilo era o inferno e era ótimo. Rei não poderia imaginar que tal estimulação era possível e que tanto prazer fosse desumano. Ele mal conseguia mover o corpo, era como se pequenos choques lhe percorressem a espinha, a pressão em seu baixo-ventre ia crescendo cada vez mais, apertando o anel em seu pênis, fazendo com que doesse também ainda mais.

Leo não conseguia respirar direito, tentando dar um golpe e gemendo no meio do caminho, as pernas moles já, querendo gritar, uivar, qualquer coisa. Sentia o corpo inteiro formigar, pegar fogo, sentia que explodiria e não tinha como, o anel o impedindo de se aliviar enquanto o plug o estimulava cada vez mais.

— Mais afinco nessa luta, vocês são o que? Cavaleiros makai não lutam desse jeito. — Kouga viu Tsubasa errar o golpe mais simples existente.

Dan tinha o rosto meio contorcido, meio afogueado, suado. Ele queria tanto, apenas por um momento. Deuses aquilo era muito bom, tocava em partes que nem imaginava que poderia existir, o excitava ao limite e ao mesmo tempo, não o libertava.

Gonza ficou olhando para eles, achando aquilo estranho. Que tipo de treino era aquele? Até ele era melhor que os três ali. E as caras que eles faziam. A forma como eles andavam meio travados, meio...

O mordomo arregalou os olhos, virando para o Kouga e vendo a expressão do ruivo olhando para os três. Sem sombra de dúvidas aquele não era a que o cavaleiro usava quando treinava. Ele olhava para os três morenos com fogo, com… lascividade, luxuria.

Pedindo licença, Gonza deixou os quatro sozinhos. Já tinha passado demais da idade para saber certas atividades do seu jovem mestre, mesmo que era impossível não as escutá-las pela casa. Uma coisa era ouvir, outra era os ver realizando.

Kouga não tirava os olhos dos três, era uma visão meio hipnótica, meio pecaminosa, totalmente erótica. Cada gemido que eles tentavam disfarçar, cada golpe que eles tentavam realizar. O rosto suado de Tsubasa, a boca trêmula de Leo, a pele arrepiada de Rei. Aquilo era o que ele chamava de afrodisíaco. Não era necessária nenhuma outra droga para que Kouga se excitasse.

— Eu ainda quero ver alguém sair vencedor. Talvez se eu colocar que só vou comer vocês três quando isso acontecer verei mais empenho nessa luta? — disse vendo a cara dos três.

Rei já sentia até os olhos rolarem, mordendo os lábios. Tinha que ser desse jeito com Kouga, sempre. Por que ele simplesmente não levantava e os comia logo de uma vez? Olhou para o Leo e o Tsubasa, respirando fundo. Fora necessário muito esforço e concentração, mas o Zero conseguiu jogar os dois morenos para fora do círculo, caindo de joelhos depois.

— Ah, sabia. Muito bem, minha Gisele. Vous êtes le gagnant et va gagner votre prix maintenant. (Você é o vencedor, e ganhará seu prêmio agora) — Kouga se aproximou deles. — O que preferem: aqui ou no quarto? Duvido que Gonza vá aparecer tão cedo.

Rei levantou o corpo, esfregando o rosto contra a virilha de Kouga, sentindo a ereção dele por baixo da calça. Tudo no Zero latejava, ardia. Pouco se importava se era ali, no quarto, no meio do Senado, na frente de qualquer horror. O que importava era que Kouga o comesse, com força, com gosto. Ele puxou o zíper da calça do noivo, lambendo todo o sexo duro dele, arrancando um gemido longo do ruivo.

— Kouga, Kouga… por favor. Eu preciso que você me coma, preciso que você me foda agora, bem gostoso. Eu quero gozar com você bem fundo dentro de mim. Aqui, na rua, onde você quiser, contanto que seja agora! — Rei implorava, arfando e esfregando o rosto por toda a ereção na sua frente.

— Eu vou fazer isso, minha Gisele. Agora. Vou te comer e te fazer gozar, como eu gosto de ver. — Kouga se ajoelhou, puxando o Rei para um beijo longo.

Ele retirou a calça do moreno, vendo o sexo inchado e pingando, lambendo a pontinha, sugando só a glande, ouvindo o grito rouco que ele soltou. Tirando com cuidado o plug, mas sem retirar o anel do lugar, Kouga colocou as pernas do moreno no seu ombro, entrando todo de uma vez no canal mais do que lubrificado, começando a estocar, bem devagar.

— Leo, por que não ajuda Tsubasa com a calça e depois quero os dois aqui. — Kouga falou, sem parar de estocar o Rei, o vendo deslizar pela grama.

Leo foi devagar até Dan, fazendo exatamente o que lhe foi pedido: tirando a própria calça e a do moreno, o ajudando a ir até Kouga, sendo beijado pelo ruivo e quase jogado por cima do Rei.

— Leo, comece a chupar. — Ele disse mostrando a ereção do Zero, vendo o monge fazer exatamente isso, arrancando um grito longo do moreno.

Rei gemia, rebolando no chão, puxando os pedaços de grama e terra com os dedos. Deuses aquilo era absurdamente bom. Os lábios de Leo sobre seu sexo duro, Kouga dentro dele, arremetendo com força.

— Agora, my lady, eu quero que dê toda a atenção que Tsubasa merece. — Kouga afastou Leo do Rei, vendo o moreno engatinhar até Dan, o beijando.

Kouga sorriu, tirando o anel de onde estava vendo a carne dura pulsar, estocando no ângulo certo uma vez e o fazendo gozar, vendo Rei literalmente desabar exausto. Saindo de dentro de seu corpo, ele se inclinou dando um beijo longo beijo na boca entreaberta do moreno, virando sua atenção para os outros dois cavaleiros que se beijavam e gemiam.

— Agora vocês dois, hum… quem eu pego primeiro? — Garo falou já puxando Leo pelos pés e o deixando de quatro. — Assim, que tal?

Leo sentiu Kouga tirar o plug e também o anel, apoiando o corpo quando ele entrou em seu canal, as mãos do cavaleiro dourado deslizando por sua bunda enquanto ele estocava, forçando o monge a ir para frente e voltar, rebolando devagar.

Leo estava tão no limite que não foi necessário muito tempo para jogá-lo contra o abismo, Kouga o segurando para não se machucar, deixando que ele deitasse contra a grama, o corpo ainda tremendo pelo gozo, os olhos meio fechados.

Dando um beijo carinhoso na base de sua espinha, Kouga voltou-se para Tsubasa, engatinhando até ele e o colocando em seu colo, as costas em seu peito, os dois meio ajoelhados no chão. Igual com Leo, ele retirou todo o brinquedo, segurando o rosto do cavaleiro de Dan e o beijando enquanto o invadia, movendo o quadril dele.

Tsubasa usava as coxas para ter impulso, rebolando de encontro ao quadril de Kouga. Ele soltou um grito fino quando sentiu as mãos do noivo em seu sexo, sem conseguir se controlar. O ruivo continuou a beijá-lo, a estocá-lo, sentindo o líquido quente escorrer por entre seus dedos. Tsubasa fechou o canal por sobre a ereção de Kouga, o fazendo jogar a cabeça, gozando fundo dentro do moreno.

Ele sentiu o corpo de Dan deslizar, vendo o noivo todo mole, segurando ele entre os braços. Era quase como se ele tivesse desmaiado, ficando todo solto nas mãos de Kouga, que se deitou ao seu lado.

— Né, Kouga-kun… — A voz de Rei foi escutada, ainda bem grogue.

— Hum... — Kouga respondeu sem querer sair do próprio mundo em que estava.

— Como é que você vai levar a gente pro quarto agora? — Kouga abriu os olhos, virando o rosto para o Zero. — Eu te garanto que não me movo nem daqui uns cinco dias.

Kouga começou a rir baixo, balançando a cabeça. Aquele era um problema bem grande. Como arrastar os três até o quarto?

Enquanto isso, no quarto de Kouga os objetos dos cavaleiros conversavam entre si, falando exatamente deles. Ou não exatamente.

— Você precisa conversar com Kouga sobre isso, Goruba. E fazer isso rápido. — Zaruba falara.

— Concordo com Zaruba. — A voz de Shiruba rrespondeu.

— Lógico que você concorda com ele, Shiruba. O amor nos faz concordar com tudo. — Eruba parecia se divertir.

— Hunf, ninguém tem culpa que Goruba a enrola, Eruba. — Shiruba falou.

— Ninguém enrola aqui, somos mais velhos, mais sábios. Não temos essa pressa toda que vocês jovens têm. — Eruba riu mais ainda.

— O que não muda o fato que Kouga deve ficar a par desse assunto. — Zaruba falou, querendo era mudar o rumo daquela conversa.

Desde o feitiço que unira as emoções e os pensamentos dos quatro cavaleiros entre si, havia um elo muito grande entre eles também, seus objetos.

— Eu sei, Zaruba, mas prometi que não falaria nada e não posso fazer isso sem a ordem de Tsubasa. Como uma ferramenta mágica, eu devo esperar que meu cavaleiro permita que fale algo. — Goruba respondeu.

— Você precisa conseguir conversar com ele e depois com Kouga. Vou conversar com Leo, ver se conseguimos fazer uma nova troca. Assim Zaruba fica com Tsubasa e larga um pouco a Shiruba. — Eruba se divertia.

— Hei! — Shiruba exclamou, brava.

— Estaremos juntos nessa, filhote. Goruba estará longe. — O anel fez uma expressão de tristeza, tipo "coitada de mim".

— Minha vontade de te responder, Eruba... — Shiruba ouviu a gargalhada da Eruba.

— Bom então você fala com Leo e eu converso com Kouga. Assim ele já sabe o que fazer quando isso for realizado. — Zaruba ficou quieto.

— E vocês vão aproveitando o tempo, né? — Eruba viu Zaruba e Shiruba reclamando, enquanto ela e Goruba se divertiam.

Rei encolheu o ombro, achando que ia dormir no gramado mesmo. Ele estava meio grogue quando sentiu que foi retirado do chão, sua visão sendo preenchida pelo casaco branco do Kouga. Como ele sempre acabava carregado assim? Jogado nos ombros do ruivo, de bunda pra cima. De bunda pelada pra cima, ainda por cima.

— Você curte me jogar que nem um saco de batatas, né? — Rei perguntara.

— É que você é pesado feito um. — Kouga levou o moreno até o quarto, o deixando no banheiro. — Banho. Agora.

Rei nem pode reclamar, vendo o noivo já sair. Conformado, ele tirou a blusa que usava, ligando o chuveiro e ficando debaixo da água. Se não tivesse com tanta fome, pularia o jantar, mas seu estômago roncando indicava que isso não era uma opção. Será que rolava comer na cama mesmo?

Ele ouviu Kouga voltar, vendo um meio arrasado Leo sendo deixado ali. Rei deu uma risada, ajudando o monge a se despir totalmente, o trazendo para debaixo do jato quente. Leo se aninhou entre os braços do Zero, deixando o cabelo molhado cobrir seu rosto.

Kouga chegou ao jardim, pegando todos os brinquedos que eles usaram, guardando na sacola. Sempre era bom para um dia entediante, sem nada o que fazer. Ele foi até Tsubasa que não se mexeu do lugar, pegando o moreno no colo e as calças deles que estavam jogadas pelo chão. O resto Gonza poderia arrumar.

Chegando de volta ao banheiro, ele olhou para os dois cavaleiros que já terminavam de se banhar, balançando a cabeça para eles brincando na água. Deixou as coisas no quarto, tirando a própria roupa e despindo o resto que Tsubasa vestia.

— Kouga-kun, o jantar podia ser aqui em cima hoje, né? — Rei usou seu melhor olhar de inocência.

— Aqui em cima, hum? — Kouga entrou no chuveiro com Dan, deixando a água lavar todo o corpo menor primeiro. — E por que seria assim?

— Porque nenhum de nós consegue andar ainda? Digo; nenhum de nós mortais, oh grande deus Garo. — Rei sorriu.

— Vou pensar no seu caso, humilde servo Zero. — Kouga piscou, dando um selinho no Zero e um tapa em sua bunda. — Agora vão terminar de se arrumar.

Rei saiu meio se arrastando, reclamando do fato de qual a parte de não conseguir se mover ele não havia entendido e ajudando o Leo. Quando Kouga saiu do banheiro, os dois já estavam deitados, usando uma calça leve, meio solta no corpo.

Rei apontou para a roupa que separara para os dois, no mesmo estilo que a deles. Kouga colocou a calça, deixando a de Tsubasa próximo a ele.

— Vou falar com Gonza sobre o jantar. — O ruivo disse já saindo.

Rei ficou olhando o Tsubasa nem se mover, meio encostado na cama. Leo suspirou, indo até o Dan e o vestindo. Ficaram daquela forma até Kouga retornar, olhando para os três.

— Gonza trará a comida aqui. Já está subindo. — Kouga se sentou na sua poltrona.

Gonza escolheu bem aquele momento para entrar com a comida, deixando a bandeja ali e saindo. Ele ainda traria o resto e a sobremesa.

Kouga verificou o que Gonza fizera, gostando do jantar tradicional japonês. Ele começou a se servir, chamando os outros. Rei se arrastou até lá, roubando um pedaço do peixe grelhado que o ruivo tinha no hashi. Leo se aproveitou dos temakis que tanto adorava. Gonza entrou com o resto e com a sobremesa que fizera especialmente para o Rei.

— Tsubasa, venha antes que Rei coma tudo que tem. — Kouga viu o sorriso de "como mesmo" do Zero, olhando para a cama.

— Não tenho fome. — Tsubasa continuou deitado, virando para o outro lado, quieto.

Leo e Rei se olharam e depois para o Kouga, voltando a comer. Eles ouviram o suspiro que o cavaleiro dourado dera, começando a levantar da cadeira. O ruivo foi até a cama para discutir com Dan, vendo que ele já havia adormecido.

— Vai ver ele comeu algo na rua. Tanto tempo que passou fora, não é? — Rei falou com Leo concordando.

— É, vai ver. Bom, quando ele acordar come algo. Gonza sempre tem uma sopa de emergência pronta. — Kouga voltou para o seu lugar.

— Ótimo, então uma música agora. — Rei pegou o celular para procurar algo, encontrando uma das favoritas de Leo. — Essa você gosta, Leozinho. E já sabe cantar e tudo mais.

Leo até ficou roxo com a forma que Rei falou seu nome, apenas concordando quando a música começou a tocar. Rei cantou baixo, fazendo o monge o acompanhar. Kouga sorrindo para os dois, voltou à atenção para Tsubasa enquanto ouvia a letra.

 _You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small_

 _But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow_

Tsubasa dormia pesado, encolhido na cama, o cabelo cobrindo seu rosto. Até parecia frágil, quase infantil dessa forma. Rei viu o olhar do Kouga, prestando atenção também no Dan.

— Essa música combina com ele. — Rei falou.

— Sim, combina. — Kouga colocou o hashi sobre o prato vazio.

— O que ela fala? — Leo perguntou e Rei a traduziu para o monge.

— Então combina com vocês dois, Kouga-sama. — Leo se sentiu bem satisfeito, vendo Rei pegar a torta de chocolate.

— Hum? — Kouga só olhou para o que Rei fazia.

Rei pegou dois pedaços e ao ver a cara do Kouga, desistiu do terceiro. Aquela torta era divina, não entendia porque sempre deixava o ruivo tão irritado quando comia doces.

— Se prestar atenção, ela é bem para vocês dois. Eu acho. — Leo roubou um pedaço da torta do Rei, o vendo fazer cara de bravo e rindo.

 _Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there_

 _And I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow_

Kouga ficou olhando para o Zero comer doce, aquilo não sendo algo muito bom de fazer naquele momento, desviando o olhar até. Melhor se controlar. Ele levantou e foi até a cama, sentando próximo ao Tsubasa e passando a mão pelo cabelo escuro dele, o vendo suspirar no meio do sono.

A voz de Leo continuou cantando, como se quisesse embalar o cavaleiro moreno que dormia. Kouga fechou os olhos, aproveitando daquele momento tão calmo, tão bom. Tão raro. E conhecendo seus noivos, que não duraria para sempre.

 _I can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there_

 _And I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors, true colors  
True colors are shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow_

E era desse jeito que Kouga gostava de viver: uma surpresa nova a cada dia.

Continua


	3. The Colour Of My Love

**Titulo** : Break The Night With Colour (continuação de Doce Sonho)

 **Autora** : Elizabeta Draculea

 **Fandom** : Garo

 **Ship** : KougaXReiXTsubasaXLeo, SigmaXKougaXLeo.

 **Classificação** : +18

 **Gênero** : yaoi, slash, lemon, romance, fetiche, humor, dark em alguns capítulos, hurt/confort.

 **Warnings/Avisos:** Relacionamento explícito entre duas ou mais pessoas do mesmo sexo (masculino), violência, linguagem baixa, fetiches e fantasias sexuais, non con. Não contém spoiler, continua diretamente do filme Soukoku no Maryu, com algumas alterações. Sigma não morreu apesar de todos acharem que sim.

 **Disclaimer:** Garo não me pertence e nem seus personagens. Caso fosse assim, o Kouga aindaestaria na terceira temporada, na quarta, na quinta. Fic feita para a querida Suryia Tsukiyono que me apresentou essa série fantástica e agora to aqui, completamente viciada. Nasceu por causa de um sonho.

 _Após os eventos da batalha contra Sheloh, Kouga seguia a vida com seus três cavaleiros makai. Entre punições e fantasias sexuais, uma sombra ainda pairava sobre eles, ameaçando o evento do século. Será que eles poderiam quebrar o passado e preencher suas noites com todas as cores existentes?_

 **Break The Night With Colour**

 **Capítulo 03 – The Colour Of My Love**

O dia começou ruim e tinha a tendência de piorar. Era essa a sensação que Rei tinha. Eles acabaram indo dormir logo após Gonza retirar o que sobrara do jantar. Logo que acordou, Zero teve a certeza que era melhor voltar a dormir e pular aquele dia. Todos ainda estavam deitados, todos menos Tsubasa.

Dan já havia levantado e como seu lado da cama estava bem frio, ele já tinha feito isso há muito tempo. Kouga acordou e fechou o semblante ao perceber isso, já irritado. Quando desceram e descobriram que ele havia saído novamente sem comer nada, o humor do ruivo era o pior existente, fazendo até Leo ficar a uma distância segura.

Durante o café, chegaram novas ordens para Kouga, avisando que ele deveria ir imediatamente ao Senado. Os outros estavam dispensados de seus deveres diários, mas Kouga deveria estar no Senado antes das 09:00 horas.

— Quero encontrar vocês dois aqui quando retornar. Os dois. Entenderam? — Garo saiu, sem esperar resposta.

— Senhor, sim senhor! — Rei respondeu, sarcástico.

— Rei-san, Kouga-sama não está com humor para ser provocado. — Leo advertiu.

— Tudo graças ao Tsubasa. O que será que ele tem, hein? Que será que ele está aprontando? — Rei perguntou.

— Ah, também gostaria de saber. Tsubasa-san está muito distante, não é? Desde que ele soubera sobre Sigma e eu. — Leo mordeu os lábios. — Talvez seja por isso que ele não queira mais ficar aqui. Ou perto de mim.

— Para de bobagem, Leo. Se for esse motivo, eu mesmo espanco Tsubasa. Não acredito que ele seja tão mimado e tão idiota. — Rei respondeu, batendo os dedos na mesa. — O que me faz pensar, quando o nosso casamento sair, se sair logicamente, você já pensou no seu anel?

— Anel? — Leo perguntou sem entender.

— Sim, anel. É a tradição, não é? A noiva/esposa usar o anel com o nome do marido. — Zero explicou, colocando o rosto na mão. — Nosso príncipe é bem tradicional, deve ter pensado em um anel para cada, mas estava aqui pensando no fato que nós não somos bem tradicionais não é? Nem comuns.

— Sim? — Leo perguntou meio hesitante, sempre que Rei pensava todos eles pagavam com algum tipo de punição do Kouga.

— Que tal assim: além do anel ter uma tatuagem do nome do Kouga ao redor do dedo.

— Tatuagem? Como assim? — Leo se inclinou já mais interessado.

— Bem aqui, o nome dele dando uma volta, como se realmente fosse um anel. Grande o suficiente para quem chegasse perto pudesse ler a quem nós pertencemos. — Rei sorriu, pensando na cara do Kouga vendo aquilo.

— Acho que dessa vez suas ideias não nos colocarão em um problema grande. — Leo vira a cara brava do Zero, tossindo e continuando. — Mas precisamos falar com Tsubasa sobre isso.

— E é o que vamos fazer. Kouga deve demorar um tempo lá no Senado, então vamos aproveitar e ir atrás da nossa Miss Piggy. — Rei já levantava, puxando o Leo para a porta.

—Mas, Rei-san. Kouga-sama disse para a gente não sair! Se ele retornar e não nos encontrar... — Rei interrompeu o monge.

— Vamos e voltamos rápido, ninguém vai notar sequer que a gente saiu. — puxando o monge para fora de casa.

Gonza ficara olhando para os dois, balançando a cabeça. Algo lhe dizia que aquilo não iria dar certo e com o humor que Kouga-sama já estava.

Tsubasa continuava a treinar, já estava dessa forma há mais de 5 horas. Levantara antes de o sol raiar e desde então estava daquela forma, treinando. Ele sentiu a aproximação de alguém, bufando meio impaciente quando descobriu quem eram os seus visitantes.

— Eu não disse que o encontrava, Leozinho? — Rei disse sorrindo.

— Tsubasa-san, estávamos preocupados. — Leo sorriu, se aproximando.

— Não precisam, estava apenas treinando. — Dan colocou o Bo dentro do casaco, pegando a garrafa com água e bebendo.

— Que bom, porque agora temos um assunto para tratar. — Rei já foi puxando Tsubasa, levando ele para fora da floresta. — Vamos até aquela doceria nova para conversar.

— Assunto? Conversar? Ah, não. Suas ideias sempre acabam com alguma parte minha doendo por vários dias. — Tsubasa falara, tentando se soltar.

— E você adorando cada minuto, né? Nem precisa me agradecer. — Rei foi arrastando Tsubasa, nem ligando para ele protestando no caminho.

Leo seguiu os dois, balançando a cabeça. Quando finalmente chegaram à doceria, Rei já havia explicado quase tudo sobre o plano da tattoo. Sentando e pedindo três doces diferentes, Rei olhara para Tsubasa esperando a resposta dele.

— Eu não estou com fome. — Dan dissera, vendo os doces chegar. — E por mim, tudo bem.

— Como assim não está com fome? Olha essa delicia ta só te esperando. — Rei dissera, vendo o parfait de creme de limão, sabendo que era o favorito de Tsubasa.

— Não tenho fome. — Tsubasa ficara sentado, vendo os outros passarem.

Leo começou a comer a mousse de chocolate, lambendo a colher devagar, vendo Rei franzir a testa. Sabia que era o doce favorito de Tsubasa, todos sabiam que ele era louco por doces de limão e doces de feijão, mas nunca comia o último. Nunca.

— Tsubasa-san, nem um pedaço? Para experimentar. — Leo falara, tentando fazer com que o moreno comesse e vendo a negativa dele.

Rei deixou aquilo de lado, ele mesmo comendo os doces. Já que o outro não queria não seria ele que desperdiçaria doce à toa.

Kouga estava aguardando pela Grace-sama, o cavaleiro estava parado e olhando para a parede. Seu humor não melhorara em nada desde que saíra de sua residência. Ele ouviu a guardiã se aproximar, se ajoelhando.

— Kouga, o Senado analisou e julgou seu pedido para a união com os cavaleiros Rei, Tsubasa e Leo. Conforme a decisão, você tem a permissão do Senado para realizar essa união, da forma que achar melhor. — Grace disse, entregando para o cavaleiro a permissão por escrito.

Kouga sorriu, pelo menos era uma notícia boa. Agora era seguir com o plano, verificar o que tinha já pedido para ser feito e fazer o resto.

— Obrigado, Grace-sama. — Ele pegou o pergaminho, guardando em seu casaco.

— Isso é tudo, aproveite o dia com seus noivos. — Sorrindo, ela dispensou o cavaleiro.

Kouga fez uma mesura, saindo do Senado e indo direto para sua casa. Ele entrou na mansão, vendo o lugar em silêncio e achando aquilo muito estranho.

— Gonza. — Kouga chamou o mordomo, o vendo aparecer. — Onde eles estão? — a pergunta era direta, seca e pela cara do ruivo não teria uma boa recepção.

— Eles, ah... eles... — Gonza engasgou, pensando no que ia falar.

— Gonza. — Kouga falou firme, fechando os punhos.

— Eles saíram. — Não tinha como falar outra coisa, não dava para dizer eles estão no telhado tomando sol, ou caçando na floresta perto da mansão.

Kouga respirou fundo, dispensando o mordomo, indo até a sala e se sentando na poltrona que dava diretamente para a porta. Ele esperaria até a hora que aqueles cavaleiros voltassem. E aí… Bom, aí eles entenderiam uma lição.

Leo olhou para a hora, reclamando que tinham demorado demais. Rei olhava pra cima com um calado Tsubasa ao lado. Os três entraram em casa juntos e sentindo que realmente aquele não era um dia bom. Kouga levantou os olhos para a porta, o cavaleiro estava sentado na sala, o rosto apoiado na mão e a expressão fechada.

— Eu disse que não era para vocês saírem. — Rei sentira um frio passar por sua espinha, gelando até sua alma. Era agora que ele não andaria por um mês. — Leo, vá para o quarto e fique de joelhos, com a cabeça abaixada até a hora em que eu mandar que saia.

Leo nem olhou para o lado, seguindo direto e fazendo o que exatamente Kouga havia mandado. Rei engoliu em seco, vendo o cavaleiro dourado levantar.

— Tsubasa, para o salão de treino, agora. — Kouga disse, pegando uma corda branca e uma venda.

— Não. — Rei até olhara para o Tsubasa, vendo se era ele mesmo que estava ali.

— Não? Você está me desafiando? — Kouga caminhou devagar até os dois.

Tsubasa levantou o rosto, a pura imagem do desafio. Rei não sabia dizer se era pelo jogo que havia entre eles ou simplesmente por ser maluco. Ou os dois.

— Vamos resolver isso, acho que você precisa ser disciplinado com mais afinco hoje. — Ele foi até o Rei, fazendo ele se ajoelhar, amarrando os braços do moreno e os prendendo em suas pernas, deixando de uma forma que seria impossível ele se mover. Colocando a venda em seus olhos, Kouga passou a mão devagar pelo rosto do Zero.

— Isso não me parece muito bom. E se algum horror louco surgir aqui e decidir me comer e não do jeito que você quer? — Rei falara.

— Pelo visto, vai precisar disso aqui também. — Kouga pegou em seu casaco uma mordaça negra, colocando ela na boca do Rei, impedindo que ele falasse. — Finalmente, calado.

Kouga deixou o cavaleiro ali, onde ele estava virando para o Tsubasa e caminhando até ele, vendo o moreno não sair do lugar. Petulante. Ele segurou o braço do moreno com força, o arrastando pelo caminho, o ouvindo reclamar, espernear e tentar se soltar o tempo todo.

Chegando ao lugar onde treinava ele soltou Tsubasa ali, quase o jogando contra o chão, mas se controlando um pouco para não machucá-lo de verdade.

— Eu vou ensinar Leo primeiro, você irá me aguardar aqui, entendeu? Se não estiver aqui será bem pior do que planejei. — Ele deu a volta, fechando a porta. Sabia que Tsubasa sairia dali.

Quando finalmente chegou ao quarto, Kouga olhou para o monge de joelhos. Era completamente excitante o fato de ele obedecer de forma tão perfeita. Um perfeito escravo para o seu mestre. A convivência com Rei já o tinha afetado de vez, pelo visto. Não havia muita salvação para ele agora, então o melhor era aproveitar daquela loucura e insanidade.

— Leo, Leo. Meu lindo monge. My lady. Você me ama? — Kouga perguntou.

— Sim. — Leo dissera, sem levantar a cabeça.

— É meu escravo e obedece somente o que digo, não é? — Kouga se aproximou devagar.

— Sim, Kouga-sama. — Leo até sentiu o corpo tremer.

— Então, por que me desobedeceu? Por que não ficou em casa conforme eu havia falado que era para vocês fazerem? Eu esperava isso de Rei, mas não de você. — Kouga tinha a decepção na voz, andando ao redor do monge.

— Eu não queria desobedecê-lo, mas estava preocupado com Tsubasa e Rei queria discutir… — Leo parara de falar, lembrando que não podia contar da surpresa.

— Discutir? O que? — vendo que o moreno não falava, Kouga colocou o pé sobre a base da coluna dele, o forçando para baixo. — Eu quero saber.

— Eu... eu não posso falar, Kouga-sama. Prometi que não falaria nada. — Leo mordeu os lábios.

— Tsc tsc tsc. Muita decepção, meu monge. Serei obrigado a te punir. Você quer que eu o puna? — Kouga balançou a cabeça.

— Eu quero o que desejar fazer, meu mestre. Somente o que você desejar. — Leo dissera de forma tão sincera que Kouga até respirou fundo. Tanta entrega e tanta confiança.

— Então você gostará dessa punição. Tire a roupa e deite na cama. — Ele sentou em sua poltrona, vendo o monge fazer o que lhe era ordenado.

Leo deitara na cama, esperando a próxima ordem. O olhar de Kouga sobre seu corpo inteiro, sobre seu sexo já o deixava tão excitado, tão quente.

— Agora quero que você se masturbe, devagar. Abra bem as pernas, quero ver cada pedaço e cada parte do seu sexo enquanto faz isso. — Kouga dissera, vendo o rosto de o monge corar, mas obedecendo. — Segure somente a base, assim. Agora para cima e para baixo, bem lentamente.

Leo fazia dessa forma, os dedos percorrendo a carne dura de seu membro, subindo e descendo, o corpo tremendo aos poucos, querendo aumentar o ritmo, sem poder. Kouga ia observando a expressão do monge, a forma como ele gemia baixo. Delicioso.

— Agora eu quero que imagine que sua outra mão sou eu, Leo e quero que coloque seus dedos bem fundos dentro de você, sem parar de se masturbar. Eu quero ver você se comendo, até eu dizer para parar. — Leo sentira até um fogo passar pelas veias, aquilo era…

Ele se inclinou com dificuldade, conseguindo o angulo certo, introduzindo dois dedos em sua entrada, seguindo o mesmo ritmo que tocava em sua ereção. Os pequenos gritos que saiam de sua garganta eram acompanhados de longos gemidos.

Kouga lambeu a boca, devagar. A visão do moreno se masturbando e se comendo com os dedos ao mesmo tempo era de um erotismo incrível. Ele levantou devagar, se aproximando da cama.

— Pare. Pare o que está fazendo agora. — Kouga dissera, vendo o monge o obedecer. Seu rosto afogueado, a boca trêmula.

Ele não disse nada, puxando o noivo pelo pé até a beira da cama, colocando as longas pernas dele em seus ombros. Kouga soltou sua calça, a deixando cair até o chão. Segurando seu sexo duro e colocando na entrada já estimulada do monge, entrando todo de uma vez, o ouvindo gritar seu nome. Tão doce.

Segurando a ereção dele com uma das mãos e forçando sua cintura com a outra, o cavaleiro dourado começara a estocar. Ele se inclinou um pouco, puxando com mais força contra o corpo de Leo, vendo ele gemer de dor e prazer, falando no ouvido dele:

— Você nunca mais vai me desobedecer não é? — Kouga tinha a voz rouca pelo desejo.

— Nunca, nunca mais... ahhh Kouga-sama... por favor... — Leo gemia, sentindo a mão de Kouga prender seu sexo, apertando a base, impedindo o gozo e depois estimulando.

— Então diga: sim, meu mestre. Eu nunca mais irei desobedecê-lo. Diga e eu deixo você gozar. — Kouga falou baixo, meio rouco.

— Sim, meu mestre. Eu nunca mais irei desobedecê-lo. — Leo falou, com uma lagrima escorrendo pelo rosto, sentindo as estocadas firmes em sua próstata.

Kouga se afastou um pouco, engolindo todo o sexo duro do moreno, começando a sugar com força. Ele ouviu Leo gritar seu nome, sentindo o jato quente em sua garganta. Engolindo até a última gota, ele o deitou direito na cama, dando um longo beijo em sua boca.

Leo ficou jogado, já meio adormecido, meio acordado. Em completo êxtase. Kouga se arrumou, fechando a calça e pegando o chicote que o monge havia comprado uma vez. Antes de ir até a sala, foi até a cozinha e pegou algumas pedras de gelo e uma calda quente de chocolate. Agora ele estava preparado para o resto.

Chegando à sala ele se deparou com a imagem de Rei, ainda no mesmo lugar. Principalmente que não havia como ele se soltar e sair dali. Rei virou o rosto na direção do som dos passos, sabendo que era o Kouga.

— Agora você, minha Gisele. Você tem arrastado Leo em todas as suas traquinagens, em tudo que apronta. Agora o fez até jurar segredo. Hum. Não gosto nada disso, nada, nada disso. Está na hora de aprender algum controle. — Kouga disse se aproximando do Rei.

A forma como ele estava amarrado não deixava que fizesse nada, mas dava todo o acesso necessário para o que Kouga tinha em mente. Ele se abaixou, abrindo o zíper da calça de Zero, o vendo gemer meio estrangulado por causa da mordaça.

Passando a língua pela glande e estimulando um pouco o sexo, Kouga viu Rei tremer inteiro, tentando se soltar. Sem perder tempo, o ruivo colocara uma pedra de gelo na boca, engolindo o sexo duro de Rei, deixando que o gelo a tocasse inteiro. Rei jogara a cabeça para trás, arfando, sem poder nem gritar.

Kouga tirou o gelo da boca, passando pela glande com a mão e a deixando derreter, o líquido entrando pelo buraquinho ali. Ele pegara outra pedra de gelo, passando pela base e subindo. Quando se viu satisfeito que a carne estava bem gelada, o ruivo pegara o pote de calda quente de chocolate, derramando por sobre toda a ereção de Rei.

Rei não conseguia nem pensar, a vontade que ele tinha era de gritar, era de implorar para que Kouga o chupasse, o comesse, para que Kouga fizesse qualquer coisa com ele. Qualquer coisa. Primeiro a sensação de frio, a boca dele junto, aquilo subindo por toda a pele sensível. Agora era quente, muito quente e depois do gelado parecia queimar ainda mais.

Kouga não perdeu tempo, deslizando a boca pelo sexo melado de chocolate, limpando toda a calda do membro duro, o deixando cada vez mais e mais duro e excitado, mas sem dar a pressão necessária para o gozo. Uma forma muito boa para tortura, o ruivo pensava.

Se afastando, ele viu Rei arfar, tremer, o suor escorrendo pelo pescoço dele, deixando seu cabelo negro e longo todo úmido, molhado.

— Você quer que eu te coma, Gisele? Quer que eu te deixe gozar? — Kouga viu Rei mover a cabeça devagar, afirmando. — Então eu vou soltar seus braços e suas pernas, vou te colocar de quatro aqui no chão e vou fazer isso, com uma condição: não pode tirar a venda ou a mordaça. Entendeu?

Rei fizera um sim com a cabeça. Kouga foi até as cordas e as soltando, vendo que já começavam a marcar e a cortar a pele clara do moreno. Ele o empurrou, o deixando sobre suas mãos e joelhos, abaixando a calça dele o suficiente para o que precisava. Abrindo só o zíper e se ajoelhando atrás, começara a invasão, bem devagar. Sabia que aquilo deixava Zero enlouquecido, mas segurando a cintura dele com as mãos e impedindo que forçasse o que fazia.

Rei gemia, se controlando para não arrancar mordaça e venda, para não começar a pedir para que Kouga o fodesse com força, deixando que o ruivo comandasse aquilo. Ele encostou o rosto em suas mãos, sentindo o corpo balançar.

Kouga segurou o cabelo de Rei o puxando e levantando o rosto dele, começando a estocar mais e mais rápido. Rei tremia, a dor em sua nuca era ainda melhor, aquilo vibrando em seu sexo, o sentindo pulsar e já a se desmanchar.

Acertando o ponto certo mais duas vezes, Kouga deixara que Rei caísse de volta ao chão, saindo de dentro dele. Vendo o Zero literalmente desmontar, o ruivo tirou sua venda e mordaça, limpando onde havia marcado, dando pequenos beijos ali.

Rei sorrira meio languido. Aqueles beijos sempre eram a forma de Kouga dizer que o amava e que não havia nenhum tipo de intenção em machucá-lo. Sempre era o prazer de Rei que o ruivo procurava, sempre.

Ele virou de lado, ficando jogado no chão, todo melado e bem dolorido, mas muito feliz. E satisfeito. Estava tão fora de si que nem percebeu a hora que o noivo saíra da sala. Ainda faltava um.

Kouga fora até o lugar onde deixara Tsubasa, não o encontrando lá, obviamente. Ele seguiu até onde o sentia, vendo o moreno parado próximo a janela do corredor. Pegando o chicote nas mãos, fora até Dan, o segurando pelo braço.

— Você não aprende não é? Depois não reclame. Está na hora da sua disciplina. — Ele disse já arrastando Tsubasa de volta para o salão.

O moreno tentava se soltar, sendo arrastado e agora sim, jogado contra o chão. Ele ficou caído ali, se arrastando para longe de Kouga. Vendo o chicote na mão do ruivo e depois para o rosto dele, Tsubasa engolira em seco. E continuou a desafiar.

— Eu não vou fazer nada disso. Não vou! — Disse com o queixo erguido.

— Tire a roupa. — Kouga falou baixo

— Não. — Tsubasa respondeu, rapidamente.

— Tire. A. Roupa. — O ruivo falou pausadamente, sabendo que o moreno negaria.

— Não. — Tsubasa encarou o ruivo, a expressão séria.

Kouga pegou o chicote, acertando as pernas de Tsubasa. Era mais psicológico que físico, sem usar força, mas, ainda assim, sabendo que ele seria marcado pelo chicote. Usando novamente, ele repetiu o pedido:

— Tire a roupa. — Kouga viu Tsubasa tremer.

Tsubasa fizera o que Kouga ordenara, deixando a roupa que usava de lado, tirando inclusive Goruba do pulso. Ele se abraçou, o rosto erguido. Teimosamente resistente. Kouga usou o chicote novamente, acertando uma das nádegas do moreno.

— Abaixe a cabeça, Tsubasa ou baterei em você com mais força. — Kouga dissera, vendo ele não obedecer, o acertando realmente com um pouco de força a mais. — Abaixe. A. Cabeça.

Tsubasa obedecera, o ruivo se aproximou devagar, dando uma voltinha por ele e o olhando de cima a baixo. Segurou a anca clara com uma mão, batendo ali com certa pressão, deixando a marca dos dedos.

— Eu vou lhe dar algumas ordens e você irá obedecê-las. Se fizer direito, eu tiro uma peça de roupa. Se fizer errado, você ganhará um tapa ou uma chicotada, entendido? — Kouga viu que ele não respondia, dando outro tapa nele. — Entendido?

— Sim. — Tsubasa respondera,

— Muito bem. No chão. — Kouga falara, apontando.

Tsubasa fora se sentar, levando uma chicotada nas pernas, vendo o ruivo fazer um não com a cabeça, ele se ajoelhando e ficando de quatro. Kouga retirara a blusa que vestia.

— Agora, venha até a minha frente. — Ele usou o chicote quando o moreno tentara levantar, voltando e andando de quatro mesmo até o cavaleiro. Kouga sorriu, tirando a calça e jogando de lado. — Você vai me chupar devagar, Tsubasa, vai seguir o que eu te mandar fazer com a boca. Sem usar os dentes, entendeu?

Tsubasa pegou a ereção com a boca, começando a sugá-la. Ele ouvia cada ordem que Kouga lhe dava, tentando obedecer conforme ele queria. Sentiu a mão pesada do cavaleiro em sua bunda quando sem querer passara o canino pela glande.

—Ah, assim. Use a língua ali, muito bem. — Kouga segurou a cabeça de Tsubasa, forçando o ritmo dele, puxando os fios negros. — Agora que você já me deixou bem molhado, fique de pé.

Tsubasa levantou, ficando de pé. Ele foi virado e inclinado, com Kouga o segurando pelo quadril e puxando de encontro a sua ereção. Dan soltou um pequeno grito, quase perdendo o equilíbrio. O ruivo o estocava sem piedade, sem cuidado. Sentia o corpo inteiro doer, junto das palmadas que ainda recebia.

Kouga segurava a cintura fina de Tsubasa, forçando que ele ficasse de pé, o comendo assim, sem apoio, sem parar. Ainda assim, sentia o corpo menor tremer, excitado. Virou o rosto dele para si, o beijando, forçando a língua dentro de sua boca. Ouvindo o moreno gritar seu nome.

Tsubasa sentiu a visão sumir, toda a força que tinha desaparecer, o gozo explodindo tão forte que o fizera perder os sentidos por segundos, só não caindo por completo porque Kouga o segurava. O ruivo já no limite também, deixando que o orgasmo e o prazer o levassem, saindo de dentro de Dan com seu sexo ainda pingando, deixando o sêmen escorrer por suas pernas.

Deitando com ele nos braços, Kouga ficara um tempo assim ali no chão. Deixando que tudo voltasse ao normal, até mesmo seu humor.

— Você precisa de um banho. — Dan fez um sim, já se levantando. — Tsubasa.

O moreno virou o rosto, se inclinando e dando um pequeno beijo no Kouga, se afastando depois, indo para o banheiro.

Kouga ficou olhando para o moreno sair, balançando a cabeça e olhando a zona que fizera ali. Gonza uma hora ficaria bravo com ele. Foi até a roupa de Tsubasa a pegando, vendo Goruba ali e lembrando que ainda estava com Zaruba na mão, olhando para o anel como se pedisse desculpas.

Se Zaruba pudesse balançar a cabeça ele faria exatamente isso, mas o máximo que podia fazer era o de levantar a sobrancelha.

— Kouga, eu sei que não foi com essa intenção, mas dessa vez foi meio exagerado o que fez com Tsubasa. – Goruba falara, atraindo a atenção do cavaleiro.

— Eu não fiz nada além do que ele já pedira para fazer antes, Goruba. — Kouga falou meio irritado.

— Ele ter pedido algo assim antes não muda o fato que não deveria ter feito isso agora. — Fora a única coisa que o bracelete falara, ficando quieto depois.

— Você precisa conversar com Goruba sobre isso, será muito importante, Kouga. Arrume um jeito de conversar conosco sem os cavaleiros. — Kouga olhou pro Zaruba, sem entender nada.

— Está bem. — disse já saindo e indo ver os outros.

Rei já não estava mais na sala, deviam estar no quarto. Ele foi até lá, entrando e vendo Leo e Zero já de banhos tomados e deitados na cama, praticamente jogados sobre ela.

— Tsubasa? — Perguntara.

— No banheiro, tomando banho. Sozinho. Por que ele é chato. — Rei dissera, sendo cutucado por Leo. — Ele é.

— Deixe Tsubasa-san, Rei-san. — O monge falara, se espreguiçando.

Kouga fora até o banheiro, vendo que porta estava aberta e entrando. Tsubasa já terminava de se enxugar e se arrumar, usando uma camisa longa, quase como se fosse uma camisola. Era raro ver o moreno daquele jeito, sempre usava uma calça leve para dormir.

— Você está bem? — Kouga disse preocupado com a conversa que tivera com Goruba. E se tivesse realmente o machucado?

— Estou. — Tsubasa respondera para o ruivo, sorrindo para ele.

— Hum. — Ele o viu sair, fechando a porta logo depois. Após um banho rápido e indo para o quarto com a toalha em volta da cintura, Kouga olhara para os três noivos, pegando o pergaminho e entregando para eles.

Os três olharam o que estava escrito, com Leo sorrindo e quase dando pulinhos. Rei sorrira também, mas mantendo a pose. Logicamente que ele estava gritando por dentro, mas era necessário manter a pose. Tsubasa inclinou a cabeça, pensativo.

— E como será essa cerimônia? Tradicional? — ele perguntara.

— Nada conosco é tão tradicional, mas já estou arrumando as coisas. — Kouga dissera, sentando.

— Se eu conseguisse andar ou sentar, adoraria ir comemorar agora. — Rei falara meio sonhador.

— Acho que vocês já comemoraram o suficiente. — Kouga falara sério.

Os três se entreolharam, voltando para o Kouga e sorrindo. Já haviam acertado mesmo o que iam fazer, agora era o momento de continuar com o plano. Kouga ficou olhando para os três, logicamente que aprontando algo, ou planejando isso.

Gonza bateu de leve na porta, entrando logo em seguida e perguntando se eles almoçariam ou na realidade quase jantar.

— Comeremos aqui, Gonza. — Kouga respondera vendo o mordomo sair.

— Kouga-sama, eu tenho um pedido para fazer. — Leo dissera com o ruivo virando na sua direção. — Gostaria que vocês fossem comigo até a casa da minha família.

Rei e Kouga olharam para o Leo, achando aquele pedido estranho. O monge suspirou, arrumando a franja com os dedos.

— Desde que Sigma desaparecera, nunca mais retornei lá. E como ficaremos aqui depois do casamento, preciso resolver o que fazer com a mansão e tudo que era do meu pai e do meu irmão. Eu não gostaria de ir sozinho. — Ele terminou quase em um sussurro, a voz bem baixa.

— Está bem, podemos ir depois do jantar se preferir. — Kouga olhou para o Rei que concordara, vendo Tsubasa não falar nada. — Tudo bem para todos?

— Claro que sim, sabe disso. Iremos com você, Leozinho. — Rei sorriu, dando um beijo estalado no monge.

— Tudo bem. — foi a única coisa que Tsubasa respondeu, levantando. — Vou me trocar então.

Leo suspirou vendo Tsubasa sair e ir se trocar, o monge até perdendo o que ia falar depois. Rei fez menção de ir atrás de Dan, ouvindo a voz de Shiruba.

— Rei, você precisa também ir se trocar. — Zero olhou para o medalhão, querendo responder e sendo cortado. — Vá agora.

— Vamos todos já fazer isso, assim não atrasamos. — Kouga se levantou.

Rei balançara a cabeça, deixando quieto e indo lá se arrumar, esperando o Leo para saírem juntos.

Tsubasa retornou, pegando Goruba e o colocando no pulso, passando a mão pelo cabelo escuro e o arrumando. Ele viu Kouga já retornar vestido, o ruivo observando os movimentos que Dan fazia.

— Pronto! Arrumados e com tudo o que é necessário no casaco. — Rei entrara com Leo logo atrás de Kouga, abraçando a cintura do ruivo.

Kouga sorriu para o noivo, ouvindo a porta fechar. Tsubasa já havia saído, sem falar nada.

— Vamos descer. — ele puxara Rei para o lado, segurando a mão de Leo também.

Gonza já servia a comida, o mordomo conversando com Tsubasa. Era algo mais ocidental, ao que parecia. E lógico que tinha o doce para o Rei. O jantar fora dominado pela conversa animada entre Rei e Leo, o monge explicando sobre a casa dele.

— Tão difícil essa vida de único cavaleiro pobre. — Rei fizera um bico. — Pelo menos agora eu posso ser sustentado com dignidade.

— Você não herdou as posses de Douji, Rei? — Kouga perguntara.

— Ginga herdou e ele está morto, né? — Rei falara. — Eu não poderia ficar com nada daquilo, não seria o certo. Nunca fizera muita diferença, o dinheiro.

Kouga sorriu para o noivo, sabia bem como Rei era e que dinheiro não tinha a menor importância para ele. Para nenhum deles, na realidade. Hoje, no entanto, o ruivo sabia que sem ele não era uma vida fácil mesmo para um cavaleiro makai.

— Gonza, nós vamos viajar por uns dias. Tome conta de tudo aqui, se precisar sabe como me encontrar. — Kouga disse ao ver o mordomo retornar para retirar a mesa.

— Está bem, Kouga-sama. Será para algo do Senado? — Gonza viu a negativa do patrão, ficando curioso.

— Vamos acompanhar Leo até a sua casa e ajudá-lo a resolver algumas pendências lá. — Kouga respondeu.

— Ah, então será uma viagem de descanso. Assim é melhor. Boa viagem e retornem em segurança. — O mordomo fez uma mesura, tirando um sorriso do Leo.

— Obrigado, Gonza-san. — O monge agradecera. Ele virou para falar com Tsubasa e vendo o lugar do moreno vazio e seu prato já retirado.

Kouga levantou, vendo Rei terminar todo o bolo que tinha sobrado, já se dirigindo até a porta.

Leo e Rei seguiram o ruivo, vendo Tsubasa saindo da cozinha e os acompanhar. Os quatro foram para fora, seguindo até a casa de Leo pelo caminho makai.

Gonza balançou a cabeça, levando o que sobrara na mesa para a cozinha, vendo o prato de Tsubasa intocado sobre a pia.

Leo olhava a mansão em que crescera, a cabeça cheia de lembranças. Algumas boas outras nem tanto. Ele entrou primeiro, deixando os outros cavaleiros o seguirem. Era uma mansão com um estilo ainda mais antigo que a do Kouga, algumas fotos dele com o pai e o irmão, uma ou outra da mãe. E nenhuma de Sigma já adulto.

Kouga olhou ao redor com Rei já mexendo em tudo que era lugar e Tsubasa apenas parado, meio sem saber o que fazer. Leo sorriu para o Rei, mostrando as fotos dos pais, falando sobre eles.

— Você pensa em fazer o que com essa casa, Leo? — Kouga perguntara

— Eu não sei, não gostaria de me desfazer dela. Apesar de tudo, foi onde cresci e onde meus pais foram felizes. Apesar de que será difícil ter um herdeiro para ela agora. — O monge falara, ficando com o rosto vermelho.

— Podemos adotar, assim todos vocês poderão ter um herdeiro para sua armadura. — Kouga dissera com os três olhando para o noivo. — Não?

— Você pensa em adotar um filho conosco? — Rei perguntara, até meio incrédulo.

— Sim, vocês não? — Kouga perguntara achando aquilo até meio absurdo.

Leo sorrira, fazendo um sim com a cabeça. Rei ainda estava meio pensativo, lembrando-se da forma que ele próprio havia sido acolhido por Douji. É, seria bom ter um igualzinho, um bebê adotado assim como ele fora. Pena que não poderia ter um mini-Kouga correndo pela casa.

— Então, sempre existe a adoção. — Kouga sorrira para os noivos, vendo o sorriso deles.

— Isso merece música de comemoração. Olha essa aqui, perfeita para tocar no nosso casamento. — Zero disse, já colocando a música para tocar. Era algo bem meloso, daquelas cantoras ocidentais que só cantavam coisas românticas.

 _I'll paint my mood in shades of blue  
Paint my soul to be with you  
I'll sketch your lips in shaded tones  
Draw your mouth to my own_

 _I'll draw your arms around my waist_  
 _Then all doubt I shall erase_  
 _I'll paint the rain that softly lands on_  
 _Your wind-blown hair_

 _I'll trace a hand to wipe your tears_  
 _A look to calm your fears_  
 _A silhouette of dark and light_  
 _While we hold each other oh so tight_

 _I'll paint a sun to warm your heart_  
 _Swearing that we'll never part_  
 _That's the colour of my love_

Leo balançou a cabeça, sendo puxado pelo Rei para dançar, os dois indo até o Kouga e o abraçando juntos, fazendo o ruivo dançar também junto enquanto Rei cantava a letra meio que brincando com ela.

— E como você tem algo assim para ouvir, Rei? — Leo perguntou e viu Rei dar uma piscada para ele, safado.

— Tenho músicas para todos os momentos e gostos, Leozinho. — Rei respondeu, rindo.

Pegando o pincel de Leo, Rei imitava a letra, sem deixar de fazer os dois cavaleiros o seguir na dança, se divertindo com o rosto bravo de Kouga, dando pequenos beijos na boca do cavaleiro dourado.

— _I'll paint the truth Show how I feel Try make you completely real  
I'll use a brush so light and fine To draw you close and make you mine I'll paint the stars in the evening sky Draw their light into your eyes A touch of grace that softly falls on Your moonlit face I'll trace your hand to hold in mine A kiss to mark the time A silhouette of dark and light While we hold each other oh so tight I'll paint a sun to warm your heart Swearing that we'll never part That's the colour of my love_.

Kouga balançou a cabeça, virando para Tsubasa e indo chamá-lo para ficar mais próximo, o vendo dormir no sofá. Leo olhou para lá também, suspirando.

— Acho que vou lá em cima ver como o quarto está. Vamos ter de ficar no quarto dos meus pais, é a maior cama que tem na casa. Na minha antiga acho que não cabe todo mundo nela. — O monge se soltou, indo ver como estavam os quartos.

Kouga viu o monge sair, puxando Rei para seus braços e continuando a dançar com ele até que a música terminasse. Amanhã ele encararia todos os problemas que precisava, não agora. Agora o que importava era estar ali, com eles e ouvir Rei cantando baixo em seu ouvido.

 _I'll draw the years all passing by  
So much to learn so much to try_

 _And with this ring our lives will start_  
 _Swearing that we'll never part_  
 _I offer what you cannot buy_  
 _Devoted love until we die_

Continua


	4. Black Is The Color Of My True Loves Hair

**Titulo** : Break The Night With Colour (continuação de Doce Sonho)

 **Autora** : Elizabeta Draculea

 **Fandom** : Garo

 **Ship** : KougaXReiXTsubasaXLeo, SigmaXKougaXLeo, OMCXTsubasa.

 **Classificação** : +18

 **Gênero** : yaoi, slash, lemon, romance, fetiche, humor, dark em alguns capítulos, hurt/confort.

 **Warnings/Avisos:** Relacionamento explícito entre duas ou mais pessoas do mesmo sexo (masculino), violência, linguagem baixa, fetiches e fantasias sexuais, non con. Não contém spoiler, continua diretamente do filme Soukoku no Maryu, com algumas alterações. Sigma não morreu apesar de todos acharem que sim.

 **Disclaimer:** Garo não me pertence e nem seus personagens. Caso fosse assim, o Kouga aindaestaria na terceira temporada, na quarta, na quinta. Fic feita para a querida Suryia Tsukiyono que me apresentou essa série fantástica e agora to aqui, completamente viciada. Nasceu por causa de um sonho.

 _Após os eventos da batalha contra Sheloh, Kouga seguia a vida com seus três cavaleiros makai. Entre punições e fantasias sexuais, uma sombra ainda pairava sobre eles, ameaçando o evento do século. Será que eles poderiam quebrar o passado e preencher suas noites com todas as cores existentes?_

 **Break The Night With Colour**

 **Capítulo 04 — Black Is The Color Of My True Love's Hair**

Leo arrumara tudo que tinha de Sigma na casa, deixando separado para ser levado embora. Ele também já tinha arrumado tudo que eram de seus pais, mostrando para Kouga e Rei e falando sobre o que se lembrava de cada objeto. Tsubasa ainda estava deitado quando ele começara a arrumar as coisas e Kouga havia confirmado que ele ainda estava na cama quando ele e Rei levantaram.

— Ah, não tenho nada para comer nessa casa. Vou ter de sair para comprar algo. — Leo dissera, lembrando que não tinham comido nada.

— Podemos ir com você. — Kouga dissera, vendo a negativa do monge.

— Não, Kouga-sama. Vou rápido resolver isso. Quando Tsubasa tiver acordado, nós saímos todos juntos e almoçamos fora. Tudo bem? — o monge perguntara meio receoso.

— Tudo bem. Está combinado. — Kouga sorrira, dando um beijo no rosto de Leo. — Volte logo.

O monge concordou, pegando seu pincel e saindo. Kouga voltara a olhar as fotos de Leo quando criança, vendo Rei meio pensativo em um canto.

— O que foi minha Gisele? — o ruivo perguntara. — Por que tão triste?

— Né, Kouga… eu estava pensando sobre o que conversamos ontem. — Rei falara sem encarar o noivo. — Sobre adotar um filho. Eu acho realmente que ia ser muito bom ter um nosso, mesmo que não seja um mini-Kouga para correr por aí. Só…

— Só? — Kouga inclinou a cabeça.

— Só que seria tão bom se ele não precisasse ser cavaleiro makai não é? Ter uma vida normal, crescer como qualquer criança deve. Sei que isso é impossível, que os horrors não serão totalmente destruídos nunca, mas gostaria que nosso filho não tivesse que lidar com o que lidamos todos os dias. — Zero suspirou, arrumando o cabelo. — Mas seria bom ter um filho, fazer o mesmo que Douji fez por mim.

Kouga ficou olhando para o moreno, o vendo tão vulnerável e frágil como raramente Rei permitia que o vissem. Sem falar nada o ruivo abraçou a cintura do moreno, o puxando para si. Com um beijo em sua nuca, Kouga virou Rei para si, os dois ficando de frente um para o outro.

— Eu concordo com tudo que disse menos um ponto. — Rei ficou olhando para o noivo, meio receoso. — Seria muito melhor um mini-Rei na minha vida. Um bem parecido com você, perfeito como você. Lindo.

O moreno abriu a boca, os olhos lacrimejando. Ele encostou a testa na do Kouga, ficando assim um tempo. A voz saiu baixa e mais doce do que era o costume, mais sincera.

— Eu te amo, Kouga. Com todo o meu corpo e alma. — Rei falara sem conseguir deter as lágrimas.

— E eu a você, minha Gisele. Meu lindo Rei. A coisa mais doce que já provei e tive na minha vida. — o ruivo disse, limpando as lágrimas que caíam. — Não chore.

Rei fez um sim com a cabeça, puxando o noivo para si e o beijando devagar. Cada movimento era feito com cuidado, com delicadeza. Kouga puxou a roupa que o moreno vestia, levando ele na direção da cama que tinha naquele quarto.

Pouco importava onde estavam ou se alguém entraria. A boca de Rei na sua, o amor que ele deixava tão transparente, toda a dor que ele queria apagar da vida deles, trocar tudo isso por apenas momentos felizes, momentos iguais ao que passava com Zero em seus braços, era isso o que importava.

Rei gemeu, quase soltando um pequeno grito, as mãos de Kouga e sua boca deixando pequenas marcas na pele clara enquanto o despia. Se perder nas curvas do moreno, em seus suspiros, seus pedidos, seu calor. Se aquilo era o inferno, Kouga não gostaria de ser salvo nunca, ele queimaria até que somente sobrassem cinzas.

Os dois se entregavam mutuamente, sem reservas e sem receios. Rei se abria e acolhia o corpo do ruivo, sem pensar, sem hesitar. Kouga o absorvia com fome, com desejo. Se afastando um pouco, só para poder ver direito como Zero ficava daquele jeito: a boca marcada e meio trêmula, a pele arrepiada inteira e as pernas meio abertas, dando todo o encaixe que ele precisava.

Rei arqueou as costas, a boca de Kouga em seu quadril, seu baixo-ventre, em seu sexo. Sugando. Mordendo. Enlouquecendo todos os sentidos que ele poderia ter. Só conseguia repetir o nome do noivo, entre suspiros roucos e em falsete. Reclamou baixo com a falta de contato, abrindo os olhos meio febris e vendo onde ele estava, sorrindo ao vê-lo retornando, com algo nas mãos. Um pote perfumado. Óleo de sândalo. As pernas tremiam de ansiedade.

Kouga viu o noivo engolir o grito quando seus dedos deslizaram pelo canal apertado de sua entrada, o óleo perfumando todo o ambiente, deixando ainda mais marcante o cheiro da paixão, do sexo. Sentir o ruivo dentro de seu corpo, o completando, o preenchendo era a melhor das sensações. Era a droga que fazia com que Rei levantasse todos os dias e que ele buscava todas as noites.

Kouga entrelaçou os dedos com o noivo, elevando as mãos dele para cima de sua cabeça, as pernas dele ao redor de sua cintura, ele entrando cada vez mais fundo e Rei rebolando cada vez mais rápido. O beijo trocado, abafando os gritos dos dois, sua língua tocando a do moreno.

Zero sentiu o orgasmo vir, percorrendo por sua espinha e explodindo entre seus corpos, deixando que o líquido quente escorresse e pingasse na cama, fechando o canal por sobre a ereção de Kouga dentro de seu corpo, dificultando a passagem, fazendo com que ele o seguisse.

Sentir o peso dele desabando por sobre seu corpo, as mãos ainda unidas, a respiração descompassada. Rei amava tudo aquilo, tudo que Kouga queria lhe dar. Tudo. Eles ficaram daquele jeito por algum tempo, sem se mexerem, sem se soltarem. Rei gemeu baixo quando Kouga saiu de dentro de seu corpo, deitando do lado do moreno quando Leo entrara no quarto já com as coisas compradas para o café.

— Hum, Leozinho e seu timing perfeito. — Rei sorriu, vendo o rosto corado do monge.

— Vou chamar Tsubasa, podem começar. — Leo saiu ouvindo a risada de Rei, sorrindo.

Chegando ao quarto, o monge entrou para chamar ao Dan, vendo a cama vazia e nenhum sinal do cavaleiro. Aquilo já estava perdendo o controle. Voltou para onde Rei e Kouga estavam, os dois dividindo um croissant de chocolate.

— Tsubasa vem? — Kouga perguntara, lambendo o canto da boca do Rei.

— Ele não estava no quarto, acho que levantou e saiu. — Leo sentara na cama com Rei aproveitando e esticando as pernas sobre o monge.

Kouga respirou fundo, se lembrando que precisava falar com Goruba. Rei deitou sobre o peito do ruivo, apoiando a cabeça ali, o fazendo sorrir e se acalmar.

— Bom, acho que no máximo amanhã termino tudo que preciso arrumar aqui e podemos voltar para casa. Será melhor não é? — O monge disse isso, ouvindo a chuva começar a cair forte e gelada lá fora.

— Acho que o tempo está tentando mudar seus planos, Leozinho. — Rei falara, vendo a cara do monge. — Brincadeira.

— O bom que vi que ia chover e trouxe comida o bastante para dois dias. Mais tarde faço o almoço para vocês. — Leo ficou deitado na cama, tentando não pensar em Tsubasa, mas sendo impossível.

Kouga ficou deitado, sentindo que Rei adormecera em seu peito, deixando o moreno dormir e pensando sobre Tsubasa. Sentia que aquela tempestade não seria fácil de lidar e tinha uma sensação estranha, muito ruim sobre o que estava por vir.

Tsubasa apoiou o corpo na árvore, o moreno já estava encharcado até os ossos. Levantara e fora ver se encontrava os outros, chegando ao quarto onde Kouga e Rei estavam juntos. Sem querer atrapalhar os dois, Dan decidira ir treinar.

A tempestade o pegara em cheio, a água gelada deixando toda a roupa dele ensopada. Deveria ter trazido o casaco, mas decidira o deixar no quarto junto de Goruba. Estava cansado de ouvir o bracelete falando sobre o mesmo assunto, falando que deveria conversar com os outros. Ele deveria era aceitar a realidade.

Deixou o Bo de lado, sentando próximo a uma árvore, o cabelo cobrindo seu rosto. Pelo menos não deixara ninguém ver seus sonhos, mas não sabia como faria para que nenhum deles percebesse que não iria comer.

"Você é muito gordo e desleixado, Tsubasa, nenhum cavaleiro makai é gordo assim." Ainda podia ouvir a voz cruel falando, ordenando o que podia ou não fazer. "Você realmente lembra a sua mãe, ela também deveria servir apenas para isso." Lutou contra as lágrimas que queimavam em seus olhos.

O moreno balançou a cabeça, aquilo não teria mais jeito mesmo. Nem valia a pena. Pegou o Bo e voltou a treinar, deixando a chuva cair sobre sua cabeça.

Leo desceu até a sala, vendo o envelope vermelho ali endereçado para o Kouga. Era o que faltava, ordens. Pegou o envelope e levou até o ruivo, o vendo pegar o isqueiro madou, as palavras surgindo no ar.

— Temos de ir até o Senado. Ao que parece um cavaleiro makai renegado ressurgiu e temos ordem para encontrá-lo e levá-lo até lá. — Kouga dissera ao terminar de ler.

— E precisamos ir até o Senado? Era só dar o nome e pronto. — Rei balançou cabeça.

— E Tsubasa-san? — Leo perguntou.

— Não sei Leo. Nós temos de ir agora e não sei onde ele está. — O ruivo pegou o casaco, o vestindo.

— Bom, só consegui encontrar isso. — Leo mostrou o casaco de Dan e Goruba. — Ele saiu sem os dois, para onde quer que tenha ido.

— Fácil, só deixar o recado com Goruba e quando ele chegar volta pra casa e nos espera. — Rei disse, já saindo do quarto.

— Ah, isso não me parece o certo a ser feito, Kouga-sama. — Leo balançou a cabeça, não gostando nada daquilo.

— Também não gosto, mas é o que podemos fazer. Assim que sairmos do Senado, se ele não estiver em casa nós voltamos aqui. Goruba avise Tsubasa que chegou uma ordem urgente e nós tivemos de ir até o Senado. — Kouga disse, já levando Leo consigo e deixando as coisas de Dan sobre a cama.

— Está bem, assim que ele retornar eu o aviso. — o bracelete falara. — Tome cuidado, Eruba.

— Sempre! — Eruba respondeu jovial. — Você também, nada de procurar outros objetos para matar a solidão.

— Eruba! — Leo falara para o seu anel, vendo a expressão divertida dela.

Rei estava esperando pelo Leo, Kouga já abrindo o caminho para irem até o Senado. Os três surgiram na sala da Grace, vendo a guardiã os aguardar.

— Grace-sama. — Kouga dissera, fazendo uma reverência.

— Obrigada por terem vindo tão rápido. O caso é grave e deve ser tratado com rapidez. — Ele mostrou a imagem de um homem ruivo, alto e com olhos verdes. — Esse é Kaita Hideki, ele era um dos instrutores para novos cavaleiros.

— O que ele fez para ser procurado, Grace-sama? — Leo perguntara.

— Vários abusos, inclusive sexuais contra as crianças que treinava. — A guardiã falou, vendo a cara dos três cavaleiros. — Há algumas provas e testemunhas tanto desses abusos quanto de que ele caiu nas trevas, infelizmente. Por isso, ele será julgado com a pena máxima: execução. Alguns pais de suas possíveis vítimas queriam fazer isso diretamente, foi somente quando informamos que o cavaleiro dourado seria o responsável por encontrá-lo que eles decidiram aguardar o julgamento. Conto com a sua ajuda, Kouga-san. .

Kouga fez um sim com a cabeça, a sensação de desconforto, de que algo faltava ali, era muito forte. Por algum motivo o rosto de Kaita não era estranho, ele já o tinha visto antes.

— Onde ele foi visto por último? — Rei estava fazendo a mesma expressão do de Kouga, tendo a mesma sensação que havia algo de errado naquilo tudo e não era somente pelo cavaleiro representar algo que Zero mais desprezava e repudiava Ele também tinha a sensação de já tê-lo visto em algum outro lugar.

— Ele foi visto em seu antigo endereço, comecem por lá. — A guardiã deu o endereço para Rei.

— Quantas crianças ele abusou? — A voz de Kouga era fria. Ele ainda lembrava o que passou nas mãos de Sigma e Sheloh e apesar de ter sido mentira, o efeito tinha sido devastador.

— Muitas. Existem as mais antigas que já são cavaleiros agora e não temos todos os nomes. Estamos procurando quais foram todos os lugares que ele havia sido convocado para treinamento. — Ela parou, olhando a imagem do ruivo. — Ele as tratava como escravos ou algo assim, faziam apenas o que ele deixava e se não fizessem, sofriam uma "disciplina".

Kouga olhou para a guardiã, aquela palavra gelando a alma do Garo sem ele entender o porquê. Fazendo uma reverência, os três saíram e foram diretos para o endereço indicado. A casa parecia vazia quando eles entraram. Tudo empoeirado e sujo, muitas fotos de Kaita com crianças, possivelmente as que ele já havia treinado.

Os três se separaram, olhando pela casa com Kouga vasculhando e vendo as fotos na parede, parando em uma determinada foto. Ela estava em destaque e a moldura estava limpa e a foto parecia bem desgastada. Talvez aquela criança fosse uma vítima especial para Kaita, era a única que parecia ter sido manuseada recentemente. Outra coisa chamava a atenção de Garo: o local. Parecia bem familiar aquela floresta e casa.

Rei parara ao lado do Garo, olhando a casa e a floresta, o rosto do cavaleiro ficando branco.

— Isso não é Kantai e essa não é a casa de Tsubasa? — Ele apontou para todos os pontos que se lembrava da casa de Dan, com Kouga olhando bem para o menino e reconhecendo as feições.

— Tsubasa, ele o treinou. — Leo estava ao lado dos outros dois, vendo a foto e notando outras fotos deles espalhadas pela parede.

Kouga seguiu o olhar do monge indo até uma específica foto. Ele segurava o rosto de Tsubasa com os dedos, a marca aparecia claramente na pele dele, mesmo em uma foto tão antiga. Havia uma lágrima escorrendo pelo canto dos olhos do menino.

Rei puxara o ar com força enquanto Leo soltara uma exclamação. Kouga só conseguia rosnar baixo. As provas eram incontestáveis: outras fotos ainda mais explícitas sobre o tipo de relacionamento entre Kaita e Tsubasa. Lembrara-se da conversa com Goruba naquela noite sobre ter exagerado. Será que era aquilo que ele passara na mão de Kaita? E agora ele estava repetindo?

Todos ficaram sem saber muito que fazer, ainda olhando para as fotos. Kouga percebeu o movimento com facilidade, assim como Rei e Leo. Os três bloquearam o ataque, dando de cara com o ruivo.

— Ora, ora, se não é o grande Garo e seu harém. Pena que incompleto, não é? Onde está o nosso Tsubasa, Saejima? — Kaita dissera, com a espada em mãos e vendo a reação do Kouga. — Não sabia? Tsu-chan realmente não gosta de falar sobre o nosso relacionamento, não sem a minha permissão. Você não achou que fora o primeiro nesse joguinho, não é? Tsu-chan é um menino bem rodado, Saejima. Você não imagina o quanto.

Kouga nem pensou, o ódio que dominava seu corpo era tão forte que parecia que ia derreter o ar. Ele atacou o outro ruivo, fazendo com que ele desviasse com dificuldade, sumindo para dentro da casa. Sendo seguido pelos três cavaleiros, Kaita os levou até o lugar preparado, sumindo por uma das passagens que tinha ali.

Kouga surgiu atrás, vendo o que parecia ser um quarto. Fotos em todos os lugares, muitas e muitas fotos. Todas com Tsubasa. Rei olhara para aquilo e sentira vontade de vomitar, literalmente. Leo engolira um soluço, lutando para não chorar. O que elas descreviam em detalhes estava acima do permitido.

— Onde ele está? — Rei perguntara para Shiruba. — Consegue sentir algo?

— Está próximo, mas não consigo localizar com certeza. Zaru? — Shiruba perguntara.

— Também não, Shiru. — Zaruba falara.

— Eruba. — A voz de Kouga soara, pesada. — Era isso que Goruba queria falar comigo, não é?

— E outras coisas, Kouga. E outras coisas. Existe muito mais, além disso, muito mais. — Eruba falara. — Sobre os pais de Tsubasa e a morte deles, sobre todo o treinamento que recebera, sobre muitas coisas. Sobre o fato dele não comer.

— E você sabia disso? — Leo perguntara para Eruba.

— Claro! Goruba me contou. Não temos muito mais o que fazer além de conversar. Isso é máximo de romance existente entre nós, ferramentas mágicas. Não é exatamente como vocês que conversa e bate-papo são o último dos programas. — Eruba disse toda inocente.

— Por que eu pergunto… — Leo olhou para cima.

Rei pegou o que parecia ser um DVD, mostrando o disco para o Kouga e o Leo, guardando em sua capa. Seria melhor ver aquilo mais tarde. Estava olhando melhor as fotos na parede quando ouvira um barulho.

Kouga virou na direção do barulho, a espada em punho. Rei dera um passo para trás, o chão abaixo dele sumindo e ele caindo.

— REI. — Kouga foi à direção que o Zero caiu, sendo bloqueado por uma chuva de flechas. O local era repleto de armadilhas. Leo apontou o pincel, bloqueando qualquer tipo de ataque, deixando livre o caminho para eles seguirem Rei.

Sangue. Havia sangue por todos os lados. Todo o local era forrado de armadilhas madou, muitas adagas Hajas lançadas. Kouga sentiu o coração falhar, Rei estava caído no meio de uma poça de sangue.

— REI! — Kouga correu até o noivo, o pegando nos braços. Havia uma adaga Haja fincada em seu peito e outras três em sua cintura e coxa.

Leo estava do seu lado, pegando o reversor e derramando na boca do moreno, puxando as adagas já com o fogo madou sobre as feridas. Aquilo seria o bastante para deter o sangramento, mas ele ainda necessitaria de outros tratamentos.

— Kouga-sama, precisamos tirar Rei-san daqui. — Leo dissera, vendo o ruivo concordar, pegando Rei no colo e saindo daquela casa.

Kaita observou os cavaleiros saírem, o arco em suas mãos. Ele sabia que Garo desistiria de caçá-lo quando um dos outros fosse ferido, havia preparado aquilo com muito cuidado, deixado as fotos e tudo o que tinha com Tsubasa, inclusive os filmes especiais que fizeram juntos. Seria interessante ver a reação do cavaleiro dourado quando assistisse ao dvd, pena que ele tinha outro compromisso. Tanto tempo que não visitava Tsu-chan, estava na hora do moreno relembrar quem era seu dono.

Kouga chegou a casa, entrando com Rei nos braços e indo direto para o quarto deles, seguido de Leo. Gonza seguiu os cavaleiros, vendo se podia ajudar em algo. Deitando o moreno na cama, Garo deixou que Leo fizesse o resto do seu trabalho, ajudando a tirar a roupa dele e vendo se não havia nenhum outro ferimento grave.

Leo trabalhava em silêncio, deixando que Rei permanecesse o tempo todo com a cabeça no colo de Kouga. Dificilmente ele conseguiria afastar o ruivo dali mesmo. Gonza estava ali também, tão em silêncio que nem parecia presente. Ouviu o gemido baixo de dor do Zero, o vendo abrir os olhos.

— Rei, fique quieto. Está tudo bem. — Kouga falara, passando os dedos pelos fios longos, era um gesto tão simples e tão carregado de carinho.

— Não consegui bloquear todos os ataques, pelo visto. — Zero falara baixo, a voz saindo meio rouca.

— Não, mas Leo conseguiu ajudá-lo. — O ruivo disse, quase sorrindo. Somente Rei para pensar em alguma falha agora, no mínimo reclamaria que Kouga teria conseguido.

— E o Hideki? Conseguiu pegar aquele desgraçado? — Rei perguntara, vendo a expressão de Kouga e não querendo prolongar aquele assunto. Logicamente, se fosse o Garo teria conseguido se salvar de todos os ataques.

— Se estava lá, não achamos e decidi voltar até que estivesse bem. — Leo soltou uma exclamação de susto, atraindo a atenção dos dois. — O que foi?

— Tsubasa-san já chegou? — O monge disse olhando para Gonza.

— Não, Leo-sama. Ninguém retornou desde que saíram aquele dia para viajar. — Gonza respondera.

— Ele está sozinho na sua casa. — Rei tentara levantar e Kouga o deixou deitado.

— Eu vou buscá-lo. Leo ficará com você para qualquer problema. — Kouga deixou Rei deitado direito, saindo do quarto.

— Tome cuidado. — Leo e Rei falaram ao mesmo tempo, começando a rirem juntos.

— Mais esposa impossível, Leo-kun. — Rei falara, fazendo uma careta de dor.

— E não é o nosso destino? E agora, descansar. — O monge dissera, colocando a mão e o pincel sobre Rei, amenizando a dor que ele sentia. — Ainda demorará a todas as poções e elixires fazerem o efeito total.

Tsubasa entrou na casa silenciosa, o cabelo pingando e ele ensopado da chuva. Não havia nenhum barulho ou movimento, parecia que haviam saído ou estavam dormindo. Pelo menos não teria que ficar fingindo que comia algo.

Ele foi até o quarto onde estavam vendo que estava vazio. Talvez Kouga e Rei ainda estivessem no outro que usaram pela manhã, talvez em algum outro ponto da casa. Ou simplesmente saído. Decidiu tomar um banho quente, era muito difícil de um cavaleiro makai ficar doente, mas não era impossível.

Retirou a roupa encharcada e procurou outra para vestir, encontrando uma camisa de Kouga, longa e larga. Era uma das poucas peças que ele usava de roupa comum, sem ser vestimenta makai. Tsubasa gostava de usá-la, sempre tinha o cheiro do ruivo e trazia certo conforto para o moreno.

Ouviu o barulho na porta, balançando a cabeça. Tomaria o banho e deitaria antes que alguém reclamasse que tinha passado o dia na chuva. Estava tão cansado, todos os músculos de seu corpo doíam, muito talvez pelo longo período de inanição. A água quente parecia até que chicoteava sua pele gelada pela chuva. Saiu do chuveiro e se enxugou, colocando a camisa de Kouga, fora nesse momento que a porta abriu.

Tsubasa virou o rosto, ele havia sentido a presença antes mesmo de ver quem estava na porta. O sangue gelara em suas veias e ele simplesmente não conseguia mover o corpo, não conseguia respirar. Novamente estava com 12 anos, estava na casa em que nascera e era de seus pais. A casa em que crescera. A casa em que Kouga e Rei ficaram.

— Tsu-chan, quanto tempo. Você não mudou quase nada, pelo visto. Continua o mesmo menino descuidado e sem regras. Desobediente. — Kaita estava parado na porta, sorrindo de forma cruel e olhando para o corpo de Tsubasa.

Ele caminhou até o moreno, sabendo que estava paralisado pelo medo e pelas lembranças. Tinha realmente feito um trabalho excepcional com Tsubasa, o treinara perfeitamente bem para aquela reação. O bom que Garo e os outros veriam o quanto ele se dedicara nisso. O ruivo segurou o rosto de Tsubasa, apertando o queixo dele e deixando o local roxo.

— Você achou mesmo que eu deixaria que escapasse? Que seria de mais alguém? Tsu-chan, você sabe a quem pertence. A mim. — Tsubasa sentiu a onda de náusea quando o ruivo se aproximou, lambendo sua boca. Usando de toda a força que conseguia achar, o moreno acertara um tapa na mão que o segurava.

— Vejo que terei de relembrá-lo do que acontece quando me desafia, Tsu-chan. — Kaita sorriu, se afastando. Ele desferiu o primeiro golpe com força, fazendo com que Tsubasa caísse no chão.

Dan se encolheu, a dor que sentia era imensa. Kaita nem esperara ele tocar o chão e já o chutara. O ruivo pisara sobre seu braço, o barulho do osso se partindo ecoando pelo banheiro. Chutes, tapas, socos, ele ouvia apenas a risada do outro enquanto era espancado no chão frio do banheiro.

Kaita pegou o moreno pelo pé, arrastando ele de volta para o quarto, nada melhor que relembrá-lo totalmente do que ele era capaz de fazer. Ele deveria partilhar o leito com os outros três, seria como foi quando ele utilizara a cama dos pais de Tsubasa. Ótimas lembranças daquele dia. O jogando sobre a cama, Kaita abriu a calça que usava, vendo o desespero que causava no moreno.

Tsubasa lutava, tentando se afastar o máximo que podia dele. Usou suas pernas, tentando chutá-lo, sendo segurado com força. Kaita deitou por cima de Dan, a mão prendendo o pescoço dele, forçando as pernas do moreno a ficarem abertas. Era a mesma sensação de impotência, de não conseguir se defender. O mesmo pânico e medo de sempre, o mesmo nojo de sempre. Quando Kaita o invadira, fazendo com que ele gritasse, era como se o tempo não tivesse passado.

Não era pelo prazer que ele o violentara, era para mostrar quem mandava. Pelo poder de controlar e continuar controlando todas as ações de Tsubasa. O prazer ele teria com mais tempo, com o rapaz ao seu dispor. Naquela hora, o fato de simplesmente deixá-lo sem reação, tremendo e soluçando sobre a cama, já bastava.

Tsubasa sentiu o outro levantar, ficando encolhido na cama. Ele não percebeu que Kaita havia fugido do quarto, nem percebera a forte presença na casa. Quando sentiu seu corpo ser puxado e levantado não tinha mais forças para reagir ou lutar. Agora ele estava vendo coisas, como ele poderia ver Kouga ali?

Kouga entrou na casa e sentiu a presença estranha, indo até onde ela estava. Ao chegar ao quarto, viu o Hideki fugindo e Tsubasa na cama. Ele nem parou para pensar, vendo a quantidade de sangue no lençol e os ferimentos no corpo do noivo. Todos os sinais estavam claros para que o Garo soubesse o que havia acontecido. Trincando os dentes, ele foi até o moreno, segurando e vendo que ele nem conseguia mais reagir direito. Chegara atrasado, outra vez.

Sentiu Tsubasa ficar mole em seus braços, o apertando contra o peito. Precisava levá-lo de volta pra casa, para que Leo cuidasse dele. Precisava achar Kaita Hideki e fazer com que pagasse por tudo o que fizera de errado.

Ele se lembrou onde havia deixado o casaco e Goruba, pegando os dois. Ouvira a exclamação de surpresa do bracelete quando ele chegara ao quarto, colocando o casaco sobre Tsubasa e o pegando no colo.

Ouvira Zaruba conversando com o Goruba, sem prestar atenção, saindo da casa de Leo e chegando o mais rápido que podia em sua mansão. Ouvira as vozes no quarto ainda, entrando e nem esperando pelas perguntas.

— Leo, não pergunte. Não agora. Veja como ele está e o trate urgente. — Kouga tirou o casaco de cima de Tsubasa, deixando Rei e Leo sem acreditar no que via.

O monge foi até sua mala, pegando tudo o que tinha para dor e tratamento, voltando até Dan, vendo a extensão de seus ferimentos, percebendo algumas coisas, algumas evidências.

— Ele foi… — Leo perguntou, vendo Kouga confirmar e Rei fazer cara de interrogação.

— Foi o que? — Rei já estava de pé, que se dane qualquer tipo de descanso.

— Hideki estava com ele quando cheguei. Eu acredito que ele foi o culpado de seus ferimentos. — Kouga respondera sem querer falar a palavra.

— Ele estava com Tsubasa e… — Rei arregalara os olhos. Não era possível que Kouga estava dizendo que Hideki havia violentado Dan. — Você quer dizer que ele conseguiu estuprá-lo novamente? É isso?

Kouga fez um sim, vendo a explosão de fúria do Zero. Ouviu Leo soltar um xingamento baixo, achando aquilo realmente estranho.

— Leo, o que houve? Como ele está? — Rei parara de atacar o quarto, ficando próximo aos outros.

— Muito fraco, acho que Tsubasa não come há dias. Ele também tem uma fratura no braço, não sei como Hideki conseguiu isso, mas não parece feito normalmente. Algum tipo de ferramenta mágica foi usado com força aqui. Ele está tão magro, como não vimos isso? — Leo respirou fundo. — Não há muitos danos internos por causa do estupro, mas ele foi espancado com bastante violência. Já administrei tudo que podia fazer e ele deverá acordar em breve.

Kouga não disse nada, apenas foi até Rei e o colocou deitado ao lado de Tsubasa, sentando em sua poltrona e próximo a eles. Rei tentara argumentar, mas o olhar do ruivo era claro. Ele deitou quieto, abraçando a cintura de Dan com cuidado, deitando a cabeça dele contra seu peito.

Leo deitou do outro lado de Tsubasa, o abraçando também, sem o prender. Se o que lembrava bem do que tinha passado, era a pior sensação do mundo se sentir preso, mesmo que seja por alguém amado. Sabia que Kouga ficaria de guarda, por isso decidira que era melhor descansar para enfrentar o que vinha a seguir. Aquela não seria uma conversa fácil pra nenhum deles.

Tsubasa sorriu, estava feliz porque havia conseguido escapar da sacerdotisa Garai. O garoto não aguentava mais ficar tomando conta de sua irmã, Rin e só queria uns momentos para si, se divertir um pouco como qualquer criança. Aos oito anos ele sabia que em breve começaria seu treinamento como cavaleiro makai com seu pai para herdar a armadura que ele usava.

Adorava passear na floresta de Kantai, principalmente em um dia ensolarado como aquele. Não entendia qual o problema de ir até lá, o porquê de tantas regras para fazer qualquer tipo de coisa. Ele notou a borboleta voando, sorrindo e indo atrás. Sua mãe tinha uma magia que criava borboletas, era uma das favoritas de Tsubasa e também da Rin. Ela era uma sacerdotisa makai aplicada e não havia doce de feijão como o dela.

O menino estava tão feliz e distraído que não percebera a aproximação do horror, somente quando fora jogado no chão pelo demônio. Gritando de susto, Tsubasa tentara levantar sendo jogado novamente contra o chão. A enorme criatura lembrava uma lesma, de sua pele escorria um ácido verde.

O horror fora para trás ao receber um golpe de energia, a mãe de Tsubasa surgindo na frente do filho. Ele observou a mãe ser atacada pelo horror, a luta que ela travou, tentando protegê-lo, o momento em que ela se jogara na frente dele e fora devorada. Seu sangue caindo por sobre seu rosto.

Sentindo mãos puxando seu braço, Tsubasa viu a sacerdotisa Garai e seu pai surgindo, o cavaleiro estava ferido, deveria lidar com algum ataque antes de correr ali. Quando o horror conseguira ferir fatalmente o cavaleiro de Dan, Tsubasa deixara de ver o que acontecia. A última imagem que tinha era a da cabeça de seu pai caindo no chão e o corpo sendo destroçado.

Rei e Leo abriram os olhos, Tsubasa ainda estava adormecido entre eles, mas o rosto estava marcado pelas lágrimas. Kouga estava ao lado deles. Fora um sonho, igual eles já haviam vistos outros. A ligação entre eles permitiu que pudessem ver o que Tsubasa sonhava. Deuses, ele havia visto os pais… e ainda passara por tudo aquilo.

— Às vezes acho que deveria fazer um curso de psicologia para cuidar de vocês. — Kouga falara, tentando amenizar um pouco o clima. — Para ter, pelo menos, a capacidade de ajudá-los de alguma forma.

— Você já ajuda Kouga-sama. Sua presença sempre ao nosso lado já ajuda. — Leo falara, deitando novamente.

— Entre outras coisas. Apesar de que algumas vezes é meio dolorido. — Rei também já estava deitado também. — Eu nem imagino como ajudá-lo.

— Primeiro, teremos que saber toda a extensão do que aconteceu. — Kouga dissera, voltando a se sentar em sua poltrona.

O ruivo sabia que teriam de saber tudo para entender como ajudar Tsubasa. Protegê-lo era fácil, matar Hideki era um fato que aconteceria, mas ajudar ao noivo seria fundamental. Da mesma forma que fora ajudado pelos três. Precisava entender porque o moreno não comia e confirmar se fora o sonho com Leo e Sigma que desencadeara tudo aquilo.

Também precisava saber qual o nível de controle que Hideki tinha sobre Tsubasa, pelo que ele percebera era muito alto. Dan era um cavaleiro capaz, mesmo tão debilitado ele não teria sido pego de surpresa tão facilmente. Lembrou-se de como ficara com o que Sigma fizera: o que passara em seus pesadelos com seu pai e os outros. A sensação de medo e impotência, de não poder se defender. Talvez fosse isso, talvez fosse outra coisa.

Ele ouviu a respiração dos três morenos dormindo. Eles eram a vida de Kouga, mesmo sabendo que nunca poderia protegê-los 100% o tempo todo, era o desejo que habitava em seu coração. Não tinha como ele chegar e falar para os três deixarem de lado aquela vida e viverem um dia a dia pacato, dentro de casa como lindos e educados esposos. Primeiro que Kouga não queria aquilo, apesar de ser uma tentação. Segundo que ele não aceitaria fazer isso sendo que não poderia retribuir.

Lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com Rei sobre o filho não precisar ser um cavaleiro makai e entendera o que ele queria dizer. Queria poder apagar tudo de ruim que acontecera com eles, a morte de Douji e Shizuka, tudo o que Sigma fizera. Hideki e as mortes dos pais de Tsubasa. Queria tantas coisas e sabia que não poderia realizá-las, somente amar aos três com a mesma intensidade em que era amado por eles.

Tsubasa acordou com música tocando, se sentindo quente e protegido. Abriu os olhos e viu o rosto adormecido de Rei. Rei? Levantou em um pulo, acordando tanto Zero quanto Leo ao seu lado. Onde Kaita estava? Aquilo fora um sonho?

— Tsubasa-san? Está tudo bem agora. — Leo começara a falar, se aproximando e vendo o cavaleiro branco ir para trás.

— Ei, Tsubasa. Você está em casa, está seguro. Ninguém vai te machucar aqui. — Rei também tentou se aproximar, sentindo a mão do Leo no seu braço, o detendo.

Tsubasa passou os dedos no cabelo, tentando entender o que havia acontecido. Foi quando Rei e Leo se aproximaram, o abraçando. Eles o mantinham firme entre seus braços, tentando acalmá-lo. Era estranho aquilo: estar entre os dois morenos e sentir-se protegido e assustado ao mesmo tempo. O monge tentou mudar o foco do cavaleiro branco, fazer com que ele voltasse a se sentir seguro com eles.

— Nunca ouvi essa música antes. Não parece algo que o Rei escute, não é? Parece tão triste. — Leo comentou, vendo o Rei sorrir e seguir sua dica.

— Não fui eu que escolhi mesmo. Só pode ser coisa do Kouga. Consegue entender a letra, Tsu-chan? — Rei respondeu vendo o moreno começar a se acalmar. — Não né? Então vou traduzir para vocês.

Leo ficara ouvindo a música com Rei a traduzindo, o cavaleiro prateado explicando que aquilo era um Jazz, era a classificação da música. A letra era… nem um pouco subjetiva. O rosto do monge ficou corado e ele sorriu, tímido. Será… que aquilo era para eles?

— Eu gosto, ela me faz pensar sempre em vocês. — A voz de Kouga fora escutada, o ruivo entrando no quarto. — Porque preto é a cor do cabelo dos meus verdadeiros amores.

Rei e Leo entenderam a dica, soltando o moreno e deixando que Kouga assumisse o comando. Tsubasa fora para longe do ruivo, parecendo um animal acuado. O Garo foi até Dan, o abraçando e o vendo tentar se soltar.

Kouga abaixou o rosto, a voz do ruivo soando baixo no quarto, cantando para o noivo. Tsubasa ficou quieto ali, o ouvindo e entendendo o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, começando a chorar de repente, o rosto escondido no peito do Garo. Rei e Leo viraram o rosto, sem conseguir esconder a própria emoção. Apesar de ele cantar para Dan, era fácil de ver que era algo para os três. Era fácil de entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

 _Black is the color of my true love's hair  
His face so soft and wondrous fair  
The purest eyes  
And the strongest hands  
I love the ground on where he stands  
I love the ground on where he stands_

 _Black is the color of my true love's hair  
Of my true love's hair  
Of my true love's hair_

A letra simples e direta, a forma com que Kouga a cantava era ainda melhor do que ouvir eu te amo. Era a maneira que o ruivo tinha de dizer isso com outras palavras, com outras formas. Também era a maneira que ele tinha para dizer que iria protegê-los, que ficaria ao lado deles, não importasse o que acontecesse.

 _Oh I love my lover  
And well he knows  
Yes, I love the ground on where he goes  
And still I hope  
That the time will come  
When he and I will be as one  
When he and I will be as one_

 _So black is the color of my true love's hair_  
 _Black is the color of my true love's hair_  
 _Black is the color of my true love's hair_

Era o mesmo sentimento que Rei e Leo tinham um pelo outro, por Kouga e por Tsubasa. Ninguém iria mais machucá-lo daquela forma, nunca mais. Era o pensamento de todos.

Eles viram Kouga pegar Dan no colo, quase o ninando, deixando que toda a carga emocional explodisse e saísse devagar. Quando finalmente estava mais calmo, Kouga soltara Tsubasa sem o tirar de seu colo.

Rei viu o moreno voltar a adormecer daquela forma, mais fraco do que realmente imaginava que estava. Kouga deitara o noivo, o cobrindo. Lembrando-se do que achara mais cedo, Zero foi até seu casaco e pegou o DVD.

— Isso estava na casa de Hideki hoje cedo, pode ter alguma pista sobre o que está acontecendo. — Zero falara.

— Acho que devemos assistir, não? — Leo perguntou hesitante.

Kouga fez um sim com a cabeça. Existia um alarme na sua mente, uma certeza do que estaria naquele DVD, que seria algo que ele realmente não gostaria de ver ou tomar conhecimento, mas também sabia que era inevitável isso acontecer.

Continua.


	5. In The Colors

**Titulo** : Break The Night With Colour (continuação de Doce Sonho)

 **Autora** : Elizabeta Draculea

 **Fandom** : Garo

 **Ship** : KougaXReiXTsubasaXLeo, SigmaXKougaXLeo, OMCXTsubasa.

 **Classificação** : +18

 **Gênero** : yaoi, slash, lemon, romance, fetiche, humor, dark em alguns capítulos, hurt/confort.

 **Warnings/Avisos:** Relacionamento explícito entre duas ou mais pessoas do mesmo sexo (masculino), violência, linguagem baixa, fetiches e fantasias sexuais, non con. Não contém spoiler, continua diretamente do filme Soukoku no Maryu, com algumas alterações. Sigma não morreu apesar de todos acharem que sim.

 **Disclaimer:** Garo não me pertence e nem seus personagens. Caso fosse assim, o Kouga aindaestaria na terceira temporada, na quarta, na quinta. Fic feita para a querida Suryia Tsukiyono que me apresentou essa série fantástica e agora to aqui, completamente viciada. Nasceu por causa de um sonho.

 _Após os eventos da batalha contra Sheloh, Kouga seguia a vida com seus três cavaleiros makai. Entre punições e fantasias sexuais, uma sombra ainda pairava sobre eles, ameaçando o evento do século. Será que eles poderiam quebrar o passado e preencher suas noites com todas as cores existentes?_

 **Break The Night With Colour**

 **Capítulo 05 – In The Colors**

A certeza de que aquele DVD não seria algo bom de ver foi comprovada nas primeiras cenas. Aquilo devia ter sido gravado com algum tipo de magia madou e depois passado para a tecnologia mundana e normal. As primeiras cenas mostravam a chegada de Kaita Hideki em Kantai e seu encontro com Tsubasa. A decisão de deixá-lo na mesma casa que o menino enquanto Garai tomava conta de Rin. Então a partir daí tudo mudara: a primeira noite deles juntos, o início dos abusos, os espancamentos. Tudo em detalhes.

Kouga conseguiu também responder a própria dúvida referente à conversa com Goruba naquela noite, sobre ele ter exagerado. Tsubasa não estava participando de um jogo, ele realmente estava em pânico. Não conseguia se perdoar, como ele não percebeu a diferença na forma que o noivo agira? Tudo que ele havia passado: as humilhações, a forma como era lembrado da morte de seus pais, as "disciplinas". Era fácil entender porque Dan passara a seguir todas as regras, em não deixar ninguém se aproximar com facilidade.

Rei também se torturava, lembrando a forma como tratara Tsubasa e desconfiando dele por causa de Leo. Seu comportamento com Dan fora idiota e infantil. Agira como um perfeito babaca, dando a entender que não se importava ou gostava do cavaleiro branco e era totalmente o contrário.

Kouga sentiu Leo se mover ao seu lado, o monge tinha os olhos avermelhados. Fora realmente difícil assistir aquilo, mas agora eles tinham como entender e ajudar Tsubasa melhor. Precisavam também ir atrás do Hideki e cumprir a missão dada, mas não queriam deixar o moreno sozinho. Mesmo que Hideki não fosse louco o suficiente para tentar entrar na mansão Saejima e com todos os feitiços de proteção que Leo colocava e aumentava a cada dia na casa (afinal da última vez ela fora até arrancada do chão e transformada em poeira), ainda assim eles não queriam deixar o cavaleiro branco sem alguém. E ainda existia a necessidade de eles conversarem.

Estavam aguardando que ele acordasse para isso, deixando Gonza de olho nele enquanto assistiam ao DVD. Só que isso já estava demorando por demais. Kouga levantou e caminhou pela sala. Estava assim pensando quando o mordomo se aproximou, avisando que Tsubasa havia acordado.

— Prepare algo leve para ele comer, Gonza. — Kouga disse, já subindo para o quarto com os outros dois morenos o seguindo.

Gonza foi até a cozinha, ver o que podia fazer. Também estava preocupado com Tsubasa-sama, com toda aquela situação. Não poderia imaginar o que o rapaz tinha passado, apenas poderia ajudar Kouga-sama a cuidar dele e dos outros.

Tsubasa cobriu os olhos com a mão, a luminosidade o incomodando. Ele ouviu o barulho da porta já vendo Kouga entrar seguido por Rei e Leo. O modo como o ruivo o olhava, como todos estavam o encaravam, já dizia tudo. Eles sabiam sobre Kaita. Talvez soubessem sobre tudo. Aquilo na casa de Leo não fora um pesadelo, fora real.

— Tsubasa. — A voz de Kouga o tirou do torpor, vendo o ruivo sentar ao seu lado. Dan se lembrou da noite anterior com ele cantando e o acalmando.

— Vocês já sabem. — A voz de Dan era quase inaudível de tão baixa e fraca.

Kouga respirou fundo, virando o rosto de Tsubasa para si, deixando espaço suficiente para que ele se afastasse se quisesse. Não havia uma forma amena ou delicada para fazer aquilo, principalmente quando não era adepto a rodeios e enrolação.

— Sim. O Senado ordenou a prisão de Kaita Hideki por denúncias referentes a abusos. Quando chegamos ao endereço indicado como sendo dele, encontramos fotos de todas as vítimas que já havia feito. E algumas delas eram suas. — Kouga falara, vendo a reação do moreno.

Tsubasa se abraçou, encolhendo o corpo e se afastando de Kouga. Lembrava-se das fotos, de como Kaita as tirava assim como registrava cada momento que passavam juntos.

— Havia também um DVD com algumas filmagens. Com vocês. — Kouga viu o moreno cobrir o rosto com a mão. — Por que nunca disse nada sobre isso para nós, Tsubasa?

— Dizer o que? Que quando fui treinado para cavaleiro na realidade eu era violentado e espancado todas as noites? Como mesmo eu falo sobre isso? Com qualquer um? — Tsubasa escondeu as mãos, tentando não mostrar o quanto elas tremiam. — Achei que tinha deixado tudo isso para trás, achei que ele tinha desaparecido ou sido morto por algum horror. Achei que havia superado.

— Então agora você pode falar sobre isso. Confie em nós, Tsubasa. — Rei colocara as mãos sobre as do Dan.

— Já sabem de tudo, o que mais posso falar? — Dan tentou se soltar, se afastar com Leo ficando do outro lado.

— Nós sabemos o que Hideki quis nos mostrar, não a verdade. Essa é somente sua para nos contar, Tsubasa. — Rei também não se afastou, esperando o moreno se acalmar e falar.

Tsubasa levantou o rosto, vendo a expressão dos três cavaleiros. Não era apenas a vergonha de falar sobre isso, era o fato de admitir que mesmo sendo um cavaleiro algo assim o abalava. Era o medo que tinha daquilo afastá-los de si, que eles passassem a sentir desprezo e pena. Era o medo que aquilo fosse parar no ouvido de Rin. Respirou fundo, pensando na melhor maneira de fazer aquilo. De fazer com que eles não soubessem de tudo.

Tsubasa começou a falar pausadamente, sem olhar os outros, sem encarar nenhum deles. Ele falou sobre a morte de seus pais, sobre como carregava no coração a culpa de ter quebrado as regras impostas e como isso resultara na morte deles. Sobre a chegada de Kaita, tudo o que tinha acontecido, como ele se aproveitara desse trauma para aplicar todas as "disciplinas" nele. Como ele fora condicionado a temer e obedecer ao instrutor e como além de tudo isso ainda conseguira criar a irmã.

Falou sobre ficar sem comer, que Kaita não permitia que ele comesse e que falava o tempo todo que estava gordo e fora de forma, que fora isso que atraíra o horror naquele dia. Que mesmo que treinasse a exaustão não estaria à altura de seu pai usando a armadura de Dan.

— Foi o sonho com Leo e Sigma que piorou isso não é? Você já estava pulando algumas refeições antes, mas não todas. — Rei falou baixo, já sabendo a resposta.

— Quando houve todo o problema com Kouga e os sonhos começaram, eu me lembrei de muita coisa, mas, ainda assim, eram sonhos, ilusões. Com Leo… — Tsubasa parou de falar, engolindo um soluço.

Rei foi para frente, puxando o moreno para seus braços. Tsubasa ficou encolhido ali, sem falar mais nada. Kouga passou a mão no cabelo escuro de Dan, decidindo que já tinha sido o bastante.

— Você precisa descansar e comer. — Kouga dissera, vendo a expressão de recusa em Tsubasa. — Sem negociação, mio prima Donna. (minha prima donna)

Rei sorriu o vendo corar, mas conhecendo bem Tsubasa já imaginava a luta que seria para que ele comesse algo. Kouga saiu para verificar como Gonza estava com a comida em si e Leo o seguira, talvez para falar alguma coisa a respeito de localizar Hideki. Ele sentiu o moreno tentar se soltar e se afastar.

— Não precisa mais sentir pena ou dó de mim, Rei. Nem ficar perto. — Dan disse com um fiapo de voz, deixando Rei um pouco furioso consigo mesmo.

— Tsubasa, olhe para mim. Como pode achar que eu não me importo com você, que tenho pena, dó? Como pode achar que quero você longe? Como realmente pode acreditar que não gosto de você? — Zero respirou fundo, sem desviar o olhar. — Eu fui um idiota, sei disso. Fiquei achando que estava fazendo aquilo por criancice, por birra ou algo pior. Achei que estava julgando o que Leo passara e nem vi que era o contrário. Eu me preocupo com você porque quero, não porque preciso. Não é obrigação te amar, Tsubasa.

Tsubasa arregalou os olhos, era a primeira vez que ouvira Rei dizer que o amava. Sempre achou que ele o tolerava. Gostava um pouco, mas não como era com Leo e Kouga. As mãos de Zero que segurava seu rosto estavam quentes, suaves.

— Me desculpe por ter te tratado desse jeito, por ter falhado com você. Por não ter estado ao seu lado o tempo todo e tentado te ajudar. Por ter feito você duvidar do sentimento que nos une, Tsubasa. Não é pena, dó, conveniência, tolerância. É amor. Eu, Leo e Kouga. Nós te amamos. Nada que tenha acontecido ou acontecerá, nem ninguém será capaz de mudar isso. — Rei sentiu o moreno começar a tremer, limpando as lágrimas que caíam em sua face. — Nem achamos que é fraco por chorar, por tudo que aconteceu. Na realidade, você ter sobrevivido, ter vencido e ainda se tornado o cavaleiro que é, indica o contrário. Você é muito forte, Tsubasa. Não acredite no contrário, nunca. Rin é a prova viva que você é muito forte.

Tsubasa não conseguia conter as lágrimas, deitando a cabeça contra o peito do Rei, ficando ali por um bom tempo. Zero levantou seu rosto, sabendo que algumas vezes os atos expressavam muito mais do que as palavras. Tocando a boca dele com a própria, o cavaleiro prateado tentou deixar claro tudo o que falara. O beijo era delicado, doce, sem exigir nada em troca. Depois do que ele havia passado recentemente, Rei não queria forçar nada contra a sua vontade.

Tsubasa se entregou ao beijo, era muito bom se sentir protegido daquela forma, mas existia um fundo de pânico que vinha como uma onda, sem ele controlar. Sabia que Rei não o machucaria, mas não conseguia deixar de sentir o medo da mesma forma.

Rei aprofundou o beijo, puxando instintivamente Tsubasa para si e o deitando na cama. Ele sentiu o corpo menor se retesar, parando um pouco o que fazia. Olhando direito para o moreno, Zero percebeu o quanto ele estava assustado e que seus lábios tremiam. "Muito bom, Rei" o cavaleiro prateado pensou.

— Tsubasa. — ele ouviu Rei o chamar, abrindo os olhos. — Eu não vou fazer nada que não queira, está bem? Desculpe por assustá-lo.

— Está tudo bem, é só… — Rei colocou os dedos em sua boca, o silenciando.

— Eu sei, não precisa dizer. Desculpe né? — Tsubasa foi puxado novamente, mas apenas para ficar deitado no peito do Rei.

Eles ficaram assim até Gonza entrar com a bandeja no quarto, trazendo uma sopa leve e um parfait de limão. O mordomo deixou a comida próxima a eles e saiu, fazendo uma reverência.

— Hora do papa. — Rei disse sorrindo, vendo Tsubasa nem se mover. — Ah, qual é. Eu te dou na boca, faço até aviãozinho.

Vendo o olhar de morte do moreno, Rei deu um meio sorriso. Esse era o Tsubasa que conhecia e amava, na realidade. Levantou e pegou o prato nas mãos, vendo o outro se afastar. Respirando fundo e contando até dez, afinal ele estava em um momento fragilizado, Zero se aproximou novamente só para ver Dan sair da cama e quase ir parar do outro lado do quarto.

— Tsubasa, se não começar a comer eu vou virar esse prato na sua goela. Ou melhor, eu vou chamar o Kouga para fazer isso. — Rei dissera bem devagar.

Tsubasa permaneceu a uma distância segura de Rei, se recusando a chegar perto. Zero olhou para cima, desistindo de ameaçar ou qualquer outra coisa. Deixando o prato na bandeja, ele foi até a porta do quarto.

Tsubasa ficou sem saber o que ele fazia ali, só entendendo o que era quando Kouga passou pelo moreno, fechando a porta. Sentiu até os pelos da nuca arrepiar com o olhar lançado em sua direção.

— Tsubasa, o que eu disse sobre não ter negociação? — O ruivo caminhou devagar até o noivo, o puxando pelo braço e o levando até a cama.

Sentando o moreno e pegando o prato na mão, Kouga ainda tinha a paciência de esperar que ele abrisse a boca, colocando uma colher de sopa ali. Vendo o seu rosto ficar em um estranho tom de verde, o ruivo parou na segunda colher.

— Tsubasa. Você precisa comer, nem que seja um pouco. Sei que é mais forte em seu psicológico e que isso afeta muito mais o seu físico, mas você precisa tentar comer. — Kouga dissera com doçura.

— Eu sei, mas eu não consigo. — Dan respirava fundo, tentando manter a comida em seu estômago.

— Posso tentar? — Kouga viu Leo entrar e pegar o prato de suas mãos. — Kouga-sama, deixa que faço isso. — O monge disse sorrindo, sentando próximo a Tsubasa e conversando baixo com ele.

O tom era calmo, educado, como tudo o que Leo fazia. Kouga não ouviu muito que o monge falava, mas percebeu que Tsubasa começava a comer devagar. Quando viu já havia devorado o prato de sopa e o doce. Rei estava ao seu lado, dando um assobio.

— Achamos a mãe desse grupo. Todos de acordo de deixar os filhotes aos cuidados do Leozinho? — Rei dissera fazendo os outros o olharem com cara de não acredito. — Que é? Melhor babá não encontrei.

— Ninguém é melhor do que Tsubasa-san nesse quesito, Rei-san. Isso aqui é apenas um truque de magia madou. — Leo apenas sorriu, balançando a cabeça. Nada como um pouco de magia madou para ajudar um psicológico abalado. Utilizara muito daquilo logo depois que Sigma desaparecera.

— Bom, eu preciso ir atrás de Hideki e alguém precisa ficar com Tsubasa. — Kouga olhou para os três.

— Eu fico. — Rei respondeu antes do Leo, vendo o monge retrucar. — Você ajudará mais rápido na localização do que eu, Leozinho. Vocês podem ir, nós ficaremos bem.

Kouga fez um sim, se aproximando de Tsubasa e o beijando. O cavaleiro dourado se afastou e saiu do quarto. Leo deu um beijo leve no Dan, seguindo o noivo. Rei se aproximou dele, deixando que deitasse em seu colo.

Kaita Hideki estava furioso. Precisa de uma forma de tirar Tsubasa daquela mansão cheia de armadilhas e proteções, afinal o moreno lhe pertencia e não ao maldito Garo. Ele devia ter carregado Dan consigo naquele dia, mas não havia como escapar do cavaleiro dourado.

Uma das coisas que fizera com que ainda estivesse vivo era sua inteligência. Kaita sabia bem que não era páreo para nenhum deles, por isso nunca entraria em uma luta aberta e justa com aqueles quatro. Sim, Tsubasa tinha conhecimento, força e destreza o suficiente para derrotá-lo com facilidade, isso se não fosse o condicionamento psicológico que ele administrara no moreno.

Tsubasa sempre fora tão especial, tão delicioso. Existia algo naquele menino que atraíra a atenção de Kaita, muito mais do que fora planejado. Lógico que vieram outros, muitos outros depois dele, mas nenhum se comparava ao jovem Yamagatana. Esperara uma oportunidade para se reaproximar, mas fora denunciado por alguns de seus "alunos" e o Senado ordenara sua prisão. Que ironia eles terem chamado exatamente Garo para realizar isso. Pegou o arco que utilizava, era uma das suas armas favoritas. Ele fora modificado, assim como sua vestimenta.

Tudo o que usava fora modificado por magia madou para causar ainda mais danos em seus inimigos, ele nunca atacava também de forma aberta. Honra era para os tolos que morriam cedo, ele sobreviveria de um jeito ou de outro. Precisa achar um meio de atrair Tsubasa para fora daquela casa. Agia antes do tempo previsto, mas queria logo pegar o que era seu.

Olhou para um dos alarmes que havia implantado na casa de Kouga. O cavaleiro dourado pelo visto saíra novamente, talvez para caçá-lo no mínimo. Gostaria de saber se já viram todo o DVD que deixara com todos os momentos perfeitos ao lado de Tsu-chan. Bom, não era hora para aquilo. Precisava criar muitas armadilhas para recepcionar o grande Garo.

Kouga surgiu em um complexo industrial, possivelmente abandonado. Leo estava ao seu lado e em suas mãos estava o localizador que havia preparado para achar Hideki. Ou ele estava por ali ou tinha preparado alguma das armadilhas que era conhecido em utilizar. Além de assistirem ao DVD, eles fizeram uma pesquisa. Leo principalmente, afinal esconder que utiliza algum tipo de magia madou do herdeiro do monge Amon era meio impossível.

Eles precisam definir exatamente quais os tipos que ele usava e onde. Leo tinha certeza que o braço de Tsubasa fora quebrado por causa de alguma ferramenta ou magia madou embutida em alguma parte da vestimenta de Hideki. O fato de ele ter conseguido escapar a primeira vez já indicara o uso de alguma magia de trapaça.

Os dois estavam andando pelo prédio principal, seguindo os traços específicos de Hideki e sua energia. Kouga percebeu o movimento, virando para o Leo e ele concordando, em um movimento sincronizado. De um momento para o outro eles foram banhados por uma chuva de adagas haja, flechas e vários feitiços de ataque. Os dois já estavam preparados para isso, bloqueando todos os ataques com facilidade com a barreira de proteção erguida pelo monge e ampliada com a espada do ruivo.

Kaita praguejou aquele maldito Garo e seu monge. Os dois realmente eram incríveis, nenhum deles fora sequer feridos pela primeira armadilha preparada. Ele os viu irem para a próxima, sorrindo.

Kouga e Leo entraram na sala, o lugar sendo tomado por uma explosão enorme. As paredes sendo totalmente destruídas e o fogo se alastrando rapidamente. Hideki estava preparado para a sua vitória quando viu o brilho da armadura dourada. Garo e Flash surgindo entre a fumaça e o fogo, sem nenhum arranhão novamente.

Os dois continuaram a procurar, seguindo exatamente na direção certa. Aquele monge deveria ser eliminado o mais depressa possível. Ele viu os dois escaparem de todas as armadilhas preparadas, uma atrás da outra. Estava na hora de arrumar uma nova estratégia, pensou ao desaparecer dali.

Kouga e Leo chegaram ali, o vendo fugir. Leo conseguindo criar um elo para continuar a seguir a energia dele. Ele podia continuar correndo, mas não iria muito longe.

Rei sentiu Tsubasa se mexer, os dois estavam deitados na cama, a cabeça de Dan em seu colo e ele encostado contra a cabeceira. Ele viu o moreno soerguer o corpo um pouco, o cabelo todo bagunçado. Parecia ainda mais que um menino, até bem frágil.

Tsubasa sentiu os dedos em seu rosto, virando e o deitando contra a palma da mão de Rei, dando um beijo ali, o vendo se aproximar e o puxar para si. O beijo agora era mais urgente, mais exigente e sua intenção era clara. Ainda assim, Zero o deixava livre para se afastar se desejasse.

Era uma bobagem de não ser capaz de fazer aquilo com quem amava como sempre fizera. E Kaita Hideki não iria lhe retirar isso também. Tsubasa subiu o corpo, sentando no colo de Rei, as pernas em cada lado de seu corpo, sem parar o beijo. Ele levou as mãos do outro cavaleiro até a sua cintura, movendo o quadril de forma sugestiva. O gemido rouco que escapara dos lábios de Zero fora a melhor recompensa que já recebera.

Rei deslizou as mãos pela cintura fina de Tsubasa, subindo pelo corpo esguio. Dan tinha a aparência de um menino: delicado e frágil, mas seu corpo era firme, com músculos definidos. Era algo que o Zero sempre se deliciava em sentir, as formas perfeitas que ele tinha, a forma como enganava quem o achava tão doce e delicado e tinha nas mãos a fúria da natureza literalmente.

Eles se afastaram buscando respirar com Zero aproveitando para tirar a camisa que Tsubasa usava e a jogando de lado, o deixando fazer o mesmo com as suas roupas. Sentir a pele dele tocar na sua, a boca dele novamente contra seus lábios, o toque acetinado de sua língua. Rei ouviu Dan gemer baixo, a respiração cada vez mais ofegante.

— Você é tão bonito, Tsubasa. Sabia disso? Cada curva sua, cada pedaço seu é um mistério que precisa ser descoberto. — Rei foi falando, acariciando a pele clara, seguindo até o seu sexo, apertando ele com os dedos. — Como uma caixa de bombons, cheio de surpresas e um prazer ainda maior em descobrir todas elas.

Tsubasa jogou a cabeça para trás soltando um grito rouco e falando o nome do Rei. Zero o deitou na cama ficando por cima ainda entre suas pernas abertas e aproveitando de todo o espaço que tinha para explorar melhor cada pedaço a sua frente.

Cada beijo que deixava, cada lambida que dava na pele e carne de Tsubasa, deixava uma trilha molhada. Ele sorriu chegando até a ereção, segurando a base dela e lambendo só a cabecinha rosada da glande, arrancando um gemido longo de Dan.

— E doce também, todo doce. Hum, e eu gosto muito de doces, né? — Rei disse já sugando o sexo duro em suas mãos, fazendo com que Tsubasa arqueasse o corpo.

As mãos de Dan estavam agarradas firmes no lençol, puxando ele aos poucos. Rei o sugava com força e ainda assim com delicadeza, deixando claro que tudo era para ele, por ele. Pelo prazer de Tsubasa.

— Rei, Rei… eu quero você em mim. Agora. Por favor. — Rei ergueu a cabeça, beijando a boca de Dan e se afastando.

— Você tem certeza? Não é muito cedo para isso? — Rei fora calado por um beijo faminto e com Tsubasa rebolando de forma sensual e convidativa contra seu baixo-ventre.

— Eu tenho, tenho toda a certeza que preciso. Quero você dentro de mim, me amando. Faça-me esquecer, faça-me apenas sentir que sou amado. Por favor. - Tsubasa respondeu, fazendo Rei sentir um aperto no coração.

— Vous êtes aimé, Tsubasa. C'est comme dit de Kouga, notre prima donna, notre diva. Je vous faire oublier tout, toute la douleur et ne me souviens que notre amour, mon amour. (Você é amado, Tsubasa. É como Kouga diz, nossa prima donna, nossa diva. Eu faço você esquecer-se de tudo, de toda a dor e somente lembrar-se do nosso amor, do meu amor.) — Rei falara mesmo sabendo que Tsubasa não iria entender as palavras, mas o faria entender o significado.

Ele se afastou, indo até a mesa ao lado da cabeceira e pegando o creme que Kouga deixava ali, voltando para o moreno e o virando na cama, o deitando de bruços. Rei começou beijando toda a coluna de Tsubasa, indo devagar até a base e voltando pelo mesmo caminho. Ele chegou novamente à base, dando atenção para cada anca clara da bunda de Dan, mordendo devagar o lugar, beijando e lambendo suas curvas.

Tsubasa sentia o corpo tremer, esquentar e responder aos beijos de Rei. Soltou um grito mais fino quando o sentiu em seu rego, o nariz do moreno subindo e a língua dele em sua entrada, lambendo cada prega. Como Rei conseguia fazer algo tão imoral parecer ser a coisa mais romântica do universo? Mas era o que parecia com todo o preparo e cuidado que ele tinha naquele momento.

Rei trocara a língua por um dedo, todo melado no creme de vanilla. Ele entrou devagar, deixando que Tsubasa se acostumasse aos poucos e depois aumentando a pressão. Zero retirou o dedo, voltando com mais um e os rodando no canal apertado. Cada grito, cada palavra de Dan implorando por mais era a resposta que ele precisava para realmente fazer mais.

Quando sentiu que era o bastante, Zero passara a mão lambuzada em sua própria ereção, inchada e pingando. Ele voltou a virar Tsubasa para si. Não queria que fosse daquele jeito, queria que o moreno não tirasse os olhos de si, queria que ele visse todo o amor refletido em seu rosto.

Encaixando o corpo menor em seu colo, Rei deslizou a ereção pelo canal preparado, sentindo a pouca resistência e ainda vendo o desconforto no rosto de Dan, mudando a posição deles, ficando deitado enquanto o outro o cavalgava. Assim ele teria todo o controle, todo o comando.

Tsubasa sentiu que Rei estava todo dentro de si, começando a se mover, subindo e descendo. As mãos do Zero em sua cintura, em sua ereção, o masturbando. Era isso que ele queria, que ele desse o ritmo que desejasse. Rei o seguiria, faria o que ele quisesse. Inclinando o corpo, Dan abaixara o rosto para poder beijá-lo, mas sem parar de rebolar e de se mover.

Rei levou uma das mãos até o cabelo escuro do amante, namorado, noivo. Era isso que eles eram, não apenas de Kouga, mas entre si também. O beijo trocado era doce e quente ao mesmo tempo, era a prova do amor que os unia. Ele sentiu Tsubasa aumentar o ritmo, sabendo que estava chegando ao próprio limite.

Zero o ouviu chamar seu nome, ele o ouviu gemer e dizer que estava tão próximo, tão perto, que gozaria. Que precisava gozar. O ritmo aumentando, a forma como os corpos se moviam e se tocavam. A forma como ambos seguiram juntos até a plenitude e ao paraíso, morrendo de prazer no orgasmo e retornando.

Rei sentiu o líquido quente escorrendo por entre seus dedos e pelas coxas de Tsubasa, o corpo menor caindo por sobre o seu, ficando ali, sem se mover. Ele o manteve em seus braços já saindo de dentro dele e tentando não o machucar.

— Amo você, Tsubasa. Não se esqueça disso, nem deixe ninguém fazê-lo acreditar do contrário. Você merece ser amado. Você é amado. Seu lugar é aqui, conosco. Com o nosso amor, sempre. — Rei falara baixinho, vendo o moreno sorrir e concordar.

— Também te amo, Rei. — Tsubasa fechou os olhos, se sentindo protegido e feliz. Tinha medo que aquilo terminaria de alguma forma.

Kouga chegara novamente para ver o desgraçado do Hideki fugir, atingindo Leo e o ferindo de leve. Ele praguejou contra o cavaleiro, segurando a cintura do monge e o mantendo de pé.

— Estou bem, Kouga-sama. Foi só um arranhão. Eu sabia que ele usava algum truque de magia na vestimenta, agora pude confirmar. Tudo na roupa dele possui um feitiço para aumentar o dano causado em alguém. — Leo dissera, já curando o ferimento no braço.

— Vamos para a casa. Quero que você pense em algo para tirar esses feitiços. — Kouga levou o noivo de volta para a casa.

Os dois entraram na mansão, indo para a biblioteca. Gonza veio até Kouga, avisando que Rei e Tsubasa ainda estavam no quarto e possivelmente dormindo. Leo pegara os livros que precisava, começando a criar um feitiço para derrotar Hideki de uma vez por todas.

Kouga ouviu um barulho, virando e encontrando um sonolento Rei parado na porta, arrumando o cabelo negro atrás da orelha.

— Tsubasa? — O ruivo perguntara.

— Dormindo, mas está bem. Ainda assustado. — Rei falara olhando para o que Leo fazia. — Ele conseguiu escapar?

Kouga explicara sobre o que eles descobriram referente ao Hideki, vendo Rei concordar.

— É só assim mesmo para ter sobrevivido até hoje, tem cara de covarde mentiroso mesmo. Quando fui atacado ele utilizou do fato que me pegou de surpresa para isso. — Rei confirmara, bocejando. — Bom, vou atrás de algo para comer.

O moreno saiu da biblioteca, indo até a cozinha e encontrando Gonza lá, pegando uma travessa de doce que ele fizera. "Ah, pavê de chocolate branco com frutas vermelhas." Zero pensou, todo feliz. Ele foi para a sala de jantar, vendo que Kouga também fora para lá, saindo da biblioteca.

Kouga virou para o Rei, levantando a sobrancelha quando viu o que o moreno comia, com a maior cara de felicidade. Ele viu Rei se sentar na mesa ao seu lado, falando qualquer coisa sobre como pegar o Hideki, sem prestar atenção no que falava. Ele olhava para a forma com que Rei se inclinava na mesa, a usando de cadeira, a forma como passava a língua devagar pelo canto da boca e tirava um pedaço de doce dali.

Rei foi comer outra colher quando Kouga agarrara o seu braço.. "Ah droga" Zero pensou, ele ia começar a brigar e falar do doce. Ultimamente parecia que tinha arrumado uma mãe e não um noivo, sempre reclamando do que comia ou fazia.

— Olha, eu sei que você não gosta que eu coma tanto doce e hunfffff. – Rei não pode continuar a falar, a boca de Kouga o impedia.

O beijo era violento, faminto, demandava atenção. Kouga o segurava pelo cabelo, fazendo com que encurvasse o corpo quase o derrubando da mesa. Rei estava sendo atacado, quase devorado pelo noivo. Ele viu o ruivo sair da cadeira, sem cortar o beijo, deitando o moreno na mesa, começando a puxar a roupa dele.

— Humm, Kougff, ahhhh espera... KOUGA! Hunfff... — Nem dava tempo para conseguir falar, a boca de Kouga não deixava e as mãos dele também não.

Rei soltara um grito baixo, a mão do ruivo entrara em sua calça e apertava com força seu sexo, o manipulando, o masturbando. Deuses o que era aquilo? Kouga não o deixava pensar, apenas agir. Soltou uma exclamação de surpresa quando ele arrancou sua calça, a jogando no chão e engolindo seu sexo todo de uma vez.

Kouga ficou entre as pernas de Rei, o segurando pela cintura, fazendo com que rebolasse. O moreno soltou um gemido longo, quase como um pequeno grito. Se não sabiam o que estavam fazendo ali até agora, com certeza não tinham mais dúvidas. O ruivo fazia com que Rei gritasse, implorasse, gemesse cada vez mais alto. Como ele conseguia fazer aquilo com a língua de qualquer forma? Era sempre a dúvida que ficava na cabeça do moreno. E que pouco importava a resposta contanto que ele continuasse a fazer.

Kouga empurrou Rei, virando ele na mesa e o encaixando em si, encontrando a primeira resistência na penetração, forçando e entrando todo no canal quente e apertado, ouvindo o gemido abafado de dor e prazer que somente Zero conseguia produzir. Aquela voz, sempre o enlouquecia. Falando em várias línguas, palavras baixas, de pura luxúria e desejo.

Rei só conseguia gemer e seguir as estocadas, aquilo o estava enlouquecendo. Kouga o segurava pelo cabelo, mordendo seu ombro, seu pescoço. Lambendo a pele mordida, voltando a beijá-lo. Sem parar de estocar, de entrar e sair de seu corpo, o levando para o limite.

Kouga entrou fundo, fazendo com que o Zero gritasse seu nome, os dois gozando juntos. Deixando o corpo cair por sobre o do moreno, ficaram ali parados e recuperando o fôlego.

— Kouga, hum... não quero... cortar o clima e tudo o mais, mas você pesa. — O ruivo ouviu a voz de Rei, saindo de dentro dele e se jogando na cadeira. Ele puxou o noivo para si, o tirando da mesa e o colocando em seu colo. — Okay, não que eu esteja reclamando nem nada, sexo selvagem sobre a mesa da sala era um dos meus sonhos secretos, mas… o que deu em você?

— Você, comendo doce. — Kouga passou a ver se o tinha machucado de alguma forma. — Eu fico enlouquecido com isso, com a forma que come qualquer tipo de doce. Só consigo pensar em provar se você é ainda mais doce do que o que está comendo.

— ... okay, você tem tara comigo comendo doce? Obrigado, deuses por ser algo que gosto e muito. Já sei o que fazer quando quiser algum presente caro. — Rei ria. — Estou bem, meu príncipe. Precisa de mais do que isso para me quebrar.

— Você brinca com o perigo, minha Gisele. — Kouga o beijou mais calmo, deixando que ele saísse de seu colo e se arrumasse.

— A gente também, uma hora Gonza vai perder a paciência e vai nos matar. — Olhando a bagunça que fizeram, literalmente.

Kouga deu uma risada baixa enquanto fazia o mesmo, ouvindo barulho e virando para encontrar Leo ali entrando e sorrindo para eles. .

— Kouga-sama, descobri um feitiço para liquidar com o Hideki e todos os seus truques e trapaças madou. — O monge estava com o rosto meio corado, pegando os dois se arrumando e sabendo bem o que andaram fazendo.

— Ótimo. — ele sorrira para o moreno, vendo Gonza entrar ali com um aviso nas mãos. — O que foi Gonza?

— Kouga-sama, chegou esse aviso urgente do Senado. — O mordomo fez questão de nem prestar atenção na mesa ou na forma que Rei estava todo marcado, ou no sorriso de satisfação de Kouga.

Pegando a carta e a queimando, eles viram o aviso de Grace. Kaita Hideki fora para Kantai.

Tsubasa tinha acabado de acordar, o moreno colocou a roupa e desceu as escadas. Ele foi seguindo o som das vozes e entrou na sala de jantar, vendo Kouga receber o aviso. O moreno deu um passo para trás ao ler as palavras que flutuavam. O que ele faria em Kantai… Deuses, Rin.

Não havia tempo para pensar ou esperar, aquele desgraçado não podia ficar próximo da sua irmã. Tsubasa pegou seu casaco e saiu da casa, indo direto para Kantai. Ele sabia bem porque Kaita fora para lá, sabia o recado que ele na realidade queria dizer.

— Tsubasa, você não pode fazer isso! — A voz de Goruba fora ouvida. Tsubasa o havia colocado assim que se trocara. — Volte e avise os outros.

— Eu não posso, Goruba. Se não for até Kaita agora, ele machucará minha irmã. Sei o que me espera, mas não posso… — Tsubasa parou de falar, deixando que uma lágrima escorresse silenciosa.

Goruba entendera o resto, o bracelete se concentrou fazendo com que o elo fosse criado. Tsubasa chegou a Kantai, seguindo diretamente até a casa de seu clã. O lugar parecia vazio, mas o cavaleiro sabia que Kaita estava ali.

— Tsu-chan, achei que não viria. — Ele ouviu a voz que tanto odiava, sentindo o medo dominar cada parte de seu corpo.

Tsubasa virou, encarando o ex-instrutor. Kaita percebeu que ele o enfrentava, não gostando daquilo. Ele fez aparecer em sua mão um chicote curto, vendo o moreno empalidecer. Assim era melhor, trazer de volta as boas lembranças que fizeram juntos. Ainda assim, com todo o pânico e medo que demonstrava Tsubasa não recuou.

— Eu vou gostar de ver quando Kouga o encontrar, Kaita. Eu vou gostar de te ouvir implorando para ele. — Tsubasa falou entre os dentes, vendo o rosto do ex-cavaleiro.

— Irá se arrepender dessas palavras, Tsu-chan. — Kaita sorriu, acionando a armadilha preparada, vendo Tsubasa ser apanhado por correntes mágicas.

Dan começou a puxar o corpo, as correntes o prendendo ainda mais. Quando sentiu a primeira chicotada em sua pele, a única coisa que pensava era em seus noivos.

Rei sentiu a dor em seu flanco, vendo Leo e Kouga levarem a mão para o mesmo ponto neles. Que foi aquilo? Parecia que tinha escutado Tsubasa gritar e depois a dor. Ele levantou o rosto vendo Leo sair correndo da sala.

— Kouga, você também sentiu… — Rei dissera vendo a afirmativa do ruivo e Leo retornando.

— Tsubasa-san não está no quarto, nem suas coisas. — Leo falara.

— Ele foi para Kantai enfrentar Hideki. — Eruba disse, chamando a atenção dos cavaleiros. — Goruba criou o elo entre vocês e nos explicou o que ele fez. Ao que parece ele usava com Tsubasa essa ameaça, se ele não fosse encontrá-lo faria algo com Rin.

— E Tsubasa decidiu ir sozinho, sem avisar ninguém? — Rei estava furioso.

— Tsubasa sabia que não conseguiria vencê-lo sozinho, mas o elo entre vocês é muito forte e isso poderia levá-los até lá enquanto Hideki estivesse ocupado com ele. Não teria como ele fugir novamente. — Eruba disse. — Ele fez isso porque confia em vocês, Rei. Confia que chegarão e que derrotarão Hideki de uma vez por todas.

Rei ficou parado enquanto pensava que aquilo era uma droga. Lá ia ele de novo desconfiar de Tsubasa e julgá-lo. Era o mesmo pensamento que fizera com que Dan se jogasse sobre o Shijima. Ele não o venceria, mas o segurou o tempo suficiente para que Kouga o fizesse. Se sacrificar confiando neles era a forma que o cavaleiro branco dizia o quanto os amava.

— Vamos. — Kouga dissera entre os dentes. Era visível a fúria que tinha em seus olhos e corpo. Se algo acontecesse a Tsubasa, Hideki sofreria dez vezes mais.

Gonza viu os três cavaleiros saírem, o mordomo pedindo aos deuses que desse tudo certo e que eles chegassem a tempo de salvar Tsubasa.

Tsubasa engoliu o grito, a pele já estava toda ensanguentada. Os cortes pelo chicote eram profundos e seu corpo inteiro doía. Ele sabia que Kaita usava um feitiço para deixar o impacto ainda mais forte. Hideki havia tirado o seu casaco branco e a camisa que usava, ficando somente com a calça.

O ruivo queria saborear devagar daquela pele perfeita e ouvir a voz aveludada de seu Tsu-chan gritando, mas o moreno não parecia querer colaborar com isso. Queria aguardar um pouco antes de usar de outros artifícios, mas pelo visto não seria desse modo. Hideki pegou a espada, a passando na calça que Dan usava e vendo o sangue escorrer pela lâmina. O cavaleiro branco engoliu o grito, enquanto o tecido era cortado em pedaços.

Tsubasa sabia o que Hideki faria e já sentiu a onda de pânico o dominar novamente, o medo pesar em seu corpo, mas acima disso ele podia escutar uma voz. Não, três vozes em sua mente, dizendo que ele podia vencer, que ele podia lutar. Sabia de quem eram aquelas vozes, elas estavam no seu coração. Usou toda a força que ainda tinha aproveitando que Kaita não esperava e o chutou, o acertando em cheio com ele caindo e se contorcendo.

Kaita estreitou os olhos e subiu pelo corpo de Tsubasa, desferindo um tapa forte no seu rosto vendo o sangue escorrer pelo lábio cortado. Já havia brincado demais, estava na hora de mostrar quem mandava ali. Ele segurou as pernas de Dan, ainda muito enfraquecido pelo longo tempo sem comer e pelo fator psicológico, forçando que ficassem abertas.

Puxando o cabelo do moreno com força, Kaita procurava o encaixe no corpo menor. O que era difícil, pois ele não parava de lutar. Mais alguns tapas e ele parara de se mover. Muito bom, não adiantava mesmo lutar contra o que era inevitável. Ouviu Tsubasa falar o nome do maldito cavaleiro dourado, bem baixo.

— Tsu-chan, você ainda não aceitou a realidade? Seu príncipe encantado não virá para te salvar. Você é meu. — Kaita disse, abrindo o zíper da calça.

Tsubasa abriu os olhos, um soluço baixo e um sorriso da boca.

— Mesmo? Isso é verdade, meu príncipe? Kouga. — Kaita estreitou os olhos, percebendo tardiamente que Tsubasa não olhava para ele e virando.

Foi um único golpe que o acertou no queixo. O barulho do osso se partindo e esfarelando ecoando pela casa. Kaita voou pelo cômodo, atravessando a parede e indo parar nas árvores do lado de fora.

Leo estava ao lado de Tsubasa, soltando as correntes com o seu pincel. Ouviu Rei soltar um palavrão tão forte e baixo enquanto Kouga apenas ficava calado.

— Estou bem, vão atrás dele. — Dan falara, se soltando de Leo. — Kouga, não o deixe escapar.

Kouga fez um sim, Tsubasa queria ver Kaita Hideki ser detido. Os três seguiram para fora, vendo o ex-cavaleiro levantar. Leo levantou o pincel, fazendo com que todas as magias e ferramentas que Hideki usava fossem inutilizadas. O monge sorriu, vendo o rosto do ruivo ao ver Kouga se aproximar com o brilho da armadura dourada aparecendo.

— Você acha que vai conseguir me deter, Garo? Me levar para o Senado me julgar e me matar de qualquer jeito? — Kaita sorriu e viu o cavaleiro dourado apenas colocar a espada em posição de defesa. — Eu vou escapar e continuar até conseguir o que é meu.

Kouga viu o ex-instrutor correr na sua direção bloqueando um ataque fraco enquanto ele tentava passar e seguir na direção onde Tsubasa estava. Empurrando o ruivo para trás, Garo o viu desferir outro golpe e perder o equilíbrio, caindo por sobre sua armadura. Em segundos Kaita foi consumido pelo metal dourado, gritando de raiva.

Tsubasa tentou levantar o corpo, ouvindo o grito de Kaita. O moreno fechou os olhos sem conseguir se sentir melhor com isso. Ele sentiu braços ao redor de seu pescoço e encontrou o rosto preocupado de sua irmã. Rin tinha lágrimas nos olhos e falava algo que não conseguia entender. Passou a mão do lado de seu corpo e sentiu a adaga haja ali. Oh. Kaita devia estar com ela ali quando fora atingido. Ouviu a voz dos noivos, vendo os rostos dos três surgirem. Foi a última coisa que conseguiu enxergar antes de perder a consciência.

Kouga observou Kaita ser pulverizado por sua armadura, não sentindo remorso por sua morte, mas isso não o deixando feliz. Ele tirou a vestimenta dourada, voltando para a casa e vendo Rin com Tsubasa. O que era aquele sangue? Leo o alcançara com Rei, os três foram até Dan vendo a adaga cravada em seu flanco. O monge tratou com rapidez o ferimento e também os outros machucados. Pelo visto eles haviam chegado a tempo de qualquer tipo abuso sexual ser praticado.

— Ele se defendeu bastante, pensando em vocês. — A voz de Goruba fora escutada, os três olhando para o bracelete. — Tsubasa sabia que chegariam e mesmo com medo não deixou Kaita vencer facilmente.

— Essa é a nossa diva. — Rei falara com um sorriso doce no rosto. — Ele ficará bem?

— Sim. — Leo olhou para a Rin, vendo Kouga ir até a menina e explicando o que tinha acontecido.

Rin foi escutando, a menina arregalou os olhos. Apesar de Kouga usar uma versão suavizada do que realmente acontecera, ainda era mais do que chocante para alguém descobrir aquilo sobre o irmão. Tsubasa a criara, ele era o pai e mãe que havia conhecido a vida inteira.

Eles estavam conversando quando Tsubasa acordou. O moreno viu onde estava e lembrou-se do que tinha acontecido. Kouga fez um sinal para os outros dois, todos saindo e deixando os irmãos sozinhos. O ruivo virou para ver a forma como o noivo ouvia a moça falar. Rin abraçara Tsubasa com força, o deixando em seus braços.

Rei foi até a cozinha da casa, vendo Leo e Kouga sentarem próximos. Estavam assim por um tempo quando Rin retornou os olhos avermelhados. Indo até cada um dos cavaleiros e os beijando no rosto, parando por último no Rei.

— Obrigada por proteger e amar meu irmão. — A sacerdotisa disse, o sorriso meio triste em seu rosto. — Está na hora dele ir para casa.

Rei fez um sim com a cabeça, seguindo os outros até onde Tsubasa estava já trocado e arrumado. Ele viu Kouga se aproximar e o pegar no colo, com o moreno nem discutindo ou recusando. Estava na hora deles irem embora e voltarem para a casa.

Tsubasa estava sentado, vendo Leo e Rei conversarem enquanto Kouga estava fora passando o relatório referente à morte de Kaita Hideki. Zero e o monge já haviam feito isso e como sempre o Senado exigia de Garo a parte mais detalhada. Era uma tarde tranquila, Gonza havia feito massa para o almoço e apesar da luta para comer, Tsubasa já se alimentava melhor.

Ele estava aproveitando para ouvir as músicas no celular de Rei e pensando um pouco sobre o que tinha acontecido e sobre o que aconteceria. Kouga havia marcado a data para o casamento deles e estava preparando as coisas para a cerimônia. Ele viu Rei se aproximar, o puxando para dançar.

 _When your whole world is shaken  
From all the risks we have taken  
Dance with me dance with me into the colors  
Of the dusk_

 _When you have awoken_  
 _From all the dreams broken_  
 _Come and dance with me_  
 _Dance with me into the colors_  
 _Of the dusk_  
 _Dance with me into the colors_  
 _Of the dusk_

 _The paths we're walking on_  
 _They crumble behind us_  
 _But if we leave now_  
 _They will never_  
 _They will never find us_

Kouga entrou em sua casa vendo os três noivos rindo e dançando. Era muito bom ouvir novamente a risada de Tsubasa depois de tudo o que acontecera. Ele voltara a treinar e já estava bem mais forte. Afinal ele era o cavaleiro makai branco e tinha orgulho disso.

— Posso participar ou é só reservado para alguns poucos escolhidos essa dança? — o ruivo falara, atraindo a atenção dos três morenos.

— Olha só, Kouga-kun querendo dançar. — Rei falara brincando com os outros. Kouga foi até eles, pegando Tsubasa nos braços e dançando com o Dan.

 _And if this crazy world spins itself  
Down to dust  
I want to be with you  
I'm gonna be with you  
In the colors_

 _When you again start hoping_  
 _With your arms wide open_  
 _Come on, dance with me_  
 _Oh, dance with me_  
 _Into the colors of the dusk_

Tsubasa encostou o rosto no peito do noivo, fechando os olhos e seguindo a música. Os braços de Kouga em sua cintura o apertavam devagar e com força. O moreno levantou o rosto e aceitou o beijo do ruivo, finalmente o recebendo em casa.

Rei sentiu Leo encostar a cabeça em seu ombro, os dois sem tirar os olhos de Tsubasa e Kouga. Ainda havia muita coisa para eles resolverem, para Tsubasa enfrentar, mas estavam juntos nisso.

 _And all will be right  
Will be right  
Dancing like water with the light  
Oh, dance with me  
Dance with me  
Into the colors of the dusk  
Oh, dance with me into the colors  
Of the dusk  
Dance with me  
Into the colors of the dusk_

Rei puxou Leo e foi até os outros dois, abraçando Tsubasa junto de Kouga, a risada dele ecoando enquanto o Zero lhe fazia cócegas e Leo tentava não entrar no meio. Gonza ficou olhando a família que ele tinha e sorriu.

Um novo amanhecer se aproximava. Finalmente.

Continua.


	6. Break The Night With Colour

**Titulo** : Break The Night With Colour (continuação de Doce Sonho)

 **Autora** : Elizabeta Draculea

 **Fandom** : Garo

 **Ship** : KougaXReiXTsubasaXLeo, SigmaXKougaXLeo, OMCXTsubasa.

 **Classificação** : +18

 **Gênero** : yaoi, slash, lemon, romance, fetiche, humor, dark em alguns capítulos, hurt/confort.

 **Warnings/Avisos:** Relacionamento explícito entre duas ou mais pessoas do mesmo sexo (masculino), violência, linguagem baixa, fetiches e fantasias sexuais, non con. Não contém spoiler, continua diretamente do filme Soukoku no Maryu, com algumas alterações. Sigma não morreu apesar de todos acharem que sim.

 **Disclaimer:** Garo não me pertence e nem seus personagens. Caso fosse assim, o Kouga aindaestaria na terceira temporada, na quarta, na quinta. Fic feita para a querida Suryia Tsukiyono que me apresentou essa série fantástica e agora to aqui, completamente viciada. Nasceu por causa de um sonho.

 _Após os eventos da batalha contra Sheloh, Kouga seguia a vida com seus três cavaleiros makai. Entre punições e fantasias sexuais, uma sombra ainda pairava sobre eles, ameaçando o evento do século. Será que eles poderiam quebrar o passado e preencher suas noites com todas as cores existentes?_

 **Break The Night With Colour**

 **Capitulo 06 — Break The Night With Colour**

Os dias se passaram rapidamente. Estava cada vez mais próximo a data da cerimônia e eles ainda não haviam resolvido o problema da tatuagem. Leo já sabia como fazer, só que precisavam que Kouga não soubesse de nada, porque ainda era para ser uma surpresa.

Rei aproveitara um dia com bastante tempo e fora com Kouga comprar roupa, deixando Leo e Tsubasa sozinhos em casa. Desde os problemas com Sigma e Hideki os dois não haviam ficado a sós, era a primeira vez que isso acontecia.

Tsubasa estava lendo, deitado na cama deles. Leo o estava observando, o monge com algumas ideias na cabeça, pensando que aquilo já era influência de Rei e Kouga, mas não deixando de imaginar. Tomando a decisão, ele se aproximou de Dan tirando o livro de suas mãos e atraindo a atenção dele.

Não era necessário falar o que Leo queria, Tsubasa lambeu os lábios devagar com o monge se aproximando e iniciando o beijo. Era algo meio urgente, meio intenso, até quase selvagem. Leo subiu por sobre Dan, sentando em seu colo, sem parar o beijo. Os dois sorriram, se afastando e recuperando um pouco o fôlego.

Leo abriu a blusa de Tsubasa, tirando a peça e a deixando cair para fora da cama, partindo para a calça que ele estava usando vendo o cavaleiro soerguer o corpo para ajudá-lo a tirá-la. Ele viu Dan lhe fazer o mesmo, os dois gemendo baixo quando ficou apenas pele com pele se tocando, sem mais nada no caminho.

Os morenos se entregavam um ao outro, se esfregando devagar. As mãos de Tsubasa exploravam o mesmo caminho que Leo fazia em seu corpo. Ele sentiu o monge deslizar por seu corpo, como se o estivesse estocando, as ereções se esfregavam e se tocavam, arrancando gemidos e gritos de ambos.

Leo se inclinou, tomando com a boca e os dentes um dos mamilos rosados de Tsubasa, o vendo gemer mais alto e dando a mesma atenção ao outro. Ele segurou o sexo duro de Dan, subindo e descendo a palma de sua mão ali, alterando ainda mais o tom e a respiração do cavaleiro.

Tsubasa inverteu os dois na cama, passando a comandar as caricias, fazendo o mesmo com Leo, vendo o monge se contorcer com suas caricias e beijos, com suas mordidas. Os dois se masturbavam juntos, com o mesmo ritmo. Ouviu Leo falar baixo em seu ouvido, a voz rouca e excitada:

— Quero você dentro de mim, Tsubasa-san. Quero tanto isso. — Leo falara, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha de Tsubasa, o fazendo tremer. — Você me quer também? Deseja estar bem fundo dentro do meu corpo?

Tsubasa fez um sim com a cabeça, puxando Leo e o beijando, ficando por cima do moreno e inclinando o corpo para pegar o lubrificante que sempre tinha no criado-mudo. Ele viu o monge levantar o quadril, ajudando no acesso de Dan. Era tão quente ali, tão apertado, tão bom.

Leo puxou o quadril de Tsubasa com as coxas, fazendo ele se mover, entrando cada vez mais fundo dentro de si, mais rápido. A cama seguia o movimento deles assim como a mão de Dan que masturbava o monge, fazendo com que ele gritasse mais alto, chamando o seu nome.

Tsubasa segurou a cintura de Leo, entrando mais fundo, mais e mais fundo. Ele se perdia no cheiro e no calor do monge. No amor que ele sentia irradiar de sua pele. Sentiu o membro em suas mãos pulsar e o sêmen escorrer por seus dedos jogando a cabeça para trás e gozando junto, caindo por sobre o corpo maior.

— Leo. — Tsubasa falou quando conseguiu recuperar o fôlego. — Sabe que te amo, né? — Viu o monge sorrir e o beijar.

— Sei, porque também te amo, Tsubasa-san. Sempre. — O monge ficou deitado, deixando Tsubasa ali em seus braços.

Kouga não aguentava mais vestir ou experimentar roupa, o ruivo já estava com a paciência no final, mas Rei ainda não tinha terminado de escolher tudo que ele queria que o noivo usasse. Ainda não entendia bem o porquê disso, afinal era bem melhor ficar sem roupa ao lado deles.

Ele viu Rei sair e dizer que ia buscar algo para beber, colocando a calça social que o moreno havia separado para ele.

— Kouga, esse cream soda é o melhor que já provei. Quer? — Rei entrara com a bebida cheia de sorvete e doce. Doce.

Kouga respirou fundo, fazendo um não com a cabeça e terminando de se arrumar. Rei ficara ao seu lado dando palpites referentes à roupa.

Rei bebeu mais um pouco do líquido, sentindo o sorvete melar o canto de sua boca, passando a língua ali, ouvindo como se fosse um rosnado baixo. O moreno sentiu a mão ser puxada e ele ser imprensado contra a parede do provador.

Ele nem pode falar nada, Kouga virara seu rosto e o beijava, com fome, deixando seus corpos bem juntos. As mãos do ruivo foram até a calça que o moreno usava a soltando e deixando o tecido cair no chão, mordendo a boca dele, o fazendo soltar um grito baixo.

— Hunnnf, Kouga! Canibalismo não, ahhhhhh. — Rei jogara a cabeça para trás, sentindo a mordida na curva de seu pescoço, com Kouga puxando a cintura do zero para si.

Rei só conseguia gemer sendo atacado por todos os lados. Pelas mãos, boca e pelo corpo de Kouga, contendo outro grito rouco quando a mão do noivo encontrara seu sexo já duro. Ele sentia a ereção do ruivo por baixo do pano da calça que ainda usava, se esfregando em seu rego e o deixando cada vez mais quente.

Kouga tirou a própria calça, voltando a se encaixar no corpo de Rei, entrando todo de uma vez do jeito que ele sabia que o moreno gostava. Bem fundo e já estocando. Ele colocou uma mão por sobre a boca do Zero, abafando os gritos que dava e a outra ainda o masturbando. Os dois ouvindo as pessoas do lado de fora passando, alheias ao que eles faziam dentro daquele provador.

Sendo quase deitado contra a parede e usando os braços de apoio para não cair ou perder o equilibro, Rei mordia os lábios e a mão de Kouga em sua boca, sentindo o sexo duro do amante o preencher enquanto ele estocava com força, fazendo com que seu quadril o acompanhasse. Ele levantou o rosto, olhando pelo espelho que tinha a sua frente a expressão que o ruivo tinha, ele todo perdido no que faziam.

Adorava todas as expressões que conseguia arrancar do noivo, todas. A boca entreaberta, o suor que escorria pelo canto de seu rosto, os olhos fechados. Kouga fazia amor com a força que lutava, com a determinação que o transformara em Garo e ainda assim, com todo o cuidado que podia existir. Rei adorava quando eles transavam, adorava quando eles fodiam e também adorava quando eles faziam amor. Kouga sabia exatamente o que o moreno queria e a forma que queria.

Ele sentiu seu corpo inteiro tremer, gozando na mão do ruivo, o sentindo estocar ainda mais fundo, uma, duas, três vezes. O líquido quente despejando em seu interior, escorrendo aos poucos por entre suas coxas.

Kouga ficou deitado contra as costas de Rei, passando a mão por onde o havia mordido e dando pequenos beijos ali. Rei soltou um gemido de dor ao sentir Kouga sair de dentro de si, se encostando melhor contra a parede e ficando agora de frente para o cavaleiro dourado, sorrindo.

O beijo trocado agora era mais calmo, mais civilizado. Eles ficaram assim um tempo, com Kouga pegando a própria calça e trocando com a que estava vestindo, decidindo a levar de qualquer forma.

— Preciso me lembrar a programar essa coisa de te seduzir com doce ou bebida doce. — Rei falara, puxando o fôlego.

Kouga balançou a cabeça, o ajudando a se arrumar, pegando as coisas que tinha deixado ali e indo para fora do provador, dando de cara com uma senhora já de idade. A velhinha ficou olhando para os dois homens, horrorizada.

Rei passou por ela sorrindo com aquele andar que só ele podia ter, segurando no braço do Kouga e fazendo com que ele colocasse a mão em sua cintura, virando e mandando até um beijinho para a idosa, deixando-a ainda mais horrorizada.

Os dois decidiram retornar para casa, antes que mais algum deles tivesse outra dessas ideias no meio da rua. Rei entrou na mansão sendo recepcionado pelo Gonza.

— Gonza, tudo inteiro por aqui? — Rei disse, piscando para o mordomo e indo achar os outros dois.

Gonza fez um sim, pegando as sacolas de Kouga e levando as compras para o quarto do cavaleiro dourado. Leo e Tsubasa estavam na sala, conversando e lendo o mesmo livro que o Dan tentara ler antes. Eles receberam um Rei pulante, que literalmente se jogou em cima dos dois.

— Hei, hei. REI. Olha o livro! — Tsubasa tentava sair debaixo do Zero, sendo mais atacado por ele, começando a rir com as cócegas.

Leo tinha as pernas de Rei em cima de si, sem conseguir sair também, reclamando.

— Rei-san, você está quase nos esmagando! — Leo viu o rosto de Rei fazendo expressão de revoltado e ofendido.

— Está me chamando de gordo, Leozinho? Ohhh isso merece um castigo. — Rei soltou Tsubasa, partindo para o Leo e fazendo as mesmas cócegas.

Kouga ficou parado, olhando os três. Seu olhar parou por sobre Tsubasa. Desde aquela noite eles não ficaram mais juntos, principalmente sozinhos. O ruivo evitava isso, não queria forçar nada que Tsubasa não quisesse. Ele ainda trazia no coração a culpa de não ter percebido que o moreno não estava bem, que não era um jogo naquela noite, que ele realmente não queria daquela forma.

Rei sorriu, soltando Leo e olhando o Kouga. O ruivo havia pedido para que ele ficasse com Leo, pois precisava conversar com Tsubasa sozinho e o moreno sabia o que era. Ele fez um sim com a cabeça, puxando o monge e o levantando.

— Bom, vou roubar o Leozinho pra mim um pouco. Alguém precisa entender quem é o gordo aqui. — Rei saiu carregando o moreno deixando Tsubasa com Kouga.

Tsubasa balançou a cabeça, virando o rosto e vendo o cavaleiro dourado sentar ao seu lado. O noivo andava estranho e evitando ficar sozinho com ele e já estava causando alguns problemas na cabeça de Dan.

— Tsubasa, gostaria que viesse comigo em um lugar. — Kouga disse para o noivo, o vendo fazer um sim com a cabeça.

— Está bem. — Dan respondeu vendo o ruivo o olhar. — O que foi?

— Eu nem disse aonde vamos… — Kouga viu o moreno sorrir.

— Não importa, eu o acompanho para qualquer lugar. — Agora?

— Sim. — Kouga levantou, puxando o moreno pelo braço e saindo com ele.

Gonza viu os dois saírem, indo ver o que faria para o jantar.

Tsubasa andava do lado de Kouga, o longo casaco branco voando com o vento. Os dois caminharam até o que parecia ser uma casa, ele percebendo que na realidade era uma doceria. Uma doceria especializada em doces de feijão.

Kouga segurou a cintura de Tsubasa, vendo o cavaleiro parar e ficar olhando o lugar. Ele foi até a senhora que atendia no balcão, ela sorrindo e fazendo um sim com a cabeça e entregando para o ruivo um pacote. Voltando para o noivo, Garo deu a caixa para ele.

— Rin disse que esses eram os seus favoritos e que desde a morte da sua mãe você nunca mais os comeu. Eu sei que não há como comparar, Tsubasa, mas eu queria me desculpar por não ter te protegido, por não ter estado ao seu lado. Por não ter percebido naquela noite que não estava jogando. — Kouga colocou a mão no rosto do moreno. — Por tê-lo machucado.

Tsubasa olhou os doces, sentindo um aperto na garganta. Era como tudo o que Kouga lhe fazia, ele o ajudava a superar seus traumas e seus problemas de uma forma única e diferente. Pegando um dos doces e comendo, Dan se lembrara da mãe e de como eram bons os doces que ela fazia. Segurou a mão de Kouga e a beijou, levantando o rosto para o noivo.

— Você nunca me machucou, Kouga. Nunca. Como poderia isso quando sinto o seu amor em tudo que faz? Mesmo aquele dia, eu... Devia ter falado algo, devia ter me aberto com vocês. Não foi sua culpa. Eu o amo e sei que me ama. — Tsubasa respondeu, fazendo Kouga respirar aliviado.

Kouga segurou o rosto do moreno, dando um beijo nele e ouvindo a senhora que atendia na doceria soltar uma exclamação. Os dois se afastaram com o ruivo não gostando muito. Pegando a mão de Tsubasa, ele o tirou dali, o levando para fora da doceria e seguindo pela rua. Kouga já havia pensado aonde iria com o noivo. Os dois chegaram a um jardim cheio de flores. Era uma propriedade particular, mas isso não impedia que os dois cavaleiros makai entrassem ali.

Tsubasa ficou olhando para o lugar e todas as flores que ali estavam, de todas as cores. Kouga o levou pelo caminho que se abria entre as flores, chegando a um tipo de reservado. O cavaleiro dourado ficou olhando para frente, fazendo com que olhasse para o mesmo lugar também, deixando Dan sem falas.

Passando daquela construção que lembrava um coreto de praça, se estendia um imenso campo de flores brancas. Várias, milhares. Todas brancas. O dia já estava terminando e o pôr do sol jogava uma tonalidade avermelhada para as flores. Vermelho nas flores brancas.

— Achei esse lugar sem querer e por algum motivo me fez lembrar de você. O sol estava se pondo como agora e era como se eu visse a sua armadura. — Kouga falou, vendo os olhos de Tsubasa lacrimejarem.

— É lindo, realmente lindo. — Dan falara, olhando para as flores e sorrindo.

— Não tanto quanto você, mas é bonito. — O ruivo disse vendo o noivo ficar vermelho.

Tsubasa virou, ficando na ponta dos pés e beijando Kouga, o puxando para si. Ele passou os braços ao redor do pescoço do mais velho, deixando o beijo ainda mais longo e profundo. Sentiu sua cintura ser envolvida pelos braços fortes, o corpo colando no dele.

Pareciam que estavam dançando enquanto se beijavam, seguindo um ritmo imaginário e audível apenas para os dois. Era como se o mundo ao redor deixasse de existir naquele instante e só aquele momento importasse. Kouga sentiu as mãos de Tsubasa deslizarem, puxando e retirando o casaco que ele vestia.

— Tsubasa, tem certeza? — Kouga viu o moreno fazer um sim com a cabeça, deixando o casaco branco do Garo cair no chão, o ajudando a retirar o próprio.

— Tenho toda a certeza do mundo. Toda. — Tsubasa tirou a camisa do Kouga, o puxando para continuar o beijo que eles trocavam.

Era uma loucura fazer amor ali ao ar livre em um lugar desconhecido e com o risco de serem vistos ou pegos por estranhos, mas também era excitante. Uma regra a menos em sua vida, Tsubasa pensou. Kouga tirou a roupa de Dan, deitando ele em cima de seu casaco e admirando o corpo do moreno.

Tsubasa estava ainda magro, seu corpo sempre com aquele jeito de menino com as curvas delicadas e bem-feitas. Também era o corpo de um cavaleiro makai, que treinava todos os dias, que lutava contra horrors, com as marcas de suas lutas e de suas vitórias. Era realmente muito lindo.

Os dois estavam sem pressa alguma, explorando devagar um ao outro e deixando que tudo apenas acontecesse. Boca, mãos, pele. Do sangue para o osso, do osso para a pele, da pele para o amor. Era como um fogo brando queimando devagar e sempre. Tsubasa gritou com a boca de Kouga em seu sexo o sugando, as mãos dele em suas coxas.

O movimento de seus corpos era perfeito e faziam juntos como um só, uma só alma. Tsubasa se sentiu pleno, se sentiu completo quando Kouga entrara devagar no seu corpo, o canal de sua entrada se abrindo somente para o cavaleiro dourado. A dor dando lugar ao prazer aos poucos e fazendo com que Dan gemesse cada vez mais alto, cada vez mais rouco.

Kouga chamando seu nome, falando em seu ouvido. Deuses, ele falava cada coisa, quente, baixa, vulgar, doce. Amoroso. Delicado. Tsubasa também respondia da mesma forma, se abrindo, se entregando todo para o cavaleiro dourado. De corpo e alma.

Tsubasa perdeu a respiração, sentindo até seu coração falhar, quase parar. O orgasmo o fazendo tremer, sentindo o corpo de Kouga cair sobre o seu após o gozo, tomando cuidado para não machucar o corpo menor. O ruivo ficou olhando para Dan, preocupado. Não era sempre que o via quase desfalecer ou realmente parecer que havia morrido de tanto prazer, mas não era só prazer. Era amor.

Kouga o deixou deitado contra seu peito, a brisa da tarde passando por eles, suave. O cheiro das flores ao redor e a luz da lua que já brilhava sobre os dois. Somente Tsubasa para ter um cenário tão mágico assim, exatamente como ele era.

Rei entrara com Leo no quarto, os dois já se beijando e rindo. Zero se afastou, dando um tapa na bunda do monge e o fazendo ir até a cama e tirando a roupa dele. Já que Kouga demoraria com Tsubasa, nada melhor do que dar um pouco de atenção ao monge. Monge esse que estava hoje com um fogo imenso, pelo visto.

Nem bem eles chegaram à cama, Rei foi jogado sobre ela com um Leo faminto o beijando. Ah ele tinha aprendido bem demais a usar aquela língua, só podia ser com o Kouga isso. Zero teve a certeza quando a sentiu sobre seu sexo.

O que ele estava fazendo com... Deuses. Rei gritara baixo, levantando a cabeça e vendo só o cabelo escuro de Leo e seus olhos por entre os fios negros enquanto ele o sugava. Era uma imagem lindamente pornográfica. Ah como assim, usando seus dentes? Hum, aquilo era um jogo que dois poderiam jogar, senhor Lord.

Rei virou o corpo, alcançando o sexo do Leo, o sugando da mesma forma que ele o fazia em um perfeito 69. Estava na hora de mostrar que ele também sabia fazer o truque do canino, aliás, ele o havia criado. Mas Leo era um bom aluno, fazia bem melhor tudo o que aprendia. Rei se afastou, virando o corpo e puxando o moreno para si e o beijando.

Parecia que iam derreter ou que poderiam queimar o universo com o calor que estava no quarto. Eles seguiam tudo que seu instinto mandava fazer, tudo o que o desejo e a luxuria queriam. Rei deixara Leo de quatro na cama, forçando o corpo para frente, entrando todo nele e sentindo o canal queimar ao redor de sua ereção.

Rei estocava fazendo com o monge rebolasse, o forçando a seguir seus movimentos, fazendo a cama bater a cabeceira na parede com a força dos dois. Leo gemia, ronronava, quase miava. Zero segurou o quadril do moreno, dando um tapa ali e o puxando pelo cabelo.

Imoral, irreal. Sensacional. Não havia espaço para nada além do prazer. Seguir o fluxo das chamas que os envolviam, a explosão e depois a calmaria como em um vulcão. Leo caiu sobre a cama, esgotado e satisfeito, sentindo o líquido quente escorrendo tanto por suas coxas quanto pelo seu abdômen. Rei saiu de dentro dele, o virando na cama e lambendo cada gota do sêmen em seu ventre, saboreando do gosto que era somente do monge moreno.

— Leozinho, você realmente me surpreendeu. Kouga-kun é uma má influência para você, sabia né? — Rei deitara sobre o monge, o vendo rir.

— Somente ele, não é Rei-san? — Leo ficou todo largado na cama.

— Olha, vamos fazer um acordo. Depois do que nós dois fizemos aqui, você me chamar de san ou o Kouga de sama fica muito, muito estranho. É fácil, vamos lá: Rei. — Zero ficou olhando para o monge.

— Isso é bem mais difícil do que pensa. — Leo viu Rei ficar sério.

— Você não é meu servo, Leo. Eu te amo, nós dividimos a mesma cama, o mesmo marido e bom, acabamos de fazer bem mais do que isso. Eu quero que me chame pelo meu nome, pode até me chamar de Gisele, lindo, gostoso. Aceito também: Deus, Rei o que foi isso, mas prefiro meu nome.

— Está bem, Rei. — Leo começou a rir, abraçando o moreno. — Será mais difícil com Kouga-san... san.

— Bom, ele é o marido, né? Príncipe, futuro rei e o senhor das nossas vidas. Esse pode. — Rei bocejou, fechando os olhos.

Rei estava esperando Tsubasa e Leo chegarem, o cavaleiro comia um doce enquanto aguardava. Finalmente eles conseguiram um dia com Kouga ocupado no Senado e iam fazer a tatuagem.

Rei sorriu. Aquela vida deles era uma ótima rotina e só tinha a tendência de melhorar. Ele sentiu a aproximação dos dois cavaleiros, vendo Tsubasa se aproximar e o beijar, deixando todos ali meio escandalizados.

— Vamos? — Tsubasa falara pegando o último pedaço do doce.

— Hei, isso era meu. — Rei dissera fazendo um bico. Tsubasa sorriu e lambeu os lábios, segurando o rosto do Zero e o beijando, dividindo o gosto do doce com ele.

— Eu sei. — Piscando e se afastando, puxando o Leo.

— Diva. — Rei deu uma risada, pagando o doce e seguindo os dois.

Rei entrou no meio dos dois cavaleiros, segurando eles pelo quadril, um de cada lado. As pessoas passavam por eles e olhavam com as meninas dando risadinhas e alguns ficando puramente horrorizados.

Como quem faria a tatuagem era o Leo, eles decidiram aproveitar e também comprar uma surpresa para o ruivo, algo único como ele, especial e que o lembrasse dos três cavaleiros. Entraram na joalheria, pegando a encomenda e já saindo, indo para a casa.

Kouga chegou em casa e encontrou os três noivos sentados na sala, rindo de alguma bobagem que o Rei falara. Gonza tirou o casaco do ruivo, o deixando ir até os cavaleiros, carregando um pequeno embrulho nas mãos.

— O que estão aprontando? — Garo se sentou, colocando Rei no colo e ficando entre os outros dois.

— Nada. — Os três responderam juntos, fazendo com que Kouga levantasse a sobrancelha.

— E o que você está aprontando, senhor futuro marido? — Rei olhara para a caixa nas mãos do ruivo.

Kouga pegou a caixa e a abriu, lá dentro estavam os anéis que mandara fazer para o casamento, cada um representando um cavaleiro. O anel de Rei era prata bem escura, de Tsubasa era de ouro branco e do Leo era azulado, a prata tratada para assumir o mesmo tom da armadura que ele usava e por último um anel com três argolas entrelaçadas, seguindo o mesmo padrão que os outros.

Os três se olharam, sorrindo para o Kouga, mostrando cada um a sua mão esquerda, onde no dedo anelar estava agora uma tatuagem. Kouga segurou a mão de cada um: em makai antigo estava escrito o nome do cavaleiro, dando a forma de um anel ao redor do dedo. Ele sentiu a magia madou presente na inscrição, uma magia de proteção.

— Gostou? Agora todos saberão quem é o nosso dono. — Rei falara dando um beijo no ruivo. — Se eles não perceberem o anel, né?

Kouga sentiu o coração bater mais rápido, beijando as três mãos, sem saber o que falar deixando a lágrima escorrer silenciosa. Leo e Tsubasa já estavam em cima do cavaleiro, tentando descobrir o que tinha acontecido.

— Eu amo vocês. Os três. Que os deuses permitam que eu possa fazê-los tão felizes como vocês me fazem. Meus três morenos. — Kouga sorriu, vendo os três ficarem com o rosto corado.

Tsubasa pegou uma caixinha que tinha escondido, dando para o Kouga.

— E tem isso aqui também. — Ele viu o ruivo abrir a caixa e retirar o cordão de ouro. Na ponta um pingente com os nomes dos três entrelaçados e também de ouro. — Para você não se esquecer de nós quando estiver longe e trabalhando.

— E sempre nos levar bem próximos ao seu coração, Kouga-sama. — Leo pegara o colar o colocando no pescoço do ruivo.

Kouga passou a mão pelo colar, sentindo o relevo dos kanjis. Ele teve uma ideia e sorriu, fazendo com que os três morenos se olhassem.

— Ih, olha lá o sorriso de quem fará algo. Veja lá, hein. Não pega bem as noivas não poderem andar no dia do casamento. — Rei dissera beijando o Kouga.

— Hum, isso só depois, minha Gisele. Só depois. — Kouga respondera, fazendo Rei até engasgar.

Leo olhava para os dois cavaleiros discutindo. Rei e Tsubasa estavam há horas no mesmo assunto: Dan reclamando que o Zero agia como um segundo marido ali, mandando neles o tempo todo, até no que eles poderiam ou não vestir.

Não que fosse ruim ou que eles não gostassem, mas Rei andava pegando pesado com Tsubasa, principalmente se ele não comia ou treinava demais. Leo já estava acostumado com o jeito de Rei, mas sempre tinha algum atrito com Dan.

— Você precisa entender que eu sou o segundo galo desse galinheiro, Tsu-chan. — Rei falara, vendo o mais novo ficar meio bravo. — E eu posso provar isso.

— Ah é? Como mesmo? — Tsubasa respondera.

— Fácil. Que tal apostar comigo que eu posso te derrotar, te catar e ainda te fazer pedir por mais. — Rei viu o Leo ficar meio corado e até sair de perto.

— Me catar? — Tsubasa fez aquela cara que Rei tanto adorava, de que não havia entendido nada.

— É, bem gostoso, do jeito que você gosta. Te comer inteiro, fazer você gritar meu nome e ainda repetir a dose. — Rei viu o moreno finalmente entender, as bochechas ficando rosadas.

— Okay. — Tsubasa respondeu.

Rei sorriu, puxando Tsubasa e o levando para o local onde Kouga treinava. Leo suspirou, deixando os dois irem e se sentando. Quando os dois chegaram ao salão, Zero se afastou de Tsubasa, puxando as espadas e vendo Dan pegar o Bo.

Apesar de a luta ser bem equilibrada e Tsubasa estar cada vez mais forte, Rei realmente tinha uma técnica superior. Talvez por anos treinando para tentar vencer o Kouga, talvez pelo desejo que tinha de ganhar aquela aposta. Ou talvez que Tsubasa também não via problema algum em perder para o moreno, não com aquela promessa após a luta. Mesmo assim eles lutaram com vontade, sem facilitar para o outro, com Rei vencendo por muito pouco.

Tsubasa dera o golpe, acertando o Zero e vendo-o cair, indo para cima dele. Fora apenas por um segundo: Rei desviou do golpe, segurando a perna de Dan e o jogando no chão, ficando por cima dele com as espadas cruzadas em seu pescoço.

— Venci. — Rei dissera, ficando entre as pernas de Tsubasa. Sem afastar as espadas ele se aproximou, falando baixo no ouvido do Dan. — Agora vamos a segunda parte.

Deixando as armas de lado, Rei segurara as mãos de Tsubasa acima de sua cabeça, o beijando com fome. Ele sentiu o cavaleiro tentar se soltar, mais esfregando o corpo contra o dele. Segurando os dois braços com uma única mão, Zero desceu a outra pela lateral do corpo esguio, a enfiando dentro de suas calças e apertando o volume ali.

— Vamos, Tsu-chan, quero te ouvir gritando. Lembra? Vou te comer bem gostoso. — Rei fez com que Tsubasa gritasse e gemesse, esfregando a palma da mão em sua ereção.

Tsubasa abriu melhor as pernas, arfando e gritando. A habilidade que Rei tinha com a mão era incrível, só perdia para o que ele podia fazer com a língua e os dentes. Zero soltou as mãos de Dan, tirando a roupa dele e o admirando. Ele sabia bem o que Tsubasa gostava e o que faria gritar ainda mais. Segurando a cintura fina e a levantando um pouco, Rei lambeu bem lentamente todo o sexo duro do moreno, segurando a glande com os lábios e passando o canino bem na ponta, no buraquinho que tinha ali.

— AHHHHHHHHHHH, REI! — Tsubasa não conseguiu se controlar, todo o corpo se arrepiando.

— Hum, primeiro grito. Quer mais? Hum? — Ele dissera, fazendo novamente a mesma coisa, não deixando que houvesse muito contato. Uma forma suave de tortura.

— AHHHHHHHH — Dan arfava, gemia, até miava. — Quero, quero mais. Quero muito mais!

Rei piscou, engolindo toda a ereção e sugando com força. Ele fazia com que Tsubasa rebolasse, ouvindo os gemidos e pedidos e fazendo ainda mais. Aproveitando a posição que Dan estava, Zero introduziu dois dedos dentro dele, os rodando bem fundo e tocando em sua próstata. Não demorou muito para sentir o jato quente em sua garganta, sorvendo de todo o liquido sem deixar escapar uma única gota.

Tsubasa ficou solto contra o chão, todo mole pelo orgasmo intenso, sentindo Rei o virar e o deixar de bruços e de quatro. O peso do moreno em suas costas, forçando a entrada e encaixando somente a cabeça de seu membro duro.

— Segunda vez, vamos… grite de novo pra mim. — Rei falara em seu ouvido, empurrando o quadril todo, deslizando até o talo e encostando o baixo-ventre naquela bunda lisinha.

— Ahhh ahhhhh AHHHHHHH REI. Assim, assim… mais! — Tsubasa gemia, sentindo as estocadas e o corpo balançando para frente, sendo puxando para trás.

Rei fechou os olhos, segurando a cintura de Tsubasa e não parando de estocar, com força e fome. Cada vez que o ouvia gritar era ainda melhor, era ainda mais doce. Já também no próprio limite, segurou o sexo meio duro novamente do Dan, fazendo com que ele voltasse a se excitar, o masturbando. Ele queria ver e ouvir Tsubasa gozando junto, não tinha melhor sensação do que essa: a forma como Dan apertava o músculo ao redor de seu sexo, a forma como ele gritava e seus lábios tremiam, o gozo dele em suas mãos. Tudo isso levara Rei ao próprio gozo, ao próprio clímax.

Deitando no chão, sem se afastar de Dan, Zero procurou recuperar o fôlego, vendo o mais novo ainda mole pelos dois orgasmos que tivera. Lambeu os dedos devagar, saboreando o doce gosto da vitória.

— E eu ganhei. — Rei dissera rindo.

— Hum-hum... quero ver você fazer o mesmo com o Kouga. — Tsubasa respondera não nervoso ou bravo, relaxado.

— E eu lá tenho medo do Kouga? Pois faço o mesmo também: venço e cato-o de jeito, bem de jeito. — Rei disse, abrindo os olhos depois.

— Me cata é? Então está apostado, vamos ver quem catará quem e quem pedirá por mais, minha Gisele. — Os dois olharam para o ruivo parado na porta.

— Ah… Kouga… não é bem assim… — Rei tentara se explicar, vendo o ruivo se aproximar.

— Não será hoje, mas em breve. Vamos ver se é tão bom assim. — Rei foi beijado pelo noivo, pensando que estava literalmente fudido.

Gonza ouviu a porta, indo atender. Jabi, Rekka e Rin estavam paradas ali, as três sacerdotisas com suas roupas formais.

— Gonza-san, quanto tempo. Kouga? — Jabi dissera já entrando.

— Sejam bem-vindas, vou chamar o mestre Kouga. — Gonza fez uma reverência e indo atrás do patrão.

Kouga estava sentado e lendo, estudando uns livros sobre um horror que caçava no momento.

— Kouga-sama, visitas o aguardam. — Gonza disse. — Jabi-sama e as outras chegaram.

Kouga sorriu, Jabi viria para o casamento, era a responsável em administrar a cerimônia e ele havia pedido para chegar uns dias antes.

— Vou recebê-las na sala, Gonza. Traga um chá para elas. — o ruivo levantou, indo até as três mulheres.

— Agora sim, já não parece mais vítima de abuso e violência doméstica, está o pedaço de mau caminho de sempre. — Jabi foi ate o cavaleiro, o abraçando. — E então, qual é o pedido misterioso?

Kouga levou as três até a sala, esperando Gonza trazer o chá e sair. O ruivo se aproximou, explicando o que queria para as três sacerdotisas, elas fazendo um sim com a cabeça.

— E onde ficará? — Jabi perguntara, vendo Kouga indicar o local. Ela olhou para o ponto que o ruivo apontava, sorrindo. — Melhor trabalho da minha vida. Você sabe que terá de tirar a roupa né?

— Nossa, mas aí ninguém irá ver. — Rin dissera, olhando o baixo-ventre do Kouga. — Quer dizer, ninguém além dos três não é? E a gente.

— Acho que é essa a intenção, Rin. — Rekka falara, também olhando para o abdômen do Kouga. — Eu acho que ficará ótimo.

— E quero que coloque um feitiço de proteção e alerta, referente a cada um deles. Se algo acontecer com qualquer um dos três, quero saber no exato momento que algo acontecer. — Kouga dissera. — E se possível que funcione como proteção deles também.

Jabi ficou pensando, sabendo como faria o feitiço e fazendo um sim com a cabeça.

— Vou precisar das alianças também. Pode deixar conosco. Bom, vamos lá? Tirar a roupinha. — A sacerdotisa sorriu.

— Hei, isso significa que posso fazer igual no Rei? No mesmo lugar? — Rin dissera toda feliz.

— Não. — Kouga respondeu seco.

— Ai, que coisa. Deixa de ser possessivo, Kouga. — A moça cruzou os braços. — Que mal tem eu ver o Rei sem roupa?

— Não. — Kouga repetira, olhando feio para a sacerdotisa.

— Imagina o Leo. — Rekka falara meio sonhadora.

— Não, para as três. E eu sei que está pensando em Tsubasa, Jabi. — Kouga falara muito sério.

— Possessivo, ciumento, mas tudo bem. Meninas, somos nós que arrumamos as noivas. — Jabi piscou inocente.

— Ah é, bom, então pega leve no bate confere no meu irmão, hein? — Rin falara vendo o rosto da Rekka se iluminar, pensando lógico no Leo.

— Eu vou bater nas três se isso continuar. — Kouga dissera com um rosnado baixo.

— Nossa, espera! Você está rosnando para nós? Tenho pena de quem tentar cantar seus esposos. Juro. E você sabe que os três são tipo ímã de problemas né? — Jabi viu a expressão do ruivo, balançando a cabeça. — Alguém terá de rever a regra de não matar humanos.

Kouga olhou tão bravo para as três, que elas resolveram até mudar de assunto. Pobre humanidade. Levando o ruivo para o quarto, Jabi pegou o pincel madou se preparando para a tarefa solicitada.

Rei chegara um tempo depois com Tsubasa e Leo. Os três tinham ido até o Senado resolver umas pendências.

— Gonza, Kouga saiu? — Rei perguntara ao ver o mordomo.

— Não, Kouga-sama está com Jabi-sama, Rekka-sama e Rin-sama no quarto. — o mordomo falara, pegando o casaco dos dois cavaleiros e a mala que Leo levava nas costas.

Os três se olharam, indo direto para o quarto. Ao abrir a porta Rei até achara que estava vendo coisas. As três mulheres estavam rindo e na frente delas estava um muito pelado Kouga.

— … o que está acontecendo aqui? — Rei não queria exatamente gritar nem nada, nem sair matando sacerdotisas makai. Ele não era um homem ciumento. Não mesmo.

Tsubasa e Leo estavam sem reação, totalmente passados. As três sorriram e se afastaram. Rei ia começar a brigar ou fazer o Tsubasa brigar já que era esse o papel dele quando percebeu algo. Logo abaixo do osso do quadril, na linha que divide o abdômen do baixo-ventre de Kouga, tinha algo escrito. Uma tatuagem. Chegando próximo ele viu o que era. Os nomes deles, dos três. Igual estava no pingente pendurado no pescoço do Kouga.

— Então, Kouga pediu para fazer essa surpresa né? Para vocês três. E agora para terminar o presente. — Jabi dissera aos três apontando o pincel e gritando um HO, criando o link de proteção. — Pronto.

Rei se aproximou, passando a mão por sobre a tatuagem. Leo e Tsubasa também se aproximaram, cada um passando a ponta dos dedos pelos kanjis. .

— Foi isso que você tramou aquele dia, não é? — Rei falara ainda meio bobo com a tatuagem.

— Hum, pelo visto você gostou? — Kouga perguntou.

— Oh! Você não tem ideia das coisas que quero fazer exatamente agora. — Rei passara a língua pelos lábios secos.

— Jabi, obrigado. Agora você pode sair. — Kouga falou sem nem olhar para as sacerdotisas.

— Como assim? Agora que a coisa ficará boa? — Rekka puxou a amiga, vendo o olhar que Kouga dirigia para as três. — Calma, estou indo. Controlador e estraga prazeres.

— Bom, acho que eles demorarão aí um tempo. E agora? — Rin dissera, seguindo as outras duas.

— Agora nós ficamos por aqui até o casamento sair. Algo me diz que será divertido. — Jabi dissera já indo ver o que Gonza tinha feito de comida.

Tudo começara como um treino. Simples e direto treino. Kouga aproveitara uma tarde bem calma e tranquila juntando os cavaleiros e treinando com eles. Um de cada vez. Leo tinha sido o primeiro e mesmo usando toda a magia que tinha, Garo vencera o combate com facilidade.

Tsubasa dera mais trabalho, estava ainda mais forte e como ele podia lutar e usar magia era sempre um desafio, mas, ainda assim, Kouga ganhara a luta.

Rei era o próximo, o cavaleiro prateado esperava pelo Kouga no meio do salão enquanto os outros saíam. Kouga girou a espada, mirando o moreno e sorrindo. Apesar de estranho, Zero não viu nada de alarmante para aquele sorriso de lado que ganhara do noivo.

Deixando que o Zero iniciasse a luta, Kouga usava apenas de defesa. A luta era bem equilibrada, visto que Rei era considerado o segundo melhor cavaleiro makai, o segundo mais forte. Os dois estavam suados, já lutando por um tempo e Rei tinha a certeza que venceria, estava concentrado nisso. Kouga parou já cansado da brincadeira. O cavaleiro dourado observou a abertura no golpe, invadindo o espaço e desarmando o moreno, usando o corpo e o derrubando, ficando com ele no chão e a espada no seu pescoço.

— Ganhei. — Kouga dissera, vendo a expressão de estava quase lá do noivo.

— Continua imbatível, meu príncipe e futuro rei. — Zero disse, esticando a mão para o ruivo, o vendo apenas segurar seus dedos. — ... Kouga...

Kouga apoiou o pé no peito de Rei, o deitando no chão novamente, o sorriso ficando ainda mais evidente. Se ajoelhando rapidamente, ele segurou as mãos do moreno acima de sua cabeça e beijando a boca dele devagar.

— Então agora eu só preciso te catar e fazer com que implore por mais, não era esse o desafio? — Rei arregalou os olhos, lembrando-se da besteira que havia falado. — Eu disse que não ia esquecer, minha Gisele.

Kouga lambeu devagar os lábios de Rei, os mordendo bem de leve e vendo o moreno gemer. Ele deslizou a mão por dentro da blusa que Zero usava, apertando os mamilos e depois percorrendo os dedos por cada músculo ali, até chegar ao baixo-ventre.

Rei arqueou o corpo, sentindo a mão do ruivo invadir sua calça e apertar o volume ali, esfregando a palma da mão e manipulando seu sexo até deixá-lo duro. Mudando a pressão com que o segurava e deixando o toque tão leve que mal era sentido. Zero reclamou se esfregando contra a mão do noivo, o cabelo sendo puxado e ele sendo colocado de volta no chão.

— Não, não, sem pressa. Agora é do meu jeito, no meu ritmo. Primeiro você vai pedir. — Garo viu o olhar de desafio do moreno, sorrindo. — Eu tenho paciência, minha Gisele.

Ele disse isso, beijando a boca novamente do moreno, voltando a masturbá-lo, alternando da mesma forma. Quando sentia que ele estava a beira do clímax, parava tudo o que fazia, deixando apenas o leve toque, fazendo com que a tortura prosseguisse sem fim.

Rei tentava o alívio, movendo o quadril mais rápido quando a mão de Kouga estava tocando seu corpo e sua ereção, sem o conseguir. O suor escorria devagar, Zero gemia e arfava a boca tremendo e puxando os braços ainda preso pela mão de Kouga, os dedos já marcando a pele clara por baixo da camisa.

— Kouga... AHHHHHH, droga… Kouga… por favor… eu… preciso. — Rei falou entre gemidos, virando o rosto para o ruivo, ele soltando as mãos do moreno e tirando a roupa dele.

— O que você precisa, minha Gisele? Que tal assim, primeiro... eu te chupo. — Garo nem terminou de falar e já colocara a ereção na boca, arrancando quase que um uivo do moreno.

Rei perdera até o fôlego, achando que o coração tinha parado. Kouga sugava com força, a forma com que ele o chupava era imoralmente perfeita. Nem precisou de tanto tempo para o moreno gozar gritando o nome do noivo. Lambendo os lábios, Garo tirou a própria roupa, deitando sobre o corpo menor e puxando ele para seu colo.

— Primeiro. Mais duas vezes, que tal? — Kouga já se encaixava na entrada de Rei, forçando a passagem, sentindo todo o canal se abrir para acomodar sua ereção, começando a estocar e acertando o ângulo só para ouvir o moreno gritar mais alto.

Ele segurou a cintura do moreno, o forçando a rebolar. A outra mão ainda firme no cabelo negro, puxando ele para trás, fazendo com que se encaixasse melhor, indo ainda mais fundo em cada estocada. O ritmo era lento, bem lento, quase torturante.

Rei sentia a pressão em seu interior, fazendo com que voltasse a se excitar, o membro se esfregando contra o abdômen de Kouga. O ruivo o estava matando, era para castigar o que ele lhe fazia. Se fosse possível morrer de prazer, era isso que ele provaria hoje. Era como se ele estivesse enfartando: o peito doía e não conseguia respirar, apenas gemer.

— Ahhh assim, assim... Kouga… KOUGA! — Rei gritara, deixando a lágrima escorrer por seu rosto, molhando os dois com o seu sêmen, ele quase desmontando inteiro, mas ficando no lugar.

Kouga mudara a posição, deitando Rei no chão e continuando a estocar, fazendo com que ele arranhasse as costas de encontro ao chão frio. Segurando o sexo ainda melado pelo gozo, movendo a mão por ele e vendo Rei gritar quase sem voz, o ruivo falara baixo:

— Só mais uma vez. Eu sei que pode fazer isso por mim, minha Gisele. — Kouga viu Rei fazer uma careta, meio de dor, mas muito mais de prazer.

Levando o moreno por onde queria, o fazendo rebolar e acompanhar as estocadas, ouvindo a voz grossa e já meio rouca do Zero implorar em todas as línguas que falava: francês, espanhol, inglês. Implorar, gritar, gemer, quase já sem respirar, quase sem conseguir mais nem pensar.

— AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH KOUGA! — Rei gritara, gozando pela terceira vez, agora realmente perdendo a consciência.

Kouga fechou os olhos, o clímax e o gozo explodindo entre eles. Rei ficou completamente mole e inerte, deixando o liquido quente escorrer novamente por entre seus corpos e pelas suas coxas.

Rei ficou quieto embaixo do Kouga, as pernas em sua cintura meio soltas, o moreno quase nem respirava direito. Saindo devagar de dentro dele e o beijando, o ruivo limpou o seu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas.

— Ma Gisele, tu es mienne, seule mine. Comme je t'aime, ma princesse. Tu es mon coeur et mon âme. (Minha Gisele, você é meu, somente meu. Como eu te amo, minha princesa. Você é meu coração e alma.) — Kouga dissera, ficando com Rei nos braços e o deixando descansar.

— Et je t'aime, mon Prince. (E eu amo você, meu príncipe.) — Rei sorriu meio mole, o corpo inteiro dolorido. Algumas vezes valia a pena quando ele falava uma besteira. Mesmo que isso significasse alguns dias sem poder nem andar direito.

Jabi estava arrumando Tsubasa, o cavaleiro usava um quimono tradicional como era a tradição de seu clã, nas cores branco e vermelho, as cores que representavam o cavaleiro de Dan. A sacerdotisa até sentiu uma pontada de inveja dupla pelo Kouga vendo o moreno já todo arrumado.

— Tsubasa você é realmente muito lindo, sabia? É até um atentado. — Ela sorriu, terminando de prender o cabelo escuro com o enfeite. Os três usariam o mesmo tipo: folhas de ouro lembrando a armadura do Garo.

O de Tsubasa pareciam folhas que se entrelaçavam, fazendo um arco em toda a parte de trás de sua cabeça. Rin entrou com Rei também arrumado, o cavaleiro prateado usava um quimono menos tradicional na cor de prata chumbo, o mesmo enfeite no cabelo, com um padrão diferente, prendendo o longo cabelo negro nas laterais por uma folha de cada lado.

— Pronto, terminei. Não que precisava de muito para ficar lindo ou mais lindo. — A moça sorriu, vendo Rei mandar um beijo para ela.

— E isso é cunhada ou não é? — virando e vendo o Tsubasa e assoviando. — Tsu-chan, o que é isso? Uau.

Rekka entrou com Leo, o monge usando um quimono tradicional para os monges makai, o cabelo estava enfeitado pelas folhas de ouro, as dele eram pequenas e estavam espalhadas por todo o seu cabelo como estrelas.

— Não sei quem está mais bonito aqui, mas eu garanto que Leo já arrasava antes, agora então. — Rekka dissera.

— Estão lindos! Espero que o noivo não tenha matado ninguém porque estava bem cheio a hora que eu o deixei para cuidar de Tsubasa. — Jabi dissera, balançando a cabeça. — Bom, agora é a nossa vez. Vocês, não se desarrumem!

As três sacerdotisas seguiram para o outro quarto e deixando os três ali para quando fosse a hora de começar a cerimônia. Kouga já estava aguardando com Gonza, o cavaleiro usava um quimono tradicional, todo negro com detalhes em dourado, prata, azul e branco como pequenas folhas que bordavam a vestimenta.

O local estava até que realmente cheio, o casamento sendo realizado no Senado por permissão da Grace. Quase todos os cavaleiros estavam ali, assim como muitos monges e guardiões.

A cerimônia seria simples, uma adaptação da usada no budismo Shinto. Gonza colocou a mão no ombro de Kouga, atraindo a atenção do ruivo.

— É uma honra poder participar desse dia ao seu lado, Kouga-sama e espero que você e seus esposos sejam felizes. — O mordomo disse, fazendo com que Kouga sorrisse.

— Você é a família que tenho Gonza. É uma honra tê-lo ao meu lado nesse momento. — Kouga disse já vendo a Jabi entrar com a Rekka e a Rin, as três usando roupas formais dos monges.

Gonza acompanhou Kouga até o local correto, vendo os três cavaleiros se aproximando. O ruivo passou os olhos por cada um deles. Seria realmente possível que aquilo fosse real e estivesse acontecendo? Kouga nunca imaginara que se casaria ou manteria uma família além de Gonza. Nunca sonhara que teria isso com Rei, Tsubasa e Leo. Ao mesmo tempo. E que seria tão feliz assim. Seria idiotice dizer que os três estavam lindos, pois para Kouga não havia ninguém mais belo do que seus três cavaleiros. E apesar de no início ele ter a certeza do amor que sentia por Rei, hoje não havia como separar o sentimento que tinha pelos outros. Não havia mais distinção no amor que ele nutria pelos três morenos.

A cerimônia seguiu normal, Jabi colocando as alianças nos cavaleiros e realizando a união com o feitiço de proteção que Kouga havia pedido anteriormente. Kouga olhou para a aliança em seu dedo, sorrindo.

— Agora, pode beijar as noivas. — Jabi, Rekka e Rin disseram juntas, vendo o Kouga dar um olhar de morte para as três, mas, ainda assim, beijando os três cavaleiros.

— Yes! Agora eu tenho o poder! Garo é meu cunhado, morram de inveja. — Rin surtando e pulando, indo abraçar o irmão e o Kouga, aproveitando e pulando em cima do Rei.

Rekka ficou agarrada no Leo, aproveitando que o monge não surtava e Jabi foi até Tsubasa, se lembrando de quando eles se conheceram. Os outros cavaleiros foram se aproximando, desejando felicidades e parabéns para os quatro.

A festa também seria no Senado, então ninguém teria de sair para seguir para a pequena festa preparada para o casamento. Enquanto todos estavam ali aproveitando e conversando com os outros convidados, Grace chamou Kouga até onde estava um grupo de cavaleiros.

— Kouga, Gajari permitiu a você e seus esposos cinco dias para descansarem. Por isso foi solicitado que outros cavaleiros cuidassem de seus deveres. Wataru, Akatsuki e Hyuuga serão os principais responsáveis com ajuda de alguns monges. — Grace falara com os três cavaleiros fazendo uma reverência ao Kouga.

— É uma forma de retribuir o que fez por mim, Kouga. — Wataru falara com Akatsuki e Hyuuga concordando.

— O que eu puder fazer para ajudar Rei-sama. — Akatsuki dissera

— E Tsubasa-sama, sempre estarei aqui para ajudá-lo. — Hyuuga completou.

— Obrigado a todos, também agradeço Grace-sama, mas Gajari normalmente não se envolve com esse tipo de questão. — Kouga perguntara.

— Ele me avisou pessoalmente sobre essa decisão, Kouga. — Ela disse sem dar maiores explicações.

Kouga fez uma reverência, se afastando e indo atrás da Jabi. Desde que ela explicara sobre o que aconteceu quando fora atacado por Sheloh ele pensava sobre o que Gajari exigiria dos cavaleiros pela ajuda prestada. Aquilo era muito estranho, tanta boa vontade e ajuda vinda da entidade sem exigir nada em troca.

Os dois estavam conversando sobre isso quando Kouga viu Shiguto passar e se aproximar dos seus esposos. Depois do que acontecera com Tsubasa e ele em Kantai, era melhor ficar atento.

Shiguto se aproximou dos três cavaleiros, fazendo uma reverência e vendo a expressão de Dan, decidindo melhor não provocar e virando diretamente para o Leo.

— Leo-sama, gostaria de agradecer pelo Gōryū que nos enviou. Ele tem ajudado muito a destruir e purificar aos horrors do meu setor. — Shiguto dissera ficando bem próximo ao Leo.

— Ah, não precisa agradecer, faço apenas meu trabalho. — Leo respondera.

Tsubasa estava meio afastado com o Rei, não gostando daquilo e falando entre dentes:

— Desistiu do Kouga e resolveu atacar o Leo. Nem no dia do nosso casamento ele se toca? — Rei olhou para cima, mas também não gostava nem um pouco da maneira que o monge tocava o Leo.

Akatsuki e Hyuuga se aproximaram dos dois cavaleiros, conversando e falando sobre a decisão do Senado. Os quatro esquecendo um pouco de Shiguto e Leo.

Kouga ainda falava com a Jabi quando Rekka e Rin passaram, olhando para o grupo afastado.

— Olha lá, Akatsuki e Hyuuga realizando o sonho de consumo. — Rin falara vendo a cara de não entendi da Rekka. — Hyuuga sempre fora apaixonado por meu irmão, corria atrás dele o dia todo, babando. E Akatsuki fugiu de Kantai para seguir o Rei né?

— Mesmo? — Rekka perguntara. — Achei que eles tinham algo pelo Kouga também.

— Nada. Hyuuga era até algo tão obvio que todos em Kantai sabiam. E Akatsuki acho que até aqui ficaram sabendo, visto que ele veio atrás do Rei depois do ataque de Legures. — Rin dissera, vendo o Shiguto com o Leo. — E acho que aquela desconfiança sua sobre o Shiguto ter mudado o foco é bem verdade, né?

— Ele só não acertou de novo no alvo. — Rekka dissera. As duas pararam meio assustadas ao ouvir um rosnado baixo. Virando e olhando para o Kouga com a pior das expressões. — Opa…

— Muito bom vocês duas! — Jabi respondera até se afastando do Kouga. — Kouga, sem mortes no dia do casamento. Dá azar, principalmente se for matar alguém que irá te substituir durante sua lua de mel.

Kouga nem escutou nada, estava olhando para os três esposos e a forma como os outros se aproximavam deles. O ruivo se afastou com passos longos, pegando primeiramente Leo, segurando depois Rei e Tsubasa, arrastando os três para fora. Os três sem entender porque eram literalmente arrastados para fora da festa com todos olhando para os quatro.

— Gente, a festa acabou. E não contamos nenhum morto, acidente grave ou coisa pior. Saldo positivo. — A sacerdotisa dissera.

Rekka olhando para o Shiguto com cara de não te mereço. Rin ainda pensando que seria bom ter um irmão vivo depois daquilo.

— Hei Kouga, espera aí! — Rei tentava puxar o braço da mão do marido, ele sendo arrastado junto com Tsubasa, tentando imaginar como Kouga conseguia aquilo e ainda ter aquela força na mão. — Por que estou sendo arrastado?

— Porque você é meu e somente meu. E não gosto que toquem no que é meu. — O ruivo olhou para a roupa que Rei usava. — E também acho que uma burca para os três será a melhor vestimenta.

— Ah ta, sonha que vou usar um negócio desses. — Rei falara, finalmente soltando seu braço.

— Muito menos eu. — Tsubasa respondera junto, já preparado para o chilique de sempre.

— Você já usa uma... — Rei sussurrara meio que sorrindo ao ver a expressão brava do cavaleiro branco.

— Se é o que deseja… — Leo dissera.

— Ah nem pensar, Leo. Sem fazer as coisas loucas que passam na cabeça do senhor todo poderoso Garo. Ciúmes tudo bem, insanidade não. — Rei falara, batendo o dedo no peito do marido. — Depois, quem precisa de burca aqui é você e não a gente. Você que atrai gente sem noção.

Dois dias depois, Kouga já havia programado a lua de mel e eles estavam arrumando as coisas para pegarem o avião. Iriam como humanos normais até o Castelo de Chantilly e depois de lá para Alhambra e terminando em Ibiza. Reservar os dois castelos foi difícil, mas no final o ruivo conseguiu. Rei havia falado uma vez que tinha vontade de ir até esses lugares um dia, seria a oportunidade perfeita de realizar o desejo do esposo. Ele ouviu a voz dos esposos, o som da risada de Rei e foi ver o que eles faziam.

Rei estava sentado com Tsubasa provando uma roupa humana normal e Leo achando aquilo muito estranho. Kouga parou no batente da porta, vendo a interação dos três, sorrindo. Aquilo fez com que ele se lembrasse de algo, indo até o aparelho que Rei usava para ouvir música e colocando em uma em específico, trazendo a atenção dos morenos para si.

— Olha só, se não é nosso marido e rei. — Rei dissera brincando. — Ouvindo música.

Kouga não respondeu nada, indo até eles, puxando os três para seus braços. O ruivo começou a cantar. E naquele momento, todos entenderam. Tantas coisas aconteceram, tantos problemas, e eles ainda conseguiram chegar ali. Apesar de tudo, o amor que os unia conseguira suportar e vencer os obstáculos do passado, do presente e, com certeza, venceriam os do futuro.

 _Fools they think I do not know, the road I'm taking  
If you meet me on the way, hesitating  
that is just because I know which way I will choose_

 _The corridors of discontent, that I've been travelling_  
 _on the lonely search for truth, the world's so frightening_  
 _Nothing's going right today, cos nothing ever does_

 _I don't wanna know your secrets_  
 _They lie heavy on my head_  
 _Let's break the night with colour_  
 _Time for me to move ahead_

E aquela letra tão simples e tão bela dizia exatamente isso, sobre os segredos partilhados e superados. Sobre as escolhas feitas e seguidas. Sobre como vencer a vida cinza e sem vida, rompendo a noite com todas as cores existentes.

Seria o amanhecer de uma vida nova para eles. Uma vida que agora ele não percorreria sozinho, nunca mais. Era realmente a hora deles seguirem em frente.

 _Monday morning coming down, lack understanding  
Mama thinks you are the clown, your looking so frightening  
Nothing's going right today, cos nothing ever does_

 _I don't wanna know your secrets_  
 _They lie heavy on my head_  
 _Time for me to break my cover_  
 _Time for me to move ahead_

 _(You think of giving it up, here we go again)_  
 _(You think of giving it up, here they come again)_

 _I don't wanna know your secrets_  
 _They lie heavy on my head_  
 _Let's break the night with colour_  
 _Time for us to move ahead_  
 _I said I don't wanna know your secrets_  
 _They lie heavy on my head_  
 _Time, let's break the night with colour_  
 _Time for me to move ahead_

Fim do Arco.

Nota das Autoras

Elizabeta: E chegamos ao final do segundo arco na saga Laços. Ele já estava planejado desde o primeiro, pois eu mantinha um plano na cabeça, apenas não tinha certeza que a Suryia fosse ainda querer ler, afinal teriam elementos que ela não era muito apaixonada nos próximos arcos. Como já comentei no primeiro, o plano era matar o Tsubasa, mas como ele permaneceu (ou eu que seria morta) incluí ele nos planos futuros (rs, um pouco de mistério aqui). Uma nota sobre a parte do Tsubasa aqui: como na série não é comentado muito dele, deixei minha mente criar algo. A Su tem uma teoria interessante: quando gosto de um personagem, dou um jeito de torturá-lo. Como eu estava in love pelo Kouga em Doce Sonho, ele foi a vítima ali. Aí eu descobri o Tsu, mudando meu foco. Só posso dizer que ela me conhece muito bem ^_^. Bom, espero que tenham curtido e aguardem a nossa volta no terceiro arco: A Lua de Mel dos Lobos (Domesticados).

Suryia: Final? Isso está apenas começando! Nunca agradeci tanto por ser curiosa e me propor a ler algo mesmo que tivesse temas que eu não aprecio muito! Isso mesmo, a gente se topa no próximo!

Continua no próximo Arco.


End file.
